El Sabor de las Estrellas
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia es una chica que esta huyendo de su pasado. Ichigo, es un chico al que le han pasado cosas terribles, el destino los separo desde que eran unos bebes mas ahora el universo conspiro para que se conocieran y supieran que hay una historia detrás de ellos. Verdades y mentiras que tienen que resolver por la fuerza de ese amor que los consume.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Sabor de las Estrellas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo:**_

—_Estaba perdida entre rencor y malos momentos, borracha de angustias y pesares, con mi corazón destrozado y dando por cierto que el amor no existe que solo es un mito pero llegaste a mi vida dándole el sabor a las estrellas perpetuas de mi muerte. Y aquí estas dándome tu mano, alentándome a vivir aunque el sabor de tus estrellas se extinguen, amor mío déjame darte solo un sorbo de las mías, quédate junto a mi y sigamos en esta fantasía de bailar sin música de cantar sin voz de tomarnos de las manos y sentir nuestro calor.—_

_**Primer estrella rota**: _

_Era el mes de Junio, día diecisiete para ser exactos, la mañana comenzó soleada pero de la nada una lluvia a cantaros inundaba las calles de Karakura, estaba de la mano de mi padre en un hospital frío y blanco con aroma a dentista, últimamente íbamos mucho desde que mamá se quedo dormida en el baño y papá nervioso llamo a personas por el teléfono. _

_Esa noche mi papá estaba llorando y no sabía por que, me acerque a él y no sabia que era lo que realmente había pasado, le trate de levantar el rostro pero me abrazo fuerte._

—_Ichigo. —susurro— Tenemos que ser fuertes hijo, tu madre… acaba de partir._

—_¿Mi mamá? ¿A donde fue? _

_Trate de levantarle de su asiento pero él no me mostraba su rostro, solo escuchaba que lloraba y sentí algo en mi pecho, un dolor que crecía conforme al silencio de papá._

—_Vamos por ella._

—_Ichigo tu madre acaba de…_

* * *

_Capitulo 1 _

_"No juzgues un libro"_

_._

_._

_._

Ha pasado un año aproximadamente desde que todo aquello paso, cansinamente ya he olvidado casi todo, ahora ya es más fácil olvidar todo puesto que me he propuesto a cambiar de ambiente, entre a una preparatoria que esta en una pequeña ciudad llamada Karakura. Con mis ahorros pude pagar el depósito y la renta de un pequeño departamento y enseguida encontré un trabajo como mesera en una pizzería.

Entre a la preparatoria y rápidamente me hice amiga de una chica con la cual tengo la mayoría de clases, su nombre es Inoue Orihime, una chica totalmente opuesta a mi, su cabellera larga, rojiza y en terminación de cascada es una belleza y tiene unos ojos color gris azulado además que es muchísimo mas alta que yo Tiene el cuerpo mas bonito de la preparatoria y tiene un carácter muy blando, es demasiado dulce, totalmente opuesta a mi que soy muy pequeña, cuerpo pequeño con escasez de curvas, cabello negro y corto.

A los tres meses de conocernos me cambie a vivir a su apartamento y eso fue bueno para las dos pues compartiríamos los gastos de la casa y serían menos pesados.

El tiempo siguió pasando y todo parecía perfecto, aun no tenia planes para mi futuro y realmente no importaba, era libre, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y estoy a miles de kilómetros de mi padre.

El sol brillaba para mí pero todo se callo de cara cuando lo conocí...

—Yo creo que deberías aceptar su invitación —mire a Inoue sonrojada. Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y empuje a mi pelirroja amiga.

—Es el primo del chico que me gusta Kia —entorno los ojos— no puedo.

—Pero tengo entendido que ese tipo es un imbécil, además, Inoue, se ha cogido a todas las chicas de la escuela excepto a nosotras.

—¡Kuchiki! —me reprendió aun mas sonrojada

—Se nota que ese chico es lindo, mírale —lo miramos sin una pizca de fingimiento— se ve muy tierno.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y camino hacia la pista donde un chico de gafas y cabello negro azulado le esperaba con una media sonrisa. El chico le saludo de mano y movió sus labios, supongo que le dijo su nombre, Orihime la acepto y movió también sus labios, sonrieron como idiotas y él le susurro algo al oído y se volvieron a verme, alce mi cerveza saludando y ambos rieron, Orihime se encogió de hombros y le dijo algo, ella se volvió a verme e hizo una señal con sus dedos de que en un rato volvería.

Divertida asentí y los vi perderse entre la gente, creo que estaré sola un buen rato, trate de bajarme de la silla de una pata en la que estaba y tropéese con mi estupida bota de montaña pero un par de fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, tire un poco de mi cerveza, los brazos me soltaron cuando toque el piso y me volví a ver al sujeto que me había ayudado y mis ojos vieron al hombre mas guapo de toda mi vida.

Sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo, sus pestañas eran medianas y de un café claro, su cabello anaranjado similar al atardecer con unas largas patillas muy varoniles, su sonrisa divertida endulzo sus ojos hasta convertirlos en un chocolate líquido.

—Más cuidado a la otra Usagi.

¿Usagi? Me acababa de llamar Usagi? Fruncí el ceño y de la forma mas hostil que pude dije:

—Gracias —deje mi cerveza en la barra y camine hacia el baño, mientras caminaba tuve la sensación de ser observada, me volví a ver sin dejar de caminar y él estaba detrás de mi.

—¿Dije "gracias" No? —me detuve en seco.

—Si. —asintió y dio una media sonrisa— Pero creo que aun no nos presentamos, soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

¿Él es el quita bragas mas conocido de la preparatoria? Ahora se por que todas se desnudan al son de su boca, y del por que es el tema del chismorreo en baños y el llorar de tantas chicas, el imbecil es tremendamente sexy y hasta una monja pecaría, le observe de arriba para abajo y no pasaba desapercibido esos jeans oscuros y esa playera de manga corta negra y sus botas de montaña, sus caderas eran demasiado puntiagudas y sus brazos musculosos y esa nariz... Me mordí el labio y metí mis manos en mi chaqueta negra de piel. Extendió su mano y le mire enojada.

-¿Siempre eres así de grosera?

—Si

Dije sin pelos en la lengua, ese imbecil quiere una noche salvaje donde él será el semental y yo la chica que gritara su nombre repetidas veces para que al día siguiente me convierta en una mas de su lista de bragas rotas.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre enana? -pregunto.

—¿Por que debería decirte mi nombre zanahoria?

—Por que te di el mío.

—No hay ninguna ley que lo exija, además, eres el imbecil mas popular y retrasado de la preparatoria de Karakura así que no me quitare las bragas para ti.

—¿Que? —se hecho a reír y negó con la cabeza, parecía que realmente le divertía y su actitud egocéntrica me molesto bastante— ¿Soy conocido como el quita bragas? —pregunto riendo entre dientes.

—Y rompe corazones —agregue.

—Solo quiero conocerte —se acerco pero yo retrocedí.

—Pues lo lamento, yo no.

Me volví y seguí con mis asuntos, busque a Orihime con la mirada pero no se veía por ningún lado, decidí de nuevo ir hacia el baño, al entrar busque sus zapatos blancos en todos los sanitarios pero ni rastro de mi atolondrada amiga, saque mi celular e intente llamarle pero una voz monótona de mujer dijo que estaba apagado.

_"Genial"_

Resople molesta y puse los ojos en blanco, ella tiene las llaves del auto y ya me quiero ir, ella se tardará milenios con el chico nuevo y no dudo que esta noche haya un par de besos, creo que tomare un taxi para ir a casa, le dejare un mensaje de texto diciéndole que me fui a casa y le dejare avisado a Yachiru ya que esta fiesta es de ella y que me haga el favor de decirle. Al salir del baño ese imbécil pelos naranjas seguía siguiéndome, ¿Es que acaso tengo el letrero de chica fácil en la frente? Lo fulmine con la mirada pero él parecía divertido cada vez mas. No se veía tomado o fumando algo, parecía una persona que se abstiene de todo ese tipo de droga juvenil. Una morena cuerpo brasileño y de larga melena morena se acerco a él y le susurro algo al oído, él le sonrió y platicaron animosamente, esa fue mi oportunidad para huir de él, pase por entre la gente que bailaba a ritmo de la música de Katy Perry, subí por las escaleras y casi tropiezo con mi propio pie, logre sostenerme del barandal y al salir el aire frío del mes de septiembre me dio en la cara y me sentí aliviada, mire a mi alrededor y no había señal de Orihime, saque mi teléfono y teclee un texto para Yachiru.

* * *

_****Yachiru, me salí de la fiesta, ya quiero dormir, mañana habrá clases, si vez a Orihime le puedes decir que estoy en casa? Besos y gracias por la fiesta, fue grandiosa. Xoxo****_

* * *

Al alzar la mirada vi que había cuatro hombres tomando, en mi vida los había visto pero no dejaban de mirarme. Los ignore por completo y camine hacia la avenida catorce donde de seguro pasaría un taxi, pasaba de la una de la madrugada mientras caminaba escuche varias pisadas tras de mi, mire de reojo hacia atrás y esos cuatro idiotas venían tras de mi, y para mi mala suerte faltaban cinco cuadras para la avenida y las calles estaban muy oscuras, intente marcarle a Orihime otra vez pero no daba señales de vida. Mierda. Tengo que pensar en algo, creo que debería correr, ellos estaban borrachos no aguantaran mucho. Las pisadas cada vez eran más cercanas, tuve el instinto de voltear pero al hacerlo tropecé con algo que me hizo caer, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Los hombres me miraban con lujuria y perversión, me levante rápido pero en ese mismo instante alguien se unió a la amena reunión.

—¡Usagi! ¡Ven!

Los hombres se volvieron a ver la silueta del hombre de cabello naranja, se miraron entre si dudosos, la cara del quita bragas no era muy feliz que digamos, los miraba con odio y con ganas de matar, pero a mi no me dio miedo, me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia él, el anaranjadito paso una mano por mi hombro y sin apartar la mirada de esos pervertidos.

—Solo jugábamos —dijo uno de chamarra azul.

—Creo que yo también jugare pero con tu cabeza. —puso cara de pocos amigos.

Dimos media vuelta con él enroscando su brazo en mi cuello, me espere a estar lo suficientemente lejos y le daría las gracias.

—¿En que pensabas Usagi? —me regaño.

—En alejarme de ti —confesé honesta tratando de apartar su brazo de mí pero fue inútil.

—Eres terca, te salvare siempre. —prometió.

¿Que dijo? Ahora fue mi turno de reír a carcajadas, me miro molesto, enserio que era un idiota, sexy y tremendamente hot pero idiota.

—¿Te divierto? —pregunto molesto.

—Tu idiotez es lo que me da risa. —le mire con mi sonrisa mas grande que tenia y pareció afectarle en lo mínimo.

—Tú eres una enana desesperante.

Le di un codazo y me soltó por fin, a zancadas me aleje de él pero mientras me acercaba a la casa de Yachiru vi que Orihime venia de la mano con el sujeto de gafas, corrí hacia ella y escuche las enormes pisadas de Ichigo tras de mi.

—¡Orihime! —grite y ella junto a su "novio" se detuvieron.

—¿Que paso? —pregunto cuando llegue a su lado.

—Tengo sueño, vámonos ya. —rogué y ella se compadeció de mi

—De acuerdo —asintió, le dedico una mirada de disculpa al chico de ojos azules.

—Vayan con cuidado —pidió su amigo.

—Uryuu, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia, él es Ishida Uryuu.

—Un placer —dijo serio.

—El placer es mió —respondí.

—No, el placer es mío Rukia

Una voz se unió y era la de Ichigo, era incluso mas alto que el amigo de Orihime, realmente era muy alto, Uryuu puso ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que se conocen? —pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

—¡No! —grite— solo me ayudo con algo y ya.

—Ichigo, deja en paz a esta chica -pidió Uryuu fulminándole con la mirada pero él era ajeno a todo ello solo se limito a mirarme como si viera a su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Nos vemos mañana Uryuu —dijo Orihime al chico de gafas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana —prometió él.

—Bye —le dije a Uryuu con la mano.

—Bye Usagi.

Mire a Ichigo y di un paso hacia atrás, camine del brazo de Orihime a la calle de enfrente donde el Tsuru negro nos esperaba, mi amiga abrió las puertas y nos metimos no sin despedirnos de los dos hombres que nos miraban protegiéndonos con sus ojos, dimos vuelta en U y nos dirigimos a casa.

—¡Rukia con Ichigo! —dio un grito ahogado Orihime.

—Shhhhh —trate de callarla— solo me ayudo a buscarte eso es todo.

—Rukia, el no es tu tipo, como dijiste solo se mete con chicas fáciles, tu eres mejor que eso.

—Lo se Orihime, solo me ayudo a buscarte eso es todo, ¿Mencionaste que es primo de tu "nuevo amigo?

Con solo esa pregunta el asunto de Ichigo y yo se dio por olvidado.

A Orihime realmente le interesaba Uryuu, dijo que era muy tierno y atento, salieron a comprar un jugo a una tienda de veinticuatro por veinticuatro y que se quedaron afuera a platicar. Dijo que quedaron para mañana ir a comer a la hora del receso y me pregunto si tenía alguna objeción, hecho que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, necesito acabar de leer mi nuevo libro y cuando estoy con ella se me va el tiempo platicando.

—¿Segura Rukia? —pregunto por tercera vez cuando bajamos del auto- le puedo decir que nos veamos saliendo.

—Orihime lo veras al salir, pasaras tiempo con él por que se gustan, fue amor a primera vista -dije mientras abría la puerta del apartamento- Ve, no tengo problemas yo feliz si tu lo eres.

—Hay Kuchiki Rukia! Eres la mejor amiga!

Entramos y Orihime se metió a bañar yo le dije que me iría a dormir y fui directo a mi recámara, me despoje de mi ropa y me acosté con mi ropa interior no se me da muy bien dormir con pijama, pensé en esa cabeza de calabaza, era guapísimo sin duda, el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida y no voy a negar que se me antojo un beso pero se que pasa cuando andas por esos caminos, me di media vuelta y trate de dormir aunque sonreí por que me puso por apodo Usagi, Acaso sabrá que amo los conejos?

Al día siguiente todo iba a su curso normal, bueno para mi y para Orihime por que varios que fueron a la fiesta de Yachiru se veían con sueño y otros estaban crudos, con gafas de sol y con tremendos dolores de cabeza y uno de ellos era mi pelirrojo amigo, Renji.

—Te lo juro Renji estas de muerte. —me reí junto a Tatsuki quien le dio un beso en la frente.

—La culpa la tiene Rangiku, sabes cual tenaz es y —sonrío al recordar algo— no me pude negar cuando hicimos la apuesta de ver quien aguantaba mas.

—Son tontos —reí.

—¿Y tu tomaste?

—Claro, solo que yo solo tomo la mitad de una cerveza, no le veo el placer de perder la conciencia un día y al siguiente estar muerto en vida.

—Eres inteligente —admitió Renji.

—Lo se.

Mientras picoteaba mi almuerzo sentí un tipo de nostalgia, es la primera vez que Orihime no se sienta en nuestra mesa a comer, estaba rodeada de amigos, estaba frente a mi Renji y a su lado su novia Tatsuki quien platicaba a gusto con Rangiku y frente a ellas estaba Gin, un chico de cabello platinado y que esta enamorado de Rangiku y ella de él pero no se lo dicen, son amigos desde hace milenios y supongo que no quieren arruinarlo todo.

Todos platicábamos pero todos nos quedamos mirando a la imagen del Dios griego que se sentaba a mi lado donde se suponía se sentaba Orihime. Lo reconocí por su cabello naranja que resplandecía. Me miraba a mí, solo a mí.

—Bonitos ojos Usagi, juraría que ayer en la noche parecían azul marino.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunte muy molesta.

—He venido a verte, tu amiga se robo a mi primo, lo justo es que me quede contigo.

—No, así que largate.

—¿Ichigo? —pregunto Gin— ¿Que haces aquí?

—Esta enana —me señalo— es la persona más desesperante y grosera que conozco y su amiga anda con mi primo y me he quedado solo así que vine a joderla.

—Eres un imbécil -me levante de mi lugar— ¡Lárgate!

Exigí y tuve la sensación de que todos los que estaban en la cafetería me miraban pero era poco consciente de ello, lo que hacia este tipo ya era un acoso, lo fulmine con la mirada y él lo tomo de una forma tranquila, se veía serio, su ceño fruncido le hacia ver mil veces mas guapo pero había algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta apenas que mire a la totalidad sus ojos marrones; parecía tener unas enormes ojeras violáceas, se le veía cansado y pálido, con menos vida que anoche, supongo que tiene cruda.

—¿Te vas por favor? —le pregunte con la hiel salir por mi boca.

—Estupida. —bramo por lo bajo.

Dijo antes de irse, ¿Quien se creía ese imbecil? Se marcho de la cafetería y todos los que ahí estaban me miraban molestos.

—¿Que miran? —pregunte mirando a cada uno que me miraba.

Me volví a sentar en mi lugar y mis amigos me miraban como con miedo, sabían que realmente estaba molesta. Clave la mirada en mi plato.

—¿Estas bien Kia? —pregunto Rangiku.

—Si Ran, gracias -los mire y se veían entre divertidos y asustados.

—¿Por que le trataste así? —pregunto Renji— ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—Es Kurosaki Ichigo —dije como si fuese demasiado obvio solo con decir su nombre— Todos sabemos que quiere y yo no lo quiero, no me quitare las bragas por él.

—Pensé que tú eras más de las personas que no juzgan a un libro por su portada -acuso Renji.

—Si leemos el contenido quizás tenga muchas infecciones de transmisión sexual.

—Solo te diré algo —dijo Ran tomando su jugo— Cuando a Ichigo quiere algo lo consigue, ninguna chica le había hablado como tu lo has hecho. Nosotros somos de esta ciudad conocemos a la perfección a Ichigo, muchas se han enamorado de él pero saben de antemano que no habrá nada mas que un acostón.

—Yo valgo más que ello. No soy solo un acostón.

Mientras comía me puse a pensar en lo que paso ayer y del como me defendió de esos tipos, creo que realmente fui muy grosera él no me ha hecho nada, además ¿Como se que quiere acostarse conmigo? No puedo gustarle soy diferente a las chicas con las que ha de salir, me mordí la lengua por ser tan orgullosa. Saliendo de la escuela vi a Orihime muy alegre de la mano del chico de gafas, se estaban despidiendo y en un escarabajo rojo estaba recargado Ichigo, tenia una paleta en la boca mientras estaba tecleando algo en su celular, tome valor y con mi mochila en mano me acerque a el chico cabello de zanahoria, me pare frente a él pero el no presto atención.

—Kurosaki —le hable por su apellido.

—¿Que pasa Usagi? —pregunto en forma neutral sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Lamento por como te hable en la cafetería.

—Olvídalo

—No, realmente lo siento, si ayer no te hubieras aparecido, quizás, estaría muerta.

—Lo mas probable —dijo aun con su paleta en boca y viendo la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Quería pedirte perdón.

—Te perdono —me ignoro.

—Quiero hacer las pases —me sentía una mierda— ¿Te parece si salimos esta noche?

—No.

—Bueno ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por pagar que me salvaste?

—Dame un beso —dejo de mirar la pantalla y me miro a los ojos, por tonta me sonroje.

—Eso jamás idiota.

—Entonces acepto salir contigo. ¿A que hora paso por ti?

—No, nos vemos en la pizzería Soul Society.

—Ok.

—Ok.

Di media vuelta y había caminado hasta la mitad del estacionamiento, había mucha gente a mi alrededor pero aun a pesar de que la gente hablaba y gritaba escuche a alguien correr en dirección hacia mi, me volví a ver y unos brazos enormes y un pecho duro como ropa golpeo contra mi haciéndome tirar mi mochila, con habilidad me cargo entre sus brazos y note el cabello naranja y sus ojos miel a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, un aroma picante de perfume inundo mis pulmones y lo inhale con fuerza y seguido de ello unos labios suaves buscaron los míos, cerré los ojos por inercia y una lengua acariciaba con experiencia la mía, el tiempo y la gravedad se detuvieron, me aferre a esos brazos y no se cuanto duro pero fue muy pronto cuando sus labios me soltaron.

—Te veo a las ocho en punto donde trabajas

Susurro contra mis labios, me beso de forma casta y me soltó.

Me sentí extraña, ¿Ichigo me beso?

Él caminaba hacia el escarabajo rojo y podía ver su espalda perfecta bajo la tela de una playera blanca, realmente me beso, el Dios Zeus todo poderoso y sexy me beso, en medio de la escuela, me beso.

* * *

_**Hola mis queridos Ichirukis, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, díganme, ¿Lo aman o lo odian?**_

_**Gracias a todas las personitas que me leyeron **_

_**mil gracias por dedicarse un tiempo a leerme**_

_**me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios...**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. *Q***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Segunda estrella rota:**_

_Todos vestíamos de negro, por alguna extraña razón toda la gente venia a darnos el pésame de algo, gente que ni siquiera conocía me besaba en la mejilla y me decía que todo saldría bien._

_¿A que niño de siete años se le va a decir que todo saldrá bien cuando sabe que su madre nunca mas regresara?_

_Pero en ese entonces era apenas un niño, no llore cuando mi mama estaba acostada en un ataúd, no era conciente de nada solo sabia algo, a partir de ahora, ahora que se ha ido se que nada volverá a ser lo de antes._

_Los días pasaron y mi padre cada vez estaba más cansado, casi no platicábamos, me hubiera encantado tener hermanos pero no, todo el tiempo estaba solo, en ocasiones venia mi primo Uryuu junto a mi tío Ryuken a visitarnos pero eso era todo._

_Una noche mi padre había salido al hospital donde trabajaba, los truenos eran fuertes y salí de la cama y corrí hacia su habitación, no había nadie, mi subconsciente esperaba ver a mi madre acostada con sus brazos abiertos para cobijarme, pero no, ella ya no estaba mas conmigo, se había evaporado como todos en mi vida._

_Me mentí en el armario y me abrase y llore, sentí mi propia tristeza recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo._

—_No volverás, no volverás…_

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

"_Orgullo"_

_._

_._

_._

Todos en el estacionamiento me miraban, me sonroje terriblemente, acababa de perder mi primer beso en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Karakura odiando a Ichigo Kurosaki con todo mi corazón.

Imaginaba mi primer beso con la persona que amara y que seria especial y no que un tipo de cabello naranja y que además de todo, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, si, es guapo, atractivo y todo el rollo pero no es el tipo de chico que quiero para mi, quiero alguien tierno, dulce, alguien de quien yo sea su universo y ese tipo solo quiere una noche de pasión (cosa que nunca obtendrá) y ya, seré una de las muchas mas.

Tome mi mochila y camine con la cabeza agachada, Orihime corrió tras de mi.

—¿Kia estas bien? Estas súper roja.

No la mire, y mucho menos me pregunte de donde había salido, tenia mi vista hacia abajo, solo podía ver mis zapatos rojos bajo mi vestido blanco, me dirigí hacia el auto, el Tsuru de Orihime, pero ella me detuvo tomándome de los hombros, buscaba mi mirada y yo se la di, algo en mi interior se revolvía y no eran mariposas, eran algo mas algo que me haría perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—¿Ichigo te beso?

Ella era mi mejor amiga, debía confesarlo, además, media escuela nos vio, si no se entera por mi lo haría por alguien mas. Asentí apenadísima, ella ahogo un grito poniendo ambas manos en sus labios y sus enormes ojos grises no lo podían creer.

—Rukia… Es que Ichigo jamás había besado a ninguna chica.

¿Cómo? ¿El quita bragas era virgen de labios? Eso si no me lo creía, Rangiku y Tatsuki llegaron corriendo hacia mí y empezaron a gritar como locas y a brincar.

—¡Te ha besado Ichigo! — Ran me tomo de mi cara y casi estrujándola.

—Si. —admití apenada— No le veo lo especial.

—Kia, Ichigo solo besa a las chicas con las que se acuesta pero solo cuando están o en su apartamento o en un hotel, al día siguiente se olvida de ellas, jamás ha besado a nadie aquí en la escuela y mucho menos alrededor de tanta gente viéndolo.

Todas nos miramos sintiendo la adrenalina, o al menos yo la sentía, en primera jamás en mis diecisiete años me habían besado, y ahora era el centro de atención por que el chico mas pervertido y con quien mas chicas ha jugado me robo un beso en medio de todos.

Mordí mis uñas nerviosa teniendo los ojos de todas mis amigas arriba de mi, pronto se nos unieron Gin y Renji y ellas no dejaban de reír.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Renji a Tatsuki pasándole la mano por su cintura.

—Creo que esta tarde todas estaremos en casa de Hime y de Kia —Rangiku hizo demasiado énfasis en sus palabras y se miraba las uñas.

—No. Tengo que trabajar. Además, saliendo iré a comprar cosas que necesito. —omití la parte de que Ichigo y yo tendremos una cita esta noche.

—¿No veras a Ichigo? —pregunto inocentemente Orihime con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—No. —negué con fuerza— Hasta mañana chicos.

Me despedí sin verlos, avente a Ran y a Tatsuki abriéndome paso para poder entrar al auto, Orihime se despidió de todos de beso y me abrió la puerta, estando adentro me enrosqué abrazando mis pies no sin antes ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Orihime me miraba alegre.

—Esta noche voy a salir con Uryuu, se supone que Ichigo te iba a invitar.

Confundida mire a Orihime quien no apartaba la vista del camino, ese tipo; sentí el coraje brotar de nuevo pero no era suficiente, no podía olvidar su beso como estrella fugaz, me abrase con mas fuerza, no se si seré capaz de trabajara a gusto, creo que el señor Ukitake no le gustara que sea indeficiente.

Al llegar a casa me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra con lunares blancos, calce mis botas de montaña negras y salí con mi bolso hacia el trabajo.

Todo lo que resto del día fue un infierno, me equivoque mínimo unas cinco veces en los pedidos y me caí unas ocho veces, todo por pensar en el rompe bragas de Ichigo. El señor Ukitake, dueño de la pizzería me miraba preocupado, desde que llegue he sido la empleada modelo y ahora soy un total desastre, mi actitud no paso desapercibida por él así que no dudo en preguntarme por que estaba así, lo mejor era mentir.

—Kuchiki —me hablo el señor Ukitake desde la caja— ¿Estas bien?

—Sinceramente no señor. —bueno, era la mitad de la verdad, no me siento bien desde que ese anaranjadito me beso— Me duele la cabeza.

—Tomate el día —dijo sin dudar— No quiero que enfermes, eres la mejor trabajadora, mereces un descanso.

—Gracias señor Ukitake.

Deje mi fila de platos en una de las mesas desocupadas y fui a la parte de atrás, me quite mi delantal y lo guarde en mi bolso, eran las cinco de la tarde menos siete. Salí por la puerta de adelante, saque mi celular de mi bolso y estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Orihime de que llegaría temprano a casa apenas lo estaba enviando cuando unos brazos robustos me abrazaron por la espalda.

—¿Con que huyendo de la cita eh Usagi?

Solo una persona en la tierra me llama así, pise los pies de ese gran idiota y se quejo, me di la vuelta para que me soltara pero en vez de tener éxito logre que su boca se volviera a pegar con la mía, alzo mi cuerpo de la misma forma, no podía mover mis brazos, luche por soltarme pero no solo él era mas fuerte que yo, lo que crecía en mi era mas fuerte que mi cerebro, de hecho el también me traicionaba. Su cuerpo se pego mas al mío, sus labios tenían un sabor muy rico, era el mejor sabor que hubiese probado en mi vida, me bajo al suelo pero me sentí resbalar y me sostuvo aun entre sus enormes brazos, sus labios aun no me soltaban cuando tenia mis pies en el piso, mordió mi labio inferior con dulzura para después soltarlo suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. Odio el efecto que produce en mi, es como si fuera el tipo de formula exacta para volverme torpe.

—¿Ibas a faltar a nuestra cita? —pregunto abrazándome con una mano y acariciando mi cabello con la otra

—No, solo que me dieron el día. —Todo me daba vueltas y su perfume era enloquecedor.

—¿Entonces podemos adelantar la cita? —pregunto entusiasmado.

Enojada le empuje y sin éxito logre que me soltara, sostuvo mi cintura aun con fuerza, dejaría las cosas en claro y le exigiría que nunca volviera a besarme.

—¿Estas bien Usagi?

—No, no estoy bien, quiero que dejes de besarme. —le di un puñetazo en el pecho acto que no le importo — Además, se cancela la cita.

Me soltó y gire sobre mis talones; camine enojadísima, pensé que se iría pero no, estaba caminando a mi paso junto a mi, su piel era blanca, pero de un blanco cenizo, sus ojos aun tenían ese tono de cansancio y parecía respirar con dificultad.

—Perdón Usagi, pero desde que te vi, tenia tantas ganas de besarte. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pervertido.

Mientras caminaba él seguía a mi lado, parecía que esta tarde seria larga y muchas ideas volaban y saltaban por mi mente, como esa maldita sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, mi piel se estremecía y se erizaba contra su contacto.

—¿Al menos me dejas acompañarte a casa?

—No.

—¿Sabes? Me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

Me tomo en brazos y de un movimiento me cargo sobre su hombro sosteniendo mis piernas con fuerza, se callo mi bolso cuando sucedió todo eso. Grite y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban, le di puñetazos en la espalda pero parecían no dolerle, tomo mi bolso del suelo y yo seguía luchando por que me dejara. Caminaba por las calles y la gente se reía de nosotros, sentí sonrojarme de nuevo y trate por evitarlo pero solo aumente el sonrojo.

—¡Suéltame pervertido acosador!

—No lo are, me asegurare que llegues bien a casa.

—¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Me soltó con un poco de brusquedad y pude ver el escarabajo rojo donde en la mañana estaba descansando, le mire con el ceño fruncido hasta formar una línea entre mis cejas, su rostro era neutro, pero aun era seco, parecía estar sin vida; parecía que estaba enfermo.

—Te vi, hace un año en el concierto de _"One Ok Rock"_ en Tokio, llevabas un vestido negro, botas negras y no dejabas de bailar, un hombre llego y te jalo hacia él y tu luchaste por soltarte. —hay no puede ser— Salieron del concierto y tu ibas discutiendo algo sobre tus sueños, te ayude, golpee al sujeto y le dije que te soltara, cuando lo hizo tu aprovechaste y huiste.

—¿Pero como...?

—Vi tus ojos llenos de _orgullo_, pequeña, cabello azabache y tu mal carácter que desbordaba de tu lengua. Eres esa chica, desde entonces no te olvido.

Me inclino sobre el auto y me tomo de la cintura alzándome un poco, me sostuve de su cuello, sus ojos chocolates me miraban profundamente.

Así que él había sido el chico que me ayudo a escapar de mi padre, después de que huí esa noche jamás lo volví a ver, acerco sus rostro a mi de nuevo pensé que me iba a besar, mordí mi labio nerviosa pero en vez de eso me se aparto un poco de mi.

—¿Quién era ese bastardo? —pregunto en tono protector y los músculos bajo su playera blanca se tensaron.

—Era mi padre. Gracias por salvarme de él, creo que estoy aumentando una larga lista de salva vidas.

—Soy tu protector. —alzo las cejas egocéntricamente, de verdad que su espíritu orgulloso no se esfuma.

—Si, el súper héroe que va por las calles en una capa de sujetadores… ah, y que además recibe bragas rotas de recompensa.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decir eso? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que me contagio— Debo decirte Usagi que yo no rompo las bragas, al contrario caen ante mi presencia.

—Gracias a Dios traigo vaqueros.

Nos reímos y aun no me soltaba, me mantuvo así, tomándome fuertemente de mis caderas, arraigado a mí como si me fuera a caer o quizás él fuera quien perdiera el equilibrio. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él si el un magneto que atrae mas que mis bragas? atrae mi corazón, su sonrisa hace explotar mi corazón en miles de partículas que van dirigidas a las estrellas, tipos guapos como él solo juegan con las chicas además de que viene con su etiqueta de "peligro antes de ingerir" ¿Pero como puedo leer la etiqueta cuando sus ojos de chocolate y miel son tan tentadores?

—De verdad que eres la chica mas interesante que conozco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que no me quiero acostar contigo?

—Aparte de ello, eso es una de las mínimas cosas. Hay muchos factores que contribuyen a que seas interesante.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte sin entender nada de lo que dijo.

—Olvídalo Usagi. —jugueteo con mi cabello alborotándolo.

Sus labios presionaron mi frente y me soltó al acto mismo, ¿Ahora si dejara de besarme?

—Si Usagi —dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos— No volveré a besarte, no hasta que me ruegues por ello.

Le di un golpe en su estomago y esta vez si que se quejo. Me abrió la puerta del escarabajo rojo sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que acaba de ganar algo o que algo le había salido perfectamente bien, subí al auto y me senté en le lado del copiloto, él dio media vuelta y mientras subía me entrego mi bolso, lo puse sobre mis piernas y volvió a poner ese ceño fruncido, pensé que su carro olería a ropa sucia, alcohol y cigarrillos pero a lo que olía era como a esencia de melocotón, algo muy extraño en un hombre.

Arranco su viejo auto a la perfección sin rugir o hacer algún ruido extraño, manejaba respetando los limites y los semáforos, usualmente un hombre no lo respeta y va a toda velocidad pero manejaba igual que Orihime, me acomode en el asiento e Ichigo no volvió a hablar, pensé que me preguntaría donde vivía pero no necesite decir pío pues en muy poco tiempo ya estábamos en mi apartamento, boquiabierta lo mire y se limito a encoger los hombros.

—Ichigo, me puedes decir ¿Como es que sabes donde vivo?

—¿Crees que anoche Uryuu y yo las dejaríamos ir así sin mas? Esta bien que tengo fama de ser un hijo de puta pero no por eso se me quita lo caballero.

—No te creo, pienso que eres un maldito acosador.

—En teoría. —contesto divertido. Le volví a pegar y bajamos del auto.

Primero me empieza a llamar Usagi como si supiera mi amor por los conejos, segundo, me acosa en el estacionamiento y me besa, segundo y ahora que lo pienso, cuando me robo mi primer beso (acto que me pagara ese pobre idiota) dijo que me vería en mi trabajo, ¿Cómo es que sabe que trabajo en la pizzería? Además de que sabe donde vivo.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros, me beso en la cien de mi cabeza y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara, estaban de nuevo esos ojos chocolate derretido sexys pero le quite eso y me parecieron oscuros, como si el chocolate se hubiese vuelto sólidos, las ojeras de sus ojos eran entre negras y violáceas, tenia un aspecto fatal pero no dejaba de ser guapísimo hasta la muerte. Acaricio su cabello naranja con sus largos dedos y me miro a los ojos. Violetas a Café.

—Es una desesperante tentación tu boca. —acaricio mi labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos. —Te deseo.

—Lo siento. —aparte su manos de mis labios— No soy como las chicas con las que te acuestas.

—Me mal interpretas Usagi, el hecho de que te desee no quiere decir que desee tu cuerpo.

Claro idiota, ¿Quien se sentiría atraído con una mujer de diecisiete a punto de cumplir los dieciocho con cuerpo de niña de trece?

—Obviamente tu cuerpo es una manzana del pecado —continuo— pero te deseo en la forma de que…

—¿Kia?

La voz de Orihime me llamo desde la puerta principal de nuestro apartamento, di un pequeño salto y aparte a Ichigo de mi, bajo con una bolsa de mano y eso quería decir que saldría y llegaría hasta tarde, cruce los brazos e Ichigo metió sus manos en su pantalón.

—Salí temprano del trabajo no me siento bien.

—Ok —sus ojos pasaron de mi a Ichigo— dejaste tu comida en la mesa, ¿Estas dejando de comer otra vez?

¡Bravo Hime! Ves que este idiota es un acosador en serie y tú ventilando mis defectos alimenticios, Ichigo se mordió la lengua en complicidad.

—Orihime, vas a salir con Uryuu ¿No es así?

—Si, iremos al cine.

—¿Te importa si vigilo a Usagi por ti? Me voy a asegurar a que coma.

—Seria de gran ayuda.

—¡Orihime! —le regañe.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros— si no fueras tan berrinchuda no le pediría a Ichigo que te cuidara. Gracias —le dijo a Ichigo— Nos vemos.

Fulmine a Orihime con la mirada quien parecía estar mas contenta en dejarme a solas con Ichigo que en su cita con cuatro ojos Uryuu. Busque en mi bolso mis llaves y las encontré, entre con Ichigo y subimos por las escaleras, llegamos a mi piso y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Adelante.

Entramos y el fisgoneaba en la casa, lo primero que tenemos al entrar a casa esta el comedor, ahí deje mi bolso y me quite mis botas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Si estas incluida en el menú… —sonrío mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

—Asqueroso.

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de la repisa de trastes, me serví un poco de jugo de la nevera, me sentí nerviosa. Ichigo mi Dios Zeus todo poderoso estaba en mi sala con sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su nuca, sus músculos bien trabajados se formaban bajo la bendita tela de su playera. Cuando deje de contemplarlo en mi sala deje el vaso en la mesa del comedor.

Me acerque a él y de la mesita de té que estaba frente a nosotros tome el control y prendí la tele, me senté a su lado, no había nada que quisiera ver en la tele pero era mil veces preferible a que él escuchara lo irregular de mi corazón, veíamos la tele sin verla, Ichigo paso su mano por mis hombros, me volví a verle y de un rápido movimiento me acostó en el sillón con él encima de mi.

—¿Cuando se supone que vas a comer? —susurro contra mis labios

—Cuando te quites de encima —le empujaba pero él era más fuerte que yo,

—Pues levanta tu lindo trasero y ponte a comer.

Me soltó y se levanto del sillón, vi que se dirigía a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Vienes de un mundo donde es apropiado revisar el refrigerador de los demás?

—Me dejaron a cargo un bebé, voy a alimentarlo.

Me pase por debajo de su brazo que sostenía la puerta del refrigerador y me puse frente a él. Saque un poco de verduras y el me sostuvo la puerta, deje las cosas en la mesa y cerro la puerta, tomo un cuchillo del escurre trastes y tomo un alechuga y empezó a cortar.

—Quiero ser tu amigo. —dijo mientras yo buscaba un pela papás para mis zanahorias.

—No podemos ser amigos, me has besado.

—No te dije que amigos simplemente, quiero ser tu amigovio, amigo con derecho, amigos con beneficios.

—No soy ese tipo de chicas.

—Pero yo si _soy tu tipo_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Q* ¿Que decidirá Rukia?, creen que caerá en su juego y sera su amiga con derecho o le dara un alto y se alejara de èl?**

**Gracias a **

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**jailys-sama**

**Muchisimas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y a: **

**Sandrine Di**

**Miss-Bleacher**

**Por seguir esta historia, mil gracias tambien a las chicas de los grupos IchiRukis de FaceBook que me leen**

**A los que me leen sin dejar comentario ...**

**Mil gracias y los espero que les guste mucho este fic... *_***

**Y Viva el IchiRuki...! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tercer estrella rota:**_

_Los días pasaban como cualquier otro, la ausencia de mi madre cada día era mas notorio en mi, mi padre empezó a pensar que estaba deprimido._

_Comía, dormía, hacia mi tarea sin protestar y además de que mis calificaciones eran decentes, pero eso era todo, no hacia nada mas, él me enviaba a mis clases de Judo pero yo no entraba, me empecé a alejar de los pocos amigos que tenia, Tatsuki, quien era una gran amiga la aparte de mi, le decía que prefería estar solo. Todas las tardes al terminar la escuela iba al hospital donde fue al ultima vez que la sonrisa de mi mama ilumino la tierra como un sol, me quedaba en la silla de manos, fuera de la habitación blanca hasta la conciencia donde vi a mi padre llorar por primera vez._

_—¿Por que no lloras?_

_La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, se arrodillo ante mi con su bata de doctor aun puesta, no se como se entero de que venia a este lugar, mi padre se veía distinto después de estos tres meses desde que mi madre se fue. Se había dejado que le creciera la barba y ya no olía mas a ese perfume que me hacia estornudar, ahora olía a cigarro._

_Le mire a la cara, la agache y el dijo:_

_—Necesitas llorar hijo, si sigues así… —se quedo callado y dio un suspiro doloroso— Anda hijo, a tu madre no le hubiese gustado verte así._

_—Yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera. Si la hubiese protegido cuando callo del baño._

_—Hijo, tu madre tenia una enfermedad, no fue la caída, la caída fue por que no nos dimos cuenta de su enfermedad a tiempo. No quiero que tú enfermes._

_—Estoy bien._

_—Hijo, puedes compartir tus sentimientos conmigo. Somos una familia o ¿No?_

_Agache mas la mirada, mi padre apoyo ambas manos sobre mis hombros._

_—Cuando estemos tristes y cuando estemos felices —continúo: — debemos compartir todos esos sentimientos. O de otro modo me sentiré triste y abandonado._

_Su voz se le quebró y vi a mi padre con una sonrisa, pero no era de felicidad, era de dolor. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y después de tanto tiempo abrace a mi padre y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, de nuevo sentía como la tristeza desbordaba por todo mi cuerpo, era demasiado para mi, ningún niño puede soportar la perdida de algo tan grande._

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_"Ayudame"_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Algo mas? —¿quería que fuera su consolador? Menudo idiota

—Si, quiero ser algo más. No me conformaría nunca con ser solo tu amigo.

—Lo siento Ichigo —sus ojos parecían honestos— No quiero nada de ti, una amistad puede ser, pero no algo mas.

—¿Por que?

—Un amigo si por que no te puedo juzgar sin conocerte a fondo. Amigos con derecho no por que simplemente no me interesa la oferta. Menos a ser novios, no estoy interesada en ti.

—¿Y si yo lo estoy de ti?

Espere un momento y limpie mi mente, acepte la idea que estuviese enamorado de mi, pero yo no de él, me gusta y mucho, me sonroja y me entorpece, me hace sentir cosas extrañas pero no creo estar enamorada de él.

—Entonces, ni amigos seriamos.

—Acepto tu amistad. A no ser de que te enamore.

Solté una risita por la ironía en sus palabras. Seguía en mi trabajo de pelar mis zanahorias pero Ichigo dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cintura y me volvió a su rostro que esta desecho, parecía dolerle algo, pego sus labios en los míos de forma casta, yo no me moví.

—¿Como le llaman? —pregunto.

—¿A que?

—Cuando dicen que se enamoran y sienten algo en el estomago.

—¿Mariposas? —pregunte sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta.

—Eso, yo nunca lo he sentido, además, ¿Por que le dicen así? ¿Acaso alguien se ha comido orugas o mariposas? Es una forma asquerosa de decir que sientes como un susurro, como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa y caes de golpe. Cuando realmente mueres y vives por una persona.

—Tal vez tú nunca lo has sentido. —confesé apenada.

—No, nunca lo he sentido, pero si siento algo en mi estomago y en mi pecho y eso ocurrió desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos. —señalo mis ojos amatistas.

—Entiendo que son violetas pero no hay nada extraordinario más que ello. —agache la mirada pues acababa de entender que él…

—No fue el color, fue lo que reflejaba —lo mire sonrojada y sintiendo ese susurro en mi estomago— En tus ojos estaba yo.

Se acerco nuevamente a mis labios pero yo lo aparte de mí, frunció las cejas molesto y agacho la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir.

Y salio por la puerta de mi apartamento y me dejo ahí con la mente perdida en algún lugar de mi subconsciente. Ichigo me gusta pero solo eso, jamás podríamos tener algo mas, yo quiero un futuro y se nota que él no quiere alguno.

Termine de hacer mi ensalada y me recosté en el sofá y me puse a ver la tele que en realidad solo hacia compañía, en la tele todo estaba bien hasta que me acorde de mi madre, pronto seria su año luctuoso tenia en mente dejarle un poema y... mierda, no he acabado de leer el libro que he dejado en mi mochila. Deje mi plato de ensalada mas lleno que vacío y corrí hacia mi habitación, me lance en mi cama donde estaba mi libro y comencé a leer la magnifica y aterrorizada vida de la protagonista, ella vivía bajo el control de su padre, obligada a casarse con un hombre rico para salir de las deudas familiares, mi padre nunca hizo algo como ello, pero si controlaba mi vida, controlaba mi futuro.

Tome mi celular para escuchar un poco de música mientras escribía pero la fecha en el celular me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba pasando una fecha importante por alto. El aniversario luctuoso de mi madre seria este fin de semana

Cerré mi libro y tome uno de mis cuadernos y comencé a escribir. Tengo pensado ir este fin de semana al cementerio donde mi madre esta enterrada pero quizás, mi padre valla, no quiero verlo, ni por equivocación, será mejor si le escribo la carta a mi madre y el día exacto y la hora exacta quemo la carta y dejo que el humo la lleve hasta ella.

Al terminar mi carta la guarde en mi cajón, tome mi portátil y me apresure a terminar la tarea de ese día, mi beca no se hace sola y aunque no tengo las mejores calificaciones me esfuerzo mucho por serlo. Un portazo me hizo saltar pero al escuchar el golpe de unas llaves sobre la mesa ya sabia que era Orihime, ella entro a mi habitación sin preguntar y traía una enorme sonrisa, la mas grande que le hubiese visto, se lanzo hacia mi y callo sobre mi portátil cerrándola de golpe.

—Con esa emoción supongo que Uryuu te beso y mas te vale que lo haya hecho o te matare por cerrar así mi portátil.

—No solo eso Rukia —se incorporo y me sonrío se veía sonrojada

— ¡Ya somos novios!

—Júralo —le grite súper emocionada.

—¡Si!, hoy al terminar la película me pregunto si quería ser su novia, no supe que decir —jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello— y después de ello me beso y creo que esa fue la respuesta. Me gusta mucho Rukia además que es un caballero conmigo.

Se tumbo a mi lado y su sonrisa no se desvanecía ni creo que si le decía que compraría panecitos esa sonrisa de borraría, me sentía muy feliz por Orihime, ella como yo ha tenido una vida en soledad, hemos tratado de sobrevivir y ahora estamos aquí, a un paso de la felicidad.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ichigo?

La pregunta que mas me aterraba la dijo Orihime, eran demasiadas emociones para un lunes, me mordí el labio nerviosa y puse mi mejor cara.

—Estuvo a lo mucho diez minutos y se fue.

—¿Y eso es todo? —pregunto como si hubiese algo mas que contar, cosa que lo era pero no quería hablar de ello.

—Si Orihime es todo.

Al día siguiente mientras estaba en clase de algebra sentía algo, una mirada en mi, me volví a mi espalda y no había nada, seguía sintiendo esa terrible mirada sobre mi, mire a todas partes pero no había nadie clavando su mirada en mi, el timbre sonó y al fin seria el momento del almuerzo, honestamente yo no tenia hambre y lo bueno de que Orihime ahora tiene a su novio, Uryuu, es que puedo pasar mas tiempo en mi mesa junto a mis amigos leyendo.

Salí del salón con mi mochila negra y la colgué en uno de mis hombros. Todo corría a la normalidad de los días a excepción de que hoy pensé un poco en Ichigo. Es un chico complicado, no se que pase por su cabeza y eso me intriga.

—Buen día Usagi.

Volví a ver y era Ichigo Kurosaki, ya sabia que era él desde el momento en que dijo "Usagi" pero lo que me saco de mis pensamientos fue que estaba recargado en la ventada de mi salón; parece que ya se de donde sentía la mirada posesiva sobre mi, se acerco y con una enorme sonrisa jugueteaba con su paleta.

—Buen día Zanahoria. —le sonreí y el me miro extrañado.

—Creí que me golpearías por vigilarte. —confeso golpeando su cadera con la mía.

—Creo que me estoy adaptando a ti.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por como me fui ayer.

—Tu perdóname a mi, fui muy grosera contigo. —le mire por el rabillo del ojo y se veía relajado.

—Olvida lo que te dije ayer, no me sentía muy bien estaba molesto.

—Lo olvidare, no lo dudes, y espero que yo no te haya hecho enojar.

—Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por haber pensado que la vida es una mierda. —frunció el ceño hasta formar una línea recta en sus cejas.

—Ichigo, la mierda no es la vida, es las personas que dejas que habiten en esta.

—Por eso me gustas. —confeso pellizcando una de mis mejillas.

—Ves la vida de una forma distinta.

Sonrojada mire hacia otro lado provocando una risita en él. Era un tipo fastidioso pero lo veo sonreír y ese ceño fruncido permanente se relaja hasta dejar de existir y siento paz.

Caminamos por el pasillo juntos hasta llegar a la cafetería, Ichigo me abrió las puertas. Así que el niño juguetón es también un caballero. Eso si que no me lo esperaba, mis amigos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares pero habían mas cabezas de lo que recordaba, habían otra cabeza, estaban mis amigos de ayer incluso Orihime estaba pero un cabello azabache me llamo la atención, era Uryuu, novio de Orihime, sonreí en complicidad, creo que ahora Ichigo también se unirá a la pandilla.

—Se les ve bien juntos. —Ichigo miraba hacia la mesa donde todos reían.

—Si, es lindo ver a todos juntos.

—Creo que al fin puedo dejar a mi primo en buenas manos antes de irme.

No estoy segura de lo que dijo pero bajo esa playera de manga larga vi como suspiro nostálgicamente, me sonrío sin que la dulce miel que derramaban sus ojos llegara hasta sus labios. Ichigo camino lentamente, existe algo mas detrás de él, un secreto que quisiera averiguar, ahora mismo que lo veo se parece un poco a…

—Hey Usagi —el chico zanahoria grito extendiendo su mano hacia mi, sus ojeras parecían menos notorias. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

—Hola chicos. —dije mientras Ichigo acercaba dos sillas que tomo de la mes de junto. Todos me saludaron.

—Rukia, Orihime ya nos presento a su novio, es tu turno. —vocifero Rangiku desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Ichigo no es mi novio —aclare— Es… mi amigo.

—Claro Usagi, solo somos amigos.

—Alguien me dijo que saliste de casa de Rukia, Ichigo.

—Así es, la acompañe ayer hasta su casa y me asegure de que comiera. Orihime me la encargo.

Todos nos miraron boquiabiertos, asentí apenada. Pero todos son buenos amigos y se lo tomaron normal sin hacer preguntas inquisitorias, aceptaron a Uryuu y a Ichigo en nuestro círculo personal. Durante la comida Ichigo se mostró atento conmigo, sonreía a los comentarios inapropiados de Rangiku pero en cuanto menciono que si le gustaba Gin ya no le pareció gracioso y prefirió quedarse callada mientras que Gin fingió no escuchar nada.

.

.

.

Los días eran divertidos junto a Ichigo, pronto empezábamos a juguetear y a platicar, nos hicimos buenos amigos y para la sorpresa de todos estábamos muy unidos, era extraño por que jamás había tenido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien, jamás me había sentido parte de alguien y era mas extraño que no tengo mucho de conocerlo y se ha vuelto alguien tan importante en mi vida, no se a que se deba pero siento que el es como el sol, ilumina partes de mi con su sonrisa, aunque aun tengo curiosidad por esa sombrío enojo que desborda a cada rato y el por que de sus ojos tristes.

—¿Enserio? —cubrí mi enorme sonrisa con una de mis manos.

—Te lo juro Usagi, para mi es algo vergonzoso, no se si aun Tatsuki lo recuerda pero yo jamás lo olvidare.

—Así que Tatsuki fue la primer mujer en golpearte —sonreí mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

—Así es, es tonto pero en ese entonces yo era…

—¿Un pequeño ingenuo?

—Iba a decir feliz pero también. —acepto con amargura, note como sus ojos se opacaban y se perdían en alguna línea del tiempo—. Usagi, ¿Podemos ir a cenar hoy? Es viernes y pensé en que podíamos hacer algo.

—No creo este fin, tengo ropa que lavar, algunas cosas personales.

—Si no quieres esta bien.

—Hey Ichigo.

Una morena con la facha de porno se acerco a nosotros, su pantalón pegadísimo y su top azul marino contrastaba mucho en ese cabello verde lima. La conozco, su nombre es Nelliel y es la chica más zorra que conozco. Ichigo no paso desapercibido las curvas peligrosas que se movían y tenia ganas de vomitar, su sonrisa se extendió pero no de la forma en que a mi me lo muestra, era la sonrisa de un zorro astuto al asecho de su presa. Se mojo los labios con la lengua y me dio una punzada de celos, por ella y por él. Molesta me gire e iba directo al auto de Orihime hasta que Ichigo me tomo por detrás y me abrazo contra él rodeándome.

—Hola Nell, ¿Qué tal? —sonrío descaradamente Ichigo mientras me tenia así, abrazado a él y teníamos enfrente a esa mujer muy atractiva. A ella no le pareció de mucha gracia que estuviéramos así, se recargo sobre un pie y mostró mas sus caderas.

—No me has llamado desde lo que ocurrió el fin de semana pasado. —paso la mano por su cabello como si nunca lo hubiese tocado.

—Nunca prometí llamarte Nel.

—Ya veo que tienes a tu… amante de diario.

—Oye idiota yo… —Ichigo cubrió mi boca con su mano y luche por que me soltara y no me esperaba lo que venia enseguida.

—Ella no es solo mi amante de diario, es mi novia. Espero y te quede claro Nell.

De un solo movimiento Ichigo quito su mano de mi boca solo para presionar mis labios contra los suyos frente a la morena, ella se fue sin decir nada mas y yo me quede estupefacta, no sabia que hacer, por que Ichigo me abrazaba aun por la espalda su lengua atacaba mi boca y yo descansaba contra su pecho y note algo que crecía dentro de sus pantalones, algo que me provoco cosas ajenas a mi.

Le mordí el labio y me soltó. Le di una fuerte bofetada, le había quedado en claro que me iba a dejar de besar, además hace unos días dijo que lo olvidara todo.

Camine a grandes zancadas por el estacionamiento con la mirada de todos los curiosos a mí alrededor.

Ichigo molesto me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia él volviéndome a besar, no abrí mis labios y le di una patada en la pierna pero no me soltó le pegue en el pecho y aun así no me dejaba de besar, me obligaba a caminar de espaldas con el pegado como estampa en mis labios, sus manos me abrazaron de forma que no podía mover mis manos y aunque lanzaba patadas no encontraba sus pies. Me recargo sobre un auto y me dolió el impacto en mi espalda, Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y no me soltaba aun después de golpear el auto, por un instante sus labios dejaron los míos.

—Eres un hijo de…

—Rukia —el tono de su voz me puso en alerta, su mano estaba sobre su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba—. ¿Sabes… manejar? —hablaba despacio y de forma ronca.

—Algo, Ichigo… ¿Estas bien?

—Rukia… _ayúdame_. —de la nada palideceo hasta volverse amarillo canario. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y estaba sudando. Me asusto demasiado y más por que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer.

Su cuerpo cayó encima de mí, estábamos sobre su auto, el escarabajo rojo, le pase un brazo por mis hombros y camine con él hasta el asiento del copiloto, a tiempo record me pase al otro lado mientras sacaba sus llaves del pantalón, me las entrego y marcaba un número en el celular.

—Bueno, Urahara. Creo que he razonado, iré a visitarte es una urgencia.

* * *

_**TTnTT ¿Que le ha pasado a mi sexy Ichi? **_

_**Mil gracias a:**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q **_

_**jailys-sama**_

o0 Viech 0o

chappy

misel-kuchiki

Rukia inlove

Chappy-san

Sandrine Di

Miss-Bleacher

_**Muchas gracias por todas las personitas que me leen y dejan sus comentarios, por las sexys personitas del grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki" en Facebook, los que siguen esta historia y la han puesto como favorita... tambien a los que me leen sin dejar comentario.**_

_**Mil gracias 3 **_

_**Sigan comentando y mas rapido saldra el nuevo capi *W***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuarta estrella rota**_

_Estoy solo, en la misma habitación blanca hasta la conciencia con aroma a medicina, desde hace un año vengo regularmente y esta vez si que ha sido buenos golpes. Me duele la cabeza y mis brazos; sonrío complaciente, creo que es lo que mas me gusta de esto, la descarga de adrenalina que tengo cada que estoy en problemas me provoca mucha felicidad por las mañanas._

—_Buenos días —reviso una carpeta y anotaba cosas en ella— Ichigo, tu padre me pidió que esta vez te atendiera yo. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke._

—_De acuerdo. —musite._

_Se acerco y con un estetoscopio en mi pecho empezó a decir algo en voz tan baja que apenas podía escuchar._

—_¿Te duele algo?_

—_Los músculos de mis brazos y mi cabeza._

—_Para ser hijo de Isshin diría que te metes en demasiados problemas, aunque, para ser hijo de Masaki eres muy tranquilo._

—_¿Usted la conoció?_

—_La hermosa Masaki, —sus ojos volaron a un pasado mientras su cuerpo estaba en el presente— tienes sus ojos y su cabello, pero te pareces mas a tu padre._

—_Lo dudo. —fruncí los labios._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Mi padre es débil, aun no supera que ella ya no esta._

—_¿Y tu si? —tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado, suspiro y cruzo las piernas—. Tengo entendido que llevas un año así, peleándote en la escuela, tus calificaciones son del promedio regular pero peleas con la gente._

—_Se burlan de mí, ellos me buscan y me encuentran._

—_Yo le diría que eres un cobarde, solo un cobarde cree las cosas malas que la gente les cuenta, dime Ichigo, ¿Te vas a creer todo lo que la gente diga de ti? Además, es una clara señal de que no estas conforme contigo mismo, y no lo estas por que una pieza de ti te hace falta._

_Claro, mi madre me hace falta pero… se que puedo vivir así, reservado entre la gente, es mejor no encariñarte de las personas, mantener distancia y el mínimo contacto, así cuando decida irse sera menos doloroso y mas soportable la perdida y el consumo del olvido._

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

"Te necesito"

.

.

.

Me sentía nerviosa, no solo por que no manejo nada bien y además ni a licencia llego si no por que Ichigo estaba moribundo en el asiento de a lado, tomaba su pulso mirando fijamente el reloj en su celular además de que estaba cantando algo, su voz áspera me estaba partiendo de miedo y poniendo los pelos de punta, llegamos al hospital y prácticamente lo saque del auto, era muy pesado pero en ese mismo instante era como si su vida dependiera de mi me importo un carajo que pesara mucho y que apenas pudiese cargarlo.

Una amable enfermera nos vio y nos ayudo con una silla de ruedas, apenas estaba empujando la silla junto a la enfermera y esta tomaba los datos de él cuando un hombre de cabello blanquecino pero dando mas al grisáceo venia, tenia el aspecto de un psicólogo loco, traía una bata blanca y una barba de poco tiempo sin rasurar, se veía despreocupado y confiado.

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? —le pregunto divertido a Ichigo cuando estaba moribundo y eso me hizo enojar.

—¿Que no ve que esta enfermo? —grite y todo el hospital me miraba— Atiéndalo.

—¿Así que eres tu la pequeña Usagi? —parecía divertido e impresionado— Eres bonita, entiendo por que Ichigo te busca.

—Si no te importa —dijo Ichigo con dificultad— necesito atención.

Ese hombre de bata pasó sus manos en los mangos de la silla y lo empujo hacia el corredor, camine atrás de ellos y no hubo más conversación ¿Como es que ese hombre me conoce? Tengo dos semanas de conocer a Ichigo ¿Y ya le dijo a todo mundo le apodo que me puso? Es humillante, si sales vivo te matare Ichigo. Llegamos a un cuarto sin puerta donde habían demasiados enfermos, todos estaban en sillas acolchonadas, algunos de los dueños de dichas sillas estaban sin cabello. Todos parecían cansados y con sueño y tenían las mismas ojeras que Ichigo, por todo su cuerpo les recorrían mangueras de un azul transparente, me recordó a mamá, todos se veían tristes y sin vida; el hombre de bata cargo a Ichigo y lo puso en una de las sillas del fondo con vista a la ventana.

—Te dije que no resistirías mucho Ichigo, pero eres necio. Dime, ¿Que pensaría tu padre y tu madre sobre todo con tu actitud necia?

—Que soy fuerte. —sonrío sin que la miel derritiera sus ojos, estaba dolido.

—Eres un carbón necio.

No se que tanto hizo el doctor mientras que yo me senté en uno de los banquitos negros que estaba frente a la silla enorme de Ichigo, esto no puede ser mas que una enfermedad terminal, lo se, llegue a venir de esta forma con mi mama cuando estaba enferma, sentí el mismo dolor que experimentaba cuando mi madre gritaba, Ichigo se quejo y jadeaba cansado y se que le dolía algo, eran esas inyecciones, en mi mente vi a mi madre acostada en una cama blanca y su bata azul, su piel mas pálida que de costumbre y estaba terriblemente fría.

¡Recuerdo cuando el doctor dijo:

"—_Si hubiéramos descubierto esto a tiempo, se hubiera salvado." _

Espese a híper ventilar sintiendo una presión en mi pecho como si no pudiera respirar, este lugar era ella. Y lo peor de todo Ichigo también tiene cáncer.

Me levante y salí del cuarto, me detuve en una de las paredes del hospital. El dolor, la agonía y la desesperación de un fuego consumirte en vida pero que simplemente no se detiene empezó a querer matarme pero del mismo modo a cuando era una niña era perpetuo

Mi madre falleció cuando apenas tenia 12 años, desde entonces mi padre se ha mostrado más frío y con el tiempo no solo controlaba mi vida él era un monstruo.

—¿Estas bien Usagi?

Esta vez no era la voz de Ichigo quien me llamaba así.

—Doctor —tome mucho aire e intente respirar tranquilamente— ¿Usted, sabe que tipo de cáncer tiene Ichigo?

—Es un tumor cerebral. Cáncer cerebral primario, pronto necesitara una cirugía pero el se retracta.

Las palabras de Ichigo:

"_La vida es una mierda." _

_"Antes de irme_"

Ahora esas palabras tomaban sentido, ese tono violáceo como hematomas bajo sus ojos y su tono pálido amarillo dan el diagnostico a la verdad. Ichigo esta desahuciado. Me sentí como en aquella vez, cuando vi a mi madre por ultima vez, cuando ni siquiera ya me recordaba, su piel parecía quemada, ya no tenia pestañas y estaba delgada hasta los huesos, negué con la cabeza como queriendo que esas dolorosas imágenes e esfumaran de una buena vez, no quería pensar en Ichigo de esa forma.

—¿Cuanto tiempo le queda? —arrastre las palabras sin aliento.

—Ichigo estará muchos varios años con nosotros, se detecto a tiempo el cáncer. —el doctor me sonrío y sentí una tremenda paz en mi corazón—. Hace apenas unos meses, solo que él no mostró indicios de querer luchar contra este enemigo. No quería vivir, pensó que era una forma correcta de morir, hasta que te conoció. Hace apenas unos días vino y me platico de ti, una pequeña niña que aparenta quince años, cabello negro azabache, corto y ojos violetas.

—¿Le contó de mi? —es un maldito chismoso

—Claro, Usagi. —asintió sonriente—Me llamo Kisuke Urahara.

—Kuchiki Rukia. —me presente— Discúlpeme por haberle gritado, es que, me siento mal, no me agradan para nada los hospitales.

—Has tenido algún familiar enfermo de cáncer. —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, creo que en realidad este hombre si es un psicólogo.

Mierda, creo que soy demasiado obvia, mordí un de mis labios y parpadeé mis ojos varias veces un poco nerviosa

—Mi madre, cáncer de mama. Falleció.

—Lo lamento. —se disculpo.

—¿Por que Ichigo quería morir? —di por olvidado el tema de mi madre.

Si aun esta a tiempo de salir adelante ¿Por que es que decidió esto?

—Será mejor que tú le preguntes, yo he estado con él desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Me se su historia de inicio hasta hoy, pero es algo que creo él debe contarte.

El doctor se alejo por el pasillo. Me acerque a la entrada e Ichigo estaba acostado junto con una enfermera a su lado, imágenes de esos días vinieron otra vez; yo misma me había prohibido volver a pensar en ello y lo había logrado pero creo que ahora no será así.

Entre a la habitación blanca y camine hacia Ichigo, tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en la ventana. Me senté sobre banquito en el que acababa de estar e Ichigo me escucho. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola —dije cuando sus ojos se colapsaron con los míos.

—Hola —musito— Perdona el espectáculo. —se disculpo.

Su aspecto era cansado y respiraba como contando hasta sesenta, sus ojos miel me miraban exhaustos.

—Creo que, necesitas una explicación Usagi.

—Cállate y descansa, cuando creas oportuno, cuando quieras hablar lo harás, por ahora no se como entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo.

—Usagi, tu jamás ensuciarías, quisiera hablar contigo cuando salga de aquí.

—No es obligatorio.

—Eres mi amiga. —sus ojos estaban cerrándose involuntariamente y el se esforzaba por abrirlos—. ¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado?

—No, Ichigo estas teniendo una quimioterapia.

—¿Al menos puedo tomar tu mano?

Suspire tomando mucho aire, necesito mucha paciencia para Ichigo, es mas terco y necio que yo. Moví el banquito y lo puse a su lado, me senté y tome su mano, el se estremeció como si sintiera alivio después de mucho tiempo, parece un niño indefenso.

—Y bien señorita Usagi, dígame, ¿Que color le gusta?

—¿Me preguntas sobre mi color favorito cuando estas tan enfermo?

—Bueno, tengo que pisar el suelo algún día, aunque tú me haces sentir que no existe la gravedad.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, odio que este imbecil produzca sensaciones tan diversamente tediosas.

—Mi color favorito es el negro. —respondí rápidamente después de esa confesión tan cursi.

—¿Y tu música favorita?

—Bueno, me gusta casi toda, no me voy tanto a género, me tiene que gustar la letra de las canciones y la interpretación, existen cantantes que no saben expresar el sentimiento de las canciones.

—Exigente eh. —sonrío con ganas y me contagio.

—Selectiva le diría yo.

—¿Comida favorita?

—Las naranjas con salsa picante.

—Ya somos dos, amo lo picante —sus ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse—. ¿Libro favorito?

—¿Y que te hace pensar que me gusta leer?

—Cada día que te veía en la cafetería leías, al menos un libro por mes.

Maldito pervertido acosador.

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—¿Un libro infantil?

—Es un mundo de locos, donde lo irracional para este mundo es lo mas cuerdo en el. Amo eso.

—¿La locura?

—Ser tú mismo sin ocultarte bajo una máscara y que no te importe si es cuerdo o no.

—Lo dices como si supieras que es eso.

—Una persona me obligaba a ser algo que yo no era, vivía en una familia que esperaba mucho de mi, ser la mas pequeña de la familia es vivir bajo la sombra de muchos que están por delante de ti, te cuidan tanto, quieren que no cometas los errores y te llenan un mundo de espejos donde no les gustaría que te miraras. Quieren que seas perfecta y no te preguntan lo que realmente quieres en este mundo.

—No se que es eso, a mi nunca me han prohibido sentir algo, si no que, al contrario, yo me prohíbo muchas cosas.

—¿No te pudiste prohibir besarme?

Pregunte un poco molesta pero también un poco en burla, es un proceso difícil esto y debe tener la cabeza ocupada en algo mas.

—No me prohíbo lo que deseo, solo lo que me desagrada. Gracias por todo, Rukia.

Alargo su mano hacia mi rostro y lo toco. Sonrío y al segundo seguido quedo dormido. Este día ha dicho tres veces mi nombre, me agrada como suena pero, amo mas que me diga Usagi.

.

.

.

—Gracias por avisar Rukia.

Uryuu venia un poco alterado y detrás venia un hombre de cabello blanco idéntico a él solo que le doblaba la edad y quizás un poco mas, venia vestido totalmente de blanco con solo una corbata azul que contrastaba. Se acerco a Ichigo y revisaba su cuerpo. Urahara llego enseguida.

—Que gusto Ryuuken. —exclamo Urahara hacia el hombre de cabello blanquecino pero este apenas le miro.

—¿Como sigue Kurosaki? —pregunto con un tono de molestia.

—Debe descansar pero creo que la señorita Kuchiki ha sido de gran ayuda.

Sus ojos azules me miraron para después volver a mirar a Ichigo, junto sus cejas preocupado y de uno de los bolsos de su bata saco una jeringa, presiono la aguja en el brazo pálido de Ichigo y extrajo sangre.

—Hola Rukia. —Uryuu, el ahora novio de Orihime me saludo.

—Hola Uryuu. —le salude de beso en la mejilla.

—Así que mi primo esta enfermo. —suspiro exhausto— No me sorprende que no me haya avisado.

Observe a los dos doctores canosos atenderlo con cuidado.

Uryuu me dio una palmadita en la espalda y mire dentro de esos profundos ojos mar.

—Gracias —susurro— Eres muy amable al ser gentil con Ichigo, el suele —entrecerró los ojos buscando una palabra correcta— tratar a las personas de una forma indiferente.

—Quisiera que me tratara así, que solo fuese como alguien mas.

—Esto es algo más.

Realmente esto es algo especial, desde el momento en que le vi por primera vez, desde aquel día en el concierto. Jamás olvidaría sus dorados ojos pero todo había sido tan rápido que no pude captarlo bien, incluso ese día en la fiesta cuando vi sus ojos envolverme en su mundo. La primera vez que me beso. Son recuerdos que simplemente no olvidare. ¿Es que realmente existe el hilo del destino? Por que cuando yo estaba con "él" nunca me sentí así, aun después de tantos años cuando termino lo que yo creían era "amor" jamás me he sentido así, sus besos realmente me derriten y me llevan a enormes temperaturas, me sonrojo y mi piel se eriza como gallina ante su voz, ante sus labios.

Me acerco lentamente a su cuerpo adormilado, es tan guapo. ¿Como puede ser que alguien tan bello puede estar así? Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la acerco mis labios, le doy un delicado beso sellando mi promesa:

_~ Desde hoy Ichigo te cuidare y te protegeré, hare que quieras volver a vivir tu estrella no se puede existir aun nos falta mucho por vivir, prometiste cuidarme y quiero que lo hagas, por favor, quédate a mi lado. ~_

Suelto mis labios de su pálido cuerpo y él aun duerme, espero y todo esto llegue a terminar rápido.

—Hey zanahoria crecida, despierta, te necesito.

* * *

**DX Esto se va a poner cada vez mas intenso, en el proximo capitulo lemmon, sera la primera vez de nuestra parejita y ahora si, vendran los verdaderos problemas y las discuciones por el pasado de ambos. **

**Gracias a: **

**Majo Paredes**

**Rukia inlove**

**MaybellApril**

**jailys-sama**

**misel-kuchiki**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q **

**galaxydragon**

**caballero oscuro**

**Nico Robin 13**

**También millones de gracias a las chicas del grupo: _Mis Fics Ichiruki_**.** gracias por su apoyo y su cariño salto de emoción cada que leo que me extrañan o que quieren que actualice, de verdad mil gracias. **

**Gracias por comentar, ponerlo como favorito, seguir la historia y a los que no hacen nada de eso pero se toman su tiempo en leerme mil gracias besos y abrazitos... *** esta historia es gracias a ustedes sigan comentando me dan mas animo de seguir ^_^ **

**Necesito ayuda, me podrían comentar canciones románticas así de las cuales ustedes lloran, sea el genero que sea y el idioma que sea, necesito música nueva para inspirarme y ya me exprimí los sesos y ya no se que mas escuchar ...XDXDXD **

**Recuerden hoy subo doble capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quinta estrella rota**_

_Todos los chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mí y de mi muy extraño tono de cabello pero ya me había acostumbrado. Mi primo Uryuu siempre estaba a mi lado, callado, con sus libros y tejidos. Y así pasamos el tiempo, solo él y yo no éramos los grandes amigos pero al menos la soledad de ambos no se sentía._

—_Se lo que se siente Ichigo. —dijo mi primo mientras estábamos sentados a la orilla del río— Solo que yo vi a mi madre morir._

—_¿Será que, todas las mamás deben morir? —pregunte distraído pensando en el sufrimiento de Uryuu._

—_Al menos tú tienes a Isshin. Mi padre ni siquiera me mira._

_Arrojo una piedra en el río deformando nuestros rostros que se reflejaban._

—_"Te pareces a ella"...dijo. Y desde entonces no me mira, yo veía a mi mamá llorar. Ella era poca cosa para mi padre, eso decía la abuela._

—_Uryuu._

—_"Tu no eres mi nieto"... dice mi abuela, al menos tu padre te quiere y al menos nunca viste a tu mamá llorar. Eres un idiota Ichigo. —seco sus lagrimas con su puño cerrado— Tu vida puede seguir y vienes a este río a llorar, ya han pasado cuatro años desde eso, yo debería ser el que llora no tu._

—_Uryuu yo..._

—_Tienes la oportunidad que tu padre te da. Eres débil, flojo, llorón, imbecil._

—_Soy un ser gris Uryuu, no existe día en que no piense en ella, al menos en tu familia no finge, veo a mi padre tratar de ser feliz cuando se que no lo es, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, mi padre cada día esta peor, tengo miedo de que muera de tristeza, quisiera yo morir si él se va, no me quedan fuerzas para seguir en un mundo de mezcla de colores ambiguos en la que todos nuestros destinos se mueven determinadamente sin una razón, y esa razón son ellos._

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

"_Yo también te necesito"_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo regreso del hospital el domingo por la mañana, Uryuu me mando un mensaje diciéndome la dirección de su apartamento, saldría con Orihime y él asegura que si en todo este tiempo no le ha dicho a nadie era por algo razonable, Uryuu prefirió no decirle a nadie, era nuestro secreto así que yo lo cuidaría hoy.

Fue cuestión de cinco estaciones en metro y unos diez minutos a pie y finalmente llegue, era el edificio tal y como lo había dicho, blanco con tubos grises en forma de una puerta abierta, la abrí y subí por las escaleras de mosaicos y barandal de madera, llegue al tercer piso y busque la puerta C9, apenas di el primer toque cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y caí ante unos brazos duros y un perfume dulce.

—Buenos días Usagi.

—!Idiota!

Me retire de sus enormes brazos, rasco su cabellera alborotándola, solo traía puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos beige. Caray, su torso es tan...

—Eres puntual. —musito tomándome de la cintura invitándome a entrar me aleje de su cuerpo desnudo y entre a la casa.

Deje las bolsas de comida que traía en lo que parecía era la cocina y sentí la presencia de Ichigo detrás de mi.

—Me dijo Uryuu que te gusta mucho el curry.

Saque las cosas de las bolsas e Ichigo se acerco al refrigerador y saco dos botellas de refresco sin apartar su mirada de mi.

—Amo el curry. —dejo la otra botella a un lado de las bolsas con comida.

—¿Por que no te vas a tu cuarto? Se supone que acabas de venir de una quimio.

—Tienes razón —tomo del refresco— pero es la primera vez, así que no es agresivo.

Empecé a cortar las verduras pero él se puso detrás de mi rodeando sus brazos tras de mi, abrazo mi pequeño vientre y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, beso mi oreja de una forma lenta y delicada. Sentí como me estremecí ante su tacto, deje el cuchillo sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

—Yo también te necesito. —susurro.

Me arrastro contra su cuerpo caminando hacia atrás y me giro a modo de que de nuevo estaba entre esa jaula de sus brazos y me beso. Metió su lengua en mi boca deleitándose con la mía en una danza sin victoria. Jalo de mi blusa negra dejando al desnudo mi hombro y bajo su boca hasta mi cuello, involuntariamente choque mis caderas contra las de él y el las acepto acariciando una de mis nalgas en aprobación hacia él, la forma tan ruda en que curvo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me provoco un gemido de asombro que sus labios mantuvieron en secreto. Mis manos descansaban en sus antebrazos y subieron hasta su alocado cabello y jale de el y su cuerpo se pego mas al mío, caminábamos hacia atrás, su lengua era tan dulce, sentía mi deseo crecer junto a la de él. De una forma brusca, cuidadosa y sensual me estampo contra una puerta, me levanto y enrosco mis piernas en contra de su cuerpo, mi falda blanca se levanto y sentí contra mi cuerpo su abultada erección, gemí alto y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la enorme placentera sensación de su cuerpo caliente desnudo contra el mío; aprovecho el momento y ataco mis pechos levantando mi blusa y mordiendo sobre mi sujetador, jamás nadie había besado, visto o mordido aquella zona y era genial. Empuje mis caderas contra las suyas y el jadeaba contra mi cuerpo.

—Te deseo Rukia. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Es la tercera vez que dice mi nombre y amo como sus labios rozan cada letra de mi no común nombre, le mire a los ojos y le bese con fuerza y decisión.

—Hazlo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.

No basto ni un segundo cuando de pronto abrió la puerta y me tumbo en una cama, estaba encima de mi moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, sentía su deseo en contra de mi short y mis bragas y me gusto. Beso mi cuello y lo chupo, volví a sentir un calor que inundaba mis mejillas en un tono rojizo, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Beso mis labios delicadamente y se aparto de mi, me quede viendo hacia el techo y escuche que abrió un cajón, removió varias cosas y cuando al fin encontró lo que quería cerro de golpe el cajón, yo me quede mirando aun el techo sin poder creer lo que estaba apunto de suceder, no falta mucho para que cumpla dieciocho, pensé que esto pasaría cuando me casara, pensé entregarme en mi luna de miel con el hombre que amo. Es sonido de una bragueta bajar me saco de mi ensoñación y me trajo a lo que iba a pasar, sus pantaloncillos cayeron, lo escuche, desabrocho sus tenis y lo lanzo, escuche como golpearon el suelo; Ichigo (el nuevo sujeto al que mi corazón empezaba a querer) estaba frente a mi, desnudo y yo tenia miedo a mirar, se acerco a mi recargándose contra mi cuerpo, su miembro se endureció en contra de mi pierna, estaba húmeda una pequeña parte. Beso delicadamente mis labios y en sus ojos la miel estaba tan liquida y caliente que creí que eran el sol.

Me quito mi blusa y mi sujetador volvió a la luz, bajo mi falda junto a mi short, solo quede con mi ropa interior y mis sandalias, las quito. Empezó a besarme desde mi rodilla, subiendo hasta mis muslos y por dentro, me beso ahí y siguió subiendo, seguía mas arriba y paso por mi ombligo siguiendo la línea recta, hasta mis pechos, subió mi sujetador y suspiro para después atrapar uno de mis pechos en sus labios extasiados, me encorve hacia adelante escuchando mi corazón cada vez latir mas fuerte. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda desabrochando lo que le obstruía seguir subiendo; cuando al fin llego los lanzo lejos y siguió subiendo hasta mi mandíbula y de ahí siguió hasta mi oído.

—Eres hermosa. —murmuro apretando mis pequeños pechos.

—Ichigo.

—Estas segura, quiero tu aprobación.

Su pene se movía en contra mis piernas, cerré mis muslos un poco nerviosa, quería decir no, estaba con mi palabra en la punta de la lengua pero él se la llevo cuando volvió a besarme de la misma forma firme y mandona. Abrí mis piernas para él y acaricie uno de sus glúteos trayéndolo hacia mí. Sus pulgares rasguñaron mis caderas cuando bajo mis bragas, toda yo me encorve hacia adelante disfrutando de la increíble sensación. Rasgo el paquete con sus dientes y saco el preservativo, no tardo nada en envolver su turgente erección pero para mi pasaron siglos, tantos pensamientos venían a mi mente, incluso el rostro de él vino a mi mente, quería hacerlo con ese imbecil que me destrozo pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Ichigo abrió mis piernas con delicadeza y se acostó encima de mí, cerré los ojos, no quería mirarlo, poco a poco sentí como me invadía pero apenas sentí que entro, no era doloroso, Ichigo suspiro y saco su miembro, pensé que se había arrepentido pero me sorprendí cuando uno de sus dedos me acaricio, entraba y salía haciendo círculos.

—Eres virgen. —afirmo.

No conteste nada y apoye mi frente en uno de sus hombros mientras que el seguía moviendo sus dedos adentro y afuera.

—¿Esta mal?

—Tengo que ser lo doble de cuidadoso. —beso mi coronilla— Todo esta bien, ¿Confías en mi?

—En teoría.

Retiro sus dedos y de nuevo sentí esa invasión, estaba incómodamente mojada y el seguía adentro, cada vez se hundía mas pero de una forma lenta, no sentí dolor solo pánico, estaba a punto de hacer el amor, estaba a un solo paso de perder mi inocencia y entregársela a un hombre que me ha besado sin pedirlo que me enloquece con sus miradas y que ha robado mi corazón cuando le lleve al hospital.

Entro de una estocada y sentí una punzada, como un dolor estomacal pero concentrado en una parte mucho mas baja y de un dolor leve, se quedo apenas unos segundos sin moverse, me sentía incomoda con el así pero apoyo las palmas de sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y su bien formado vientre comenzó a moverse, era un movimiento preciso hacia mis caderas, entraba y salía con lentitud pero era apenas un leve movimiento.

—Enrosca tus piernas en mi cintura.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y le vi con su rostro en un gesto de preocupación y sus labios entreabiertos, hice lo que me pidió y jadeo largamente.

—Dios, Rukia.

Sus ojos miel me miraban con tanto deseo pero había algo mas, me levante un poco con la ayuda de mis codos y bese sus carnosos labios y el me abrazo de una forma tan brusca que caímos de golpe sobre la cama y el empezaba a moverse de verdad, su pecho resbalaba sobre el mío, su rasposa barba tan me provocaba sensaciones que hasta ahora me eran tan ajenas, se aferraba a mis piernas, mi cintura, besaba mi cuerpo con tanto amor que me sentía caer en sus ojos profundos llenos de una miel dorada, un sentimiento crecía al fondo de mi corazón, lo amo, lo amo, estoy tan segura, esto es mas que el amor eterno, mas que se quieren la noche y el día, mas que la luna y el sol, esto es mío, amor de siempre.

Mis piernas se entumecieron y era como cuando se duermen, era algo que estaba llegando a mí e Ichigo lo sabia por que se levanto de mi cuerpo y me abrazo trayéndome a él, se sentó al borde de la cama conmigo en brazos pero ahora yo movía mis caderas en contra de las suyas.

—I-chigo. —mis labios temblaban pero pronunciaban su nombre con coherencia.

—Te a-mo.

Sus caderas se precipitaron en contra de las mías, me sujetaba con fuerza enredando mis débiles brazos al rededor de su cuello y mis piernas al rededor de su resbalosas caderas. Tome valor y pase mi lengua por su barbilla y de ahí subí hasta su mejilla, pego mas su rostro al mío y seguí el camino hacia su oído hasta su lóbulo y lo mordí. Ichigo se levanto y me tomo de los glúteos, con experiencia, me columpio de esa forma dos, tres veces hasta que al fin sentí una explosión en mis oídos, lo imagine morado brillando con miles de chispas rosadas, me deshice como hielo ante el sol en sus brazos, Ichigo se movió mas conmigo adentro y se detuvo viniéndose en un orgasmo sensacional. Grito como si estuviera sintiendo un gran alivio, callo espaldas a la cama y yo aun lo abrazaba, tenia mi rostro enterrado en su pecho duro y sudoroso. Inhale su aroma, combinación de perfume y esencia de Ichigo. Abrace a Ichigo y vino a mi nueva Rukia la última frase que los labios que mi zanahoria dijo: _**Te amo**_. ¿Estaría jugando?, de seguro le a de decir eso a todas, me enterré las a su pecho pero Ichigo me distrajo moviendo sus dedos por toda mi columna.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien. Dime, ya lo habías hecho con alguien como yo.

—Si te refieres a alguien tan imposible y odiosamente hermosa, no, jamás.

—Hablo de virgen. —mis ondas sonoras golpearon el vientre de Ichigo, bajo su ombligo estaba una fina línea de bellos cafés dorado hasta su miembro aun erecto envuelto en un platico blanquecino.

—No.

—Bien. Fuiste gentil.

—¿Con que?

—En mis libros, cuanto ella se entrega a él por primera vez piden sean gentiles y cuidadosos.

—Yo te dije a ti que seria cuidadoso por que jamás haría algo para herirte, creo que las protagonistas de tus libros tienen relaciones con sujetos bruscos e inconcientes. No debes pedirlo, yo te lo daré.

—¿Y si quiero espacio?

Me tomo de mis costillas y me subió hasta donde su rostro, lo pego al mío y me abrazo.

—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de aceptar que lo hiciéramos.

Beso con delicadeza mis labios, cada que lo hacia puedo olvidarlo todo, olvidar mi pasado, olvidarlo a "él", olvidarme de que es la primera vez que alguien me ve desnuda, la primera vez que hago el amor.

Nos recostamos en la cama, desnudos y sin pudor. Estábamos frente a frente, beso mis labios con delicadeza, en forma pura, sin prisas ni pasión.

—Eres especial Usagi.

Me abrazo y caí en un sueño profundo.

Los brazos de Ichigo me rodeaban, la luz de la habitación me daba de lleno en la cara y parpadee varias veces desorientada, estire mis brazos y me dolían mucho, era como cuando dejaba de ir a natación y se me ocurría ir un día cualquiera, al siguiente sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado. El rostro de Ichigo estaba sobre mis pechos, su rostro era calido y tenia la expresión de paz en el.

Logre zafarme de su abrazo estrangulador y busque algún reloj que me diera coherencia de la hora, si es que aun seguía en el planeta tierra. Había ropa tirada, taque mis pechos con mis manos y camine hasta los vaqueros de Ichigo, me incline y los tome, busque entre sus bolsos y ahí estaba su celular, la una de la tarde, creo que dormí demasiado, tome la playera de Ichigo y la puse a mi cuerpo rápidamente y corrí hacia la cocina, saque todo lo que hacia falta y me puse a cocinar. Encontré los trastes rápido, los organizaban casi igual que yo, una hora después el curry ya estaba listo.

Me puse a preparar un poco de agua de sabor cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y una turgente erección golpeo contra mi espalda baja.

—hummm... —suspiro Ichigo contra detrás de mi oído—.Huele bien

—Es que ya esta el curry.

—Yo no hablo de la comida.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, sus manos descendieron hasta mi intimidad, di un saltito de impresión y gemí con los labios apretados.

—I-Ichigo, puede llegar Uryuu.

—Lo único que me molestaría es que te viera desnuda.

Alzo la playera por atrás y fue cuando sentí que estaba desnudo, su miembro golpeaba hacia mi. Me inclino un poco y me sostuve de la mesa de la cocina, se posiciono detrás de mi y de un golpe entro de nuevo en mi interior, de nuevo sentí el dolor pero esta vez era mas soportable y fácil de ignorar, sus manos se metieron a través de la playera buscando mis pechos y los masajeaba con experiencia, sus caderas golpeaban las mías profundizando su penetración, entraba y salía de mi cuerpo y yo lo recibía con amor.

—Más, más, más —suplique.

Ichigo dio un gruñido brutal que hizo erizar todo mi cuerpo, soltó mis pechos y se aferro a mis caderas con fuerza, sus dedos me lastimaban pero me importo muy poco, con ayuda de la mesa me impulsaba hacia atrás. Oh si Ichigo así.

La danza continuaba y a ratos miraba hacia atrás y veía a Ichigo echar la cabeza atrás, apretar su mandíbula con excitación y mover sus caderas lo mas adelante que pudiera, no tenia la libertad de tocarlo o de besarlo pero esta forma de hacer el amor era mas que exquisita, me dolía pero no por eso mis ganas de él cesaron.

Cada vez era mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas concentrado, un ardor recorrió mi cavidad hasta mis caderas, estaba a punto de llegar a esa cúspide del placer jamás me había sentido así, jamás en mi vida había querido experimentar que eran estas olas de sensaciones cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen como uno solo.

—Oh, Rukia.

Me soltó y salio de mi con rapidez dejando todo su placer sobre la espalda de la playera, Ichigo jadeo un poco y beso mi cabeza, me giro con delicadeza, tiro lo que había en la mesa, incluso el agua que estaba haciendo, quise regañarle pero me cargo y me acostó en la cama, y con habilidad sus labios besaron mi sexo. Grite de placer cuando sus hábiles dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo, su lengua bailaba junto a mi clítoris, me levante un poco para mirarle y lo que vi me excito demasiado, ver a Ichigo inclinado lamiéndolo todo de mi me dejo convulsiones de fuego.

—Ah, mi amor. —gemí.

—Pervertida.

—Mas duro, más. —sus dedos entraron con mas fuerza, su lengua dejo mi intimidad y ahora estaba tratando de bailar junto a mi lengua.

Nos besamos con tanta pasión que creí que iba a morir de tantas hermosas sensaciones me aferre a su espalda y le deje que continuara, ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca y el los absorbía, estaba abriéndome paso para mi orgasmo, estaba tan apunto. Y las estrellas volvieron a volar a mí alrededor, me tumbe en la mesa disfrutando del placer inmenso que me dio al llegar a ese mundo que ahora estaba conociendo.

Saco su mano de mí y me beso con mucha pasión.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos castaños, me abrazo con fuerza levantándome de la mesa.

—¿Estas bien?

—Mucho mejor ahora —. Dije contra sus enormes brazos.

—Usagi, ¿Serias mi novia?

Le mire a la cara y el me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no me pude negar, acaricie su alocado cabello, arquee una ceja y le bese la nariz.

—Solo si prometes limpiar este desastre mientras me baño.

—O, mejor nos bañamos juntos.

—Esta bien señor Zanahoria.

—Esta bien, señorita Usagi, próxima señora Zanahoria.

Me bajo de sus enormes brazos y me tomo de la mano, fuimos hasta su baño, al entrar me quite la playera e Ichigo me dio una fuerte nalgada, me gire molesta y le di un golpe en el estomago, fue mala idea por que me ataco besándome en el cuello y volvimos a hacer lo que dejamos en la cocina y la recamara.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y apenas estábamos comiendo.

—Te quedo deliciosamente picoso el Curry. —me halago.

—Gracias. —me sonroje.

—Rukia, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novia?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida mire a Ichigo confundida, me limpie la boca con una servilleta.

—Me gustas y mucho.

—Tú también a mí. —tomo mi mano que descanzaba en la mesa.

—Quédate conmigo, para siempre.

—Ichigo, apenas nos conocemos y apenas somos novios y yo no…

—Yo nunca seré como Kaien.

Mire a Ichigo con miedo, "Kaien" ¿Cómo es que…? Me levante sin comprender aun las palabras de Ichigo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me tenia prohibido pensar en `el y mucho mas decir su nombre. Ichigo se levanto junto a mí y me miro bajo esas pestañas largas.

—Yo lo conocí, Rukia, él es mi primo. Se mas de ti de lo que quieres admitir.

* * *

_**Genial Ichigo, la cagaste cuando Rukia esta aceptando quererte ¬¬**_

_**Por que los hombres son así.. ahss como me chocan**_

_**Dejen un sexy comentario, díganme que les gusta, que no les gusta, quieren lemmon mas pervertido o mejor me mato y dejo de escribir?**_

_**Arigato Gozaimas y Viva el IchiRuki**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Las chic s del grupo de Facebook Mis Fics Ichiruki. Gracias por su apoyo y por amar mi Fic**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_

_**jailys-sama**_

_**A todos que la han puesto como historia favorita**_

_**Que siguen la historia**_

_**Y los que me leen sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas**_

_**Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerme**_


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_._

_._

_**Sexta estrella rota**_

_—Entonces ¿Cual es el nombre del bastardo que mato a mi padre?_

_Pregunte. Era el mismo hospital en el que había dejado a mi adorada madre, ahora había dejado a mi atolondrado padre. Mire a mi tío Ryuuken quien por primera vez le veo tenso, estaba muy inquieto._

_—Fue un hombre que siempre pensó que su esposa le engañaba con Isshin. No se su real nombre solo se que él y tu padre eran amigos de la universidad. —aclaro para después suspirar; sobo su cuello—. Puedes quedarte en casa de tu tía Ikaku si lo deseas, allá esta Kaien y se que no te llevas bien con él pero, puedes quedarte con nosotros, se que Uryuu estaría mas que complacido._

_—¿Que diferencia abría tío? No hay diferencia, se que ahora sin mi padre estoy mas que perdido. Pero juro que tomare venganza de el que lo haya matado._

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

"_Mentiras"_

.

.

.

—¿Que dices? ¿Como mierda conoces a Kaien?

—Rukia espera yo...

—¡Nada de espera! —alzo la voz cada vez mas— ¿Eres un maldito acosador? ¿Y a que viene eso de tu primo?

—Rukia es difícil de entender.

—¡Dímelo!

Exigí sin saber realmente a lo que me enfrentaba ¿Como sabe de Kaien? de seguro también a de saber sobre el por que huí de mi casa. ¡No! Tendré que huir de nuevo.

—Ese día en el concierto no fue una casualidad, mi primo me pidió que te siguiera.

—¿Por que? —sentía las lagrimas apunto de salir ¿Quien mierda se cree Kaien? ¿Como se atreve a seguirme? ¿Y si solo Ichigo estuvo todo este tiempo tras de mi solo por él? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—En ese entonces Kaien aun te quería.

Aun me quería... Eso es una mentira, Kaien jamás me quiso solo fui un juego esas fueron sus exactas palabras cuando fue a mi casa y me termino bajo el sol de Agosto. Yo ya no lo quiero hace tanto que lo extirpe de mi corazón sin saber si volvería a amar, había quedado un hueco enorme en mi pecho que nada podía cerrar hasta que conocí a Ichigo. Ha llenado de luz mi corazón como un sol.

—¿Y? ¿Que no le es suficiente su esposa y su hijo?

—Rukia mi primo es una mierda, lo se. —trato de tocarme pero retrocedí—. Me ofrecí a buscarte, a conseguir toda la información posible para él por que me iba a pagar. Pero después me entere que había embarazado a esa chica y deje las cosas en paz.

—Por eso sabes mucho de mi. —le mire con desprecio— ¿Sabes algo mas? —pregunte temerosa.

Sus ojos miel me miraron con culpa, intento de nuevo tocarme y yo de nuevo retrocedí. Se acerco con autoridad y me abrazo sin preguntar trate de que me soltara pero fue un sin sentido.

—Se que algo paso con tu padre y por ello huiste.

Sentí que el aire se evaporaba no solo de mis pulmones si no del entorno al que estaba, abrí mis ojos y trate de alejarme, las lagrimas iban a salir y no quería llorar, no enfrente de Ichigo.

Imágenes de esa ultima noche con mi padre, esa noche cuando supe toda la verdad y de donde venia, aquellas muertes, tanta sangre. Tengo algunas pesadillas sobre eso pero esto es mil veces peor.

Me apoye en su pecho, odio ser tan frágil, Por que no puedo dejar mi pasado atrás, se suponía que iba a reiniciar una nueva vida aquí en Karakura pero el pasado jamás me dejara, siempre estaré ligado a el. Me estremecí bajo la idea de que así como Kaien esta aquí quizás mi padre también.

—Suéltame —pedí entre sollozos.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, ya es tarde y en este estado...

—Déjame sola —le interrumpí.

Aparte su pecho de mi rostro pero el no me soltó, trataba de mirarme a la cara pero odio que me vean llorar.

—Entiendo que lo acabo de joder todo pero... Siempre jodo las cosas, es mi mayor habilidad. Pero, si te enterabas tu sola o por alguien mas de esto estaría peor de mierda la situación. Lo siento Rukia. Entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver, pero entiende que yo odio las mentiras, así como no puedo mentirte y decir que no te amo, por que, estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti. Estoy loco por ti Rukia.

—¿De mi y de cuantas mas? —pregunte llena de rabia, no volvería a caer en un truco como ese. En fin, familia de Kaien tenía que ser.

—Solo de ti. —dijo ofendido soltándome. Me limpie mis lágrimas y le mire con odio.

—¿Y todas con las que te has cogido? Es típico que usen el mismo argumento.

Camine hacia la habitación de Ichigo, tome mi bolso y salí de el. Ichigo estaba detrás de mi echando humo por los ojos.

—No Rukia, estas mal.

—No, tu eres el idiota y mas Kaien, ¿Creían que iban a lastimarme mas? —pregunte indignada a punto de salir de esa casa.

—No seas terca Rukia, que no entiendes... —tomo con fuerza mi brazo obligándome a mirarle. Me hizo daño— ¿Que no lo entiendes?

—¡No, no lo entiendo déjame!

Pero fue inútil, sus labios presionaron los míos y mierda, cerro la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza haciéndome chocar contra ella y contra su bien formado cuerpo, de nuevo mis sentidos se obstruían y me volví una estupida, cada que sus labios me besan no soy capaz ni de recordar mi nombre. Me levanto contra la puerta, alzando mi falda dejándome sentir contra mí húmeda cavidad su insaciable miembro que ya estaba listo. Sus manos tomaban con fuerza las mías levantándolas a ambos lados de mi torso. No solo por que él es mil veces mas fuerte que yo si no que su endiablado cuerpo de Dios pagano al sexo me enloquecía, ya podía imaginarme la de cosas que me haría, es todo un experto en ello. Soltó una de mis manos y escuche el bajar de su boxer, su pene estaba duro, caliente para mí. La misma mano busco mi centro e hizo a un lado mis bragas y de un movimiento entro profundamente en mi interior, me lastimo un poco pero sus labios y su mano que ahora jugueteaba con mi pezón y lo giraban, pellizcaban y jalaban me retorcían haciéndome olvidar todo, dejándome como una tonta ante su tacto.

—Estoy loco, tan duro y loco Rukia. —jadeo.

Me embestía sobre la puerta, yo solo era capaz de sentirlo, de contraer mis paredes para él sintiendo que poco a poco se acumulaba esa energía que me llevaría a mi orgasmo. Pero también estaba pensando en la mierda que hizo Kaien, quiero a Ichigo pero no creo amarlo, estoy muy lastimada, no puedo amarlo. Acuno su rostro en mi cuello y enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas.

—Te deseo como no te imaginas —apago un brutal gruñido en mi cuello— La de cosas que quiero hacerte.

Esas palabras se concentraron en lo más profundo de mí haciéndome gemir y temblar, odio este tipo de magia que tiene sobre mí. Sus manos hurgaron en mi playera, hasta que encontraron la base de esta y me la saco por arriba, mis pechos estaban de nuevo a su disposición, relamió sus labios para solo deshacerse de mi sujetador. En cuanto mis pequeñas montañas estaban al aire libre Ichigo no dudo en meter un pezón en sus dientes, su mordida era dolorosamente excitante. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute de su tacto brutal.

—¡Oh Dios! Ichigo!

—Perdóname —susurro tomándome de la cintura y penetrándome con más fuerza— ¡Perdón!

—¡Oh!

Su virilidad golpeaba en mi cavidad con fuerza, concentrado y lento. Me abrace a su cuello, Ichigo soltó mis caderas y metió sus manos en el interior de mis muslos abriéndome mas y acariciando, trazando un camino cercano a mi intimidad. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y no pude evitar atacar sus labios que me gritaban que los mordiera, le bese con dureza, con pasión.

Despego mi cuerpo de la puerta para caer de rodillas en el suelo, se acostó de forma que yo estaba arriba de él. Soltó mis labios y soltó mis piernas, tomo mi cintura y me miro a los ojos.

—Muévete —murmuro. Y yo obedecí.

Me moví en contra a su cuerpo, podía ver los músculos de sus brazos tensarse y enmarcarse; su pecho se levanto, y su vientre se aplano, sus piernas eran como dos rocas que sostenían mis nalgas y me hacían revotar. Brinque sobre el, apoyándome de su vientre, sintiendo mis pechos bailar a ritmo, moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas olas erráticas que nos apuntaban hacia el electrizante placer. Admiraba mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando tocaba mis pechos. Me obligaba a hacer mis movimientos más lentos cuando acercaba mi rostro al de él para besarle.

—Voy a corredme —susurre.

—Hazlo nena. Ya.

Mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo llegar a ese momento de culminación, era un punto concentrado entre mi clítoris y mis paredes que envolvían a Ichigo. Él puso su dedo sobre mi botón y lo masajeo, me arquee hacia atrás dejándome llevar por esa descarga de electricidad estaba tan a punto, todo mi deseo por él se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar, ya no podía mas, me vine en un orgasmo que me hizo explotar en miles de estrellas perpetuas, Ichigo se movía en contra de mi haciéndome sentir aun mas mi orgasmo, solo fueron unas estocadas mas hasta que el me tomo de la cintura provocando que cayera en su pecho, se vino afuera de mi, sentí su liquido rociarme en mis nalgas.

Rodee y caí en el suelo, Ichigo beso mi cuello con ternura abrazándome, trayéndome a su cuerpo desnudo.

—Te ensucie, déjame limpiarte.

Limpio con algo lo que había derramado en mí. Me levante y busque mi ropa, me vestí ahí frente a él pero sin llegar a mirarle, me dirigí a su cuarto y tome mis zapatos, tome mi bolsa e iba a salirme de ahí, necesitaba irme ya de ahí.

—Espera —sus brazos me rodearon— Déjame llevarte.

—No gracias, me puedo ir yo sola —le aparte— Cuando quieras otra vez sexo casual, avísame.

Abrí de nuevo la puerta y esta vez Ichigo la detuvo.

—¿De que hablas? —sus ojos estaban furiosos y sorprendidos.

—Así eres con todas ¿No? ¿Que diferencia hay entre ellas y yo? —le mire a ese marrón profundo.

—Que a ti te amo. Rukia no seas... —no termino la frase y se paso ambas manos cabreado por su cabello.

—¡Aléjate de mi! No quiero verte.

Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, pego su boca en la mía, me pego a la pared, sus manos detuvieron las mías que lo apartaban, quería apartarlo pero no pude, sus labios trataban de besarme pero yo lo rechazaba. Ahora entiendo por que me atrae tanto, ahora se por que me derrito cuando lo veo, se parece demasiado a Kaien. ¿Será por ello que me he enamorado de él?

—Por favor —suplico—, no te vallas Rukia, no me dejes solo.

Deje de luchar y me concentre en su mirada, pego su mejilla a la mía, no pude mirarle a la cara.

—No me dejes Rukia, mi Usagi, —su voz pronunciaba mi nombre y el nombre que él me puso con tanta dulzura que me fundí en ellos— ¿Que no ves cuando te amo? Me he enamorado de ti en un segundo. Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Contigo me siento en paz, olvido mis ganas de morir —hay no, no es verdad, respiro profundo como aguantando las lagrimas que advertían salir de sus ojos dorados— Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño, un despreciable hombre mato a mi padre cuando tenia diez años. Sea por lastima o por lo que quieras Usagi, pero no te vayas, no así. Perdóname.

Sentí tanto dolor, me imagine a un pobre niño de diez años solo, sin nadie que lo cuidase. Lo abrace, Ichigo me abrazo con mas fuerza, acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarlo, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, incluso su abrazo asfixiaba pero lo amo. Aunque este jodido lo nuestro y los fantasmas de mi pasado lleguen cuando menos lo espero, lo amo. Me he reprimido a todos aquellos placeres que esta vida me ha dado, Ichigo es una de ellas, no es su enfermedad lo que me hace quererlo es que, aun cuando él estaba viendo las cosas peor ha decidido continuar su tratamiento, me recuerda tanto a mi madre, siempre sentí que ella se estaba dejando morir la medicina es fuerte pero no sirve de nada si tu no pones mas fuerza. Bese a Ichigo en la mejilla, en su cuello, en su hombro y lo abrace con más fuerza. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando, cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos me di cuenta de que estaba destrozado, sus ojos estaban rojos y arrugas de preocupación marcaron su frente. Busque sus labios y los bese.

—Al menos —susurro—, sientes lastima —sonrío con dolor—. Ya sientes algo por mí.

—Imbecil —le regañe—. ¿Que no ves que estoy loca de amor por ti?

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con fuerza, su lengua me pedía que la abriera para él y ya estaba de nuevo con la espalda pegada contra la puerta y él hurgando en mi monte de Venus, gemí en su boca y el gruño adentrándose a mi boca, su lengua exploraba con deseo la mía, un dedo entro en mi haciéndome perder en él, Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y yo solo era capaz de mirar esos ojos tan oscuros que ahora me arrastraban a mundos sin estrellas.

Toc-toc-toc.

Pegamos un salto, saco su dedo de mi y nos apartamos de la puerta.

—¿Si? —pregunto Ichigo en forma neutral— ¿Quien es?

—Ichigo, habré la puerta cuando creas que es prudente, no quiero verlos desnudos. Y limpia, Orihime viene conmigo.

Nos miramos, yo con pánico y él con diversión en esos ojos tan faltos de cariño. Me beso delicadamente y me susurro dulcemente:

—Recíbelos en lo que me cambio. —volvió a besarme y recogió sus boxer y lo vi desaparecer entre muebles y puertas.

Apenada trate de acomodar mi corto cabello, baje mi falda y abrí la puerta, Orihime y Uryuu estaban tomados de la mano y fue cuando recordé que se vino afuera de mi, mis ojos corrieron hacia donde hace unos segundos estábamos pegados. Un liquido estaba regado por el suelo, sentí mis mejillas arder de solo recordar. Pasaron y busque en el suelo algún trapo que pudiera poner sobre eso.

—Hola Kia —me saludo Orihime— ¿Y donde esta Ichigo?

—Cambiándose es que, se baño —bueno, era un poco cierto—. ¿Y ustedes donde andaban?

Nos sentamos en el comedor y como la cocina estaba frente a ellos me puse a calentar agua.

—Fuimos al cine —dijo Uryuu besando a Orihime en la frente. Se veían monos.

—¿Quieren te o café?

—No gracias —dijo Orihime.

—Yo si te acepto café.

Nos sentamos a platicar y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el hermoso rostro de Ichigo apareciera, unos jeans desgastados, una playera blanca y una chamarra de piel. Era como ver a un Rockero hot.

Orihime le sonrío y me pregunto si ella siente algo por Ichigo. Se supone que es mi novio ¿No? Además ella ya tiene a Uryuu. Se sentó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla, Orihime se removió nerviosa en su silla, Uryuu me dedico una mirada de complicidad.

La cena fue demasiado tranquila, las miradas decían más de mil palabras, note que Uryuu quería hablar conmigo, Ichigo se veía con el mismo aspecto de cansancio y con esas ojeras. Tengo que hablar con él y saber su opinión acerca de lo que su futuro le depara.

—Orihime —dijo Ichigo captando la atención de los tres—. ¿Te importa si llega tarde Usagi? —ah! Conque de nuevo soy Usagi y ya no Rukia— Quiero llevarla a dar una vuelta.

—Amm... No, no importa —me dedico una mirada y sonrío, Uryuu le beso en la frente. —Bueno, supongo que ya nos vamos.

Uryuu se levanto y Orihime como reflejo lo imito, se despidieron no sin antes dejar sus tazas en el fregadero. Mire a Ichigo un poco incomoda, ¿Es que acaso quiere que hagamos el amor otra vez? ¡Si! Sonreí mentalmente como idiota.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —sonrío Ichigo como si supiera lo que había pensado, lo mire apenada— Amo cuando te sonrojas.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos entre las calles oscuras, embriagándonos del aire libre y de la libertad, me subí a su escarabajo rojo y con la música de James Blunt "Same Mistake" las ruedas de su auto nos llevaban a donde sus manos dirigían, era tan mágico estar a su lado. Pulso un botón y el techo de su bocho desaparecía.

—Lo instale cuando lo compre —en su rostro estaba el orgullo en si mismo, imagino que él fue quien lo instalo.

Me reí junto a él y cuando el techo estaba hasta atrás le dije:

—Eres el idiota más loco que conozco.

Bese su mejilla y me pare sobre el sillón.

—¿Que haces?

—Alcanzar las estrellas.

Me pare y abrí mis manos sintiendo el aire en mis mejillas, mis labios, mi piel. Respire llena de libertad y de paz. Me tambaleaba pero Ichigo me tenia agarrada de una de mis pantorrillas, reía junto a mi, el carro iba subiendo la velocidad cada vez, íbamos hacia el cerro Kon. Me senté e Ichigo no aparto sus ojos de los míos.

—¿A donde vamos?

—A donde tú dijiste… a alcanzar las estrellas.

Entrecerré los ojos curiosa, sus labios de nuevo me pedían que los besara.

Al llegar a la cima del cerro que estaba lleno de árboles, solo y tan oscuro apago el motor.

—Vamos a bajar. —me dio un rápido beso.

Con ese simple contacto sentí derretirme, hice lo que me pidió y baje del auto, su mano me esperaba y prácticamente corrí a su tacto, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y observe el paisaje. Se detuvo en un punto y se agacho, me agache junto a él y se acostó sobre el césped. Lo imite y le mire confundida. Ichigo señalo el cielo y fue lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, cientos de estrellas llenaban el cielo. Cada una de ellas tenía su propio brillo y color e intensidad. Eran tan hermosamente perfectas que parecían irreales.

—¿De que sabor serán las estrellas?

Pregunto Ichigo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me volví a verlo pero él no apartaba la mirada de ese hermoso paisaje.

—Las estrellas no tienen sabor.

—Claro que si, mi madre solía decir que: "Cuando uno muere se convierte en estrella e ilumina el camino de personas, ellos son los que eligen si tomar el rumbo o no"

—Que hermoso pensamiento —me perdí de nuevo en la majestuosidad del momento.

—Cuando muera te diré a que saben.

—Ichigo... —mi voz era un eco entre los rincones blancos de mi mente.

—Y te juro que te voy a guiar, aunque te jale de los cabellos.

Rodeé a un costado mi cuerpo y me caí en esas palabras tan oscuras que salían de un alma tan iluminada, Ichigo me imito, puso su brazo debajo de su cabeza su cabello anaranjado brillaba aun mas que las estrellas de el espacio infinito, mire su rostro perfecto (al menos para mi) aunque estaba descompuesto. ¿Por qué la vida es así? ¿Por qué alguien tan maravilloso y tan falto y sediento de amor puede estar en un hilo pendiendo su vida? No puedo evitarlo más y mis lágrimas amenazan con salir, mi garganta se quiebra. ¡Quiero ayudarlo! Quiero estar con él, aun a pesar de que estamos jodidos por el pasado podemos hacer un futuro. Acaricio delicadamente una de mis lágrimas que rodaba hasta mi mentón. Mirar en sus ojos dorados era demasiado doloroso, agache la mirada hacia los olanes de mi falda.

—No morirás. —le juro. Alzo la mirada y el también esta llorando ¡Hay no! Me desarmo otra vez.

—Sea esta enfermedad, la vejez, un accidente o algún loco que me mate… Rukia —se acerca a mi cuerpo y me abraza manteniendo mi rostro elevado mirándonos de violeta a café— En esta vida no esta garantizada la existencia perpetua.

—Todo lo bueno debería ser eterno —sollozo hundiendo mi rostro en su playera y su chamarra de piel negra.

—Shhhh… —me calla y me abraza con mas intensidad, me besa el cabello— Te amo Rukia, le das tanta luz y esperanza a mi vida. No te vallas nunca.

Esta llorando, lo se, me abrazo su cuerpo de acero. Quiero más, más y más. De su amor, de su compañía de su vida junto a la mía, quisiera poder decirle que estaremos juntos siempre, nada es seguro en esta vida pero de algo estoy segura, si él se muere yo me muero junto a él y si hay otra vida después de esta le seguiré. Si no nos encontramos lo buscare en cientos de planetas y constelaciones hasta encontrar el sabor de nuestra estrella.

Bajo la luz de la luna Ichigo me cargaba en forma nupcial, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mirarle bien, todo me parecía borroso. Olía a… mmm… a Ichigo. Sentí como me dejo en una cama blanda, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, Ichigo estaba completamente desnudo y abrió las sabanas, era apenas conciente de lo que ocurría pero sonreí al mirarle.

—Descansa princesa. Te amo.

"_Te amo_" hacia tanto que nadie me decía eso y entre sus dientes era como un juramento.

* * *

_Gracias mil gracias a:_

_kia-san Kurosaki_

_misel-kuchiki_

_scarleth cajina_

_jailys-sama_

_Y a las chicas y chicos de mi grupo de Factbook "Mis Fics Ichiruki"_

_Había abandonado un poco este fic es que tenia tantos actualizando que ya ni me acordaba de este.. XD perdónenme._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en el nuevo capitulo pero una adaptación que tenia me absorbio demasiado._**

**_Y esta historia no puede quedar inconclusa. Disculpen U.u _**

**_Rukia inlove_**

**kia-san Kurosaki**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**misel-kuchiki **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sé__p__tima estrella rota_

_En la casa de los Ishida era como si viviera solo, la abuela de Uryuu me ignoraba tanto como ignoraba mi primo, su padre, mi tío Ryuuken Ishida no era un hombre de mucho afecto, era demasiado frío. Mi padre jamás fue así conmigo, ahora entiendo cuando Uryuu me decía que yo estaba mil veces mejor que él. Uryuu solía decirme:_

"—_**Tienes suerte, tus padres murieron y sabes que te amaban mas yo; soy un estorbo con un padre que no me quiere ni ver y una abuela que me odia por la sangre de mi madre que corre por mis venas. "**_

_Uryuu esta tan equivocado, aun a pesar de su situación le envidio, él todavía tiene familia y yo estoy mas solo a cada momento, a cada instante, me paso los días mas amargado con tantas ganas de ya no existir lo que me mantiene a flote es que logre sacarle a mi tío Ryuuken el nombre de aquel bastardo. No descansare hasta haber matado a ese tal Byakuya._

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

_En otra vida_

_._

_._

_._

Un cuerpo desnudo se aferraba al mío con demasiada posesión, la masa de cuerpo que me abrazaba era demasiado caliente y mi rostro estaba enterrado en un lugar sin aire fresco, removí mi cabeza hacia arriba y pegue mi nariz al mentón de Ichigo, suspire, al fin aire fresco. Jamás he dormido con nadie y mucho menos con un mandón que se apodera de mi cuerpo como si fuera algún tipo de almohada personal de 1.44.

Trate de subir un poco mas mi cuerpo y al fin estaba frente a frente de Ichigo, solo que él tenia la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, con cuidado safe uno de mis brazos y cuando lo libere acerque mi mano a sus delineadas cejas anaranjadas, sus labios eran tan apetecibles que no dude pasar mi pulgar por ellos, apenas en un roce pequeño me sentí sonrojada, de Ichigo fue mi primer beso recuerdo que cuando estaba con Kaien, él jamás quiso besarme aun después de que duramos nueve meses como novios y yo le amaba con demasiada intensidad nunca fue tierno conmigo o en su defecto me dio un gesto de cariño. Nunca podré entender por que es que quiso ser mi novio.

Me arrepiento de Kaien y todo lo que su recuerdo implica y aun mas ahora que se que Ichigo el ahora amor de mi vida es su primo.

—Buenos días Usagi. —Ichigo apretó más mi cuerpo y gemí en protesta.

—Suéltame idiota —me dio un delicado beso en la nariz y su abrazo dejo de ser tan fuerte pero aun no me soltaba—. Y buen día zanahoria.

Me di la vuelta e Ichigo se aferro a mi espalda cuando estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos los abrí de golpe, mierda, la escuela.

—¡Ichigo levántate! —me solté de su agarre—. La escuela.

Me senté al borde de la cama, estaba totalmente desnuda, Ichigo si que es un maldito pervertido acosador. Busque en el suelo mi ropa y la halle en un montón de ropa tirada en una esquina, empecé a ponerme mis bragas y el sujetador cuando Ichigo se recargo en mi cuerpo como si lo cargara de espaldas.

—Tranquila, yo no puedo ir tengo que guardar reposo, Urahara ya hablo con el director.

—Bueno —le empuje—, yo tengo que ir a la escuela. Te vengo a ver en la noche.

Estaba poniéndome mi falda cuando me tomo de la cintura y me tiro a la cama con un poco de brusquedad, me le quede mirando extrañada y sonrío de una forma muy picara. Oh no señor Kurosaki. Se arrodillo frente a mí y me tomo los tobillos, me quede sin saber que hacer quito mis bragas con demasiada lentitud y sus ojos miraron los míos por un segundo. ¡Madre santa! Había tanta excitación en ellos que ya me estaba sintiendo húmeda en una parte que hasta ayer era pura. Se relamió los labios para después morderse el inferior acerco su boca a mi intimidad y sentí un calor extraño, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás esperando sentir algo y de pronto su lengua lamió todo mi sexo en una forma dura rasposa y caliente. Gemí alto y quise moverme pero Ichigo tenía mis piernas muy abiertas. Con delicadeza paso su lengua por mi clítoris y lo acaricio.

—I-Ichigo. —arquee mis caderas hacia delante, soltó uno de mis tobillos y presiono mí estomago para que pegara mi espalda a la cama, con los labios muy mojados me susurro:

—No te muevas o te amarrare a la cama y créeme hare que grites de todo el placer.

Con esas palabras podía sentir que estaba apunto del orgasmo pero me senté en la cama y jale a Ichigo hacia mi y bese sus labios con fiereza probando mi propio sabor, salado y extraño pero no era malo. Ichigo gruño en mis labios para lanzarse a mi cuerpo como una ola errática abriendo mis piernas, busco mis nalgas y las apretó, gemí en su boca. Se tiro a la cama para que quedara yo arriba de él. Sentí su pene duro contra mis muslos, Ichigo quito el botón de mi falda y bajo el cierre.

—Desnúdate.

Me levante encima de la cama y baje mi falda con sensualidad, solo quedaba mi sujetador, baje los tirantes con delicadeza y bese uno de mis hombros cuando me quite el broche de atrás, no lo deje caer ya que estaba listo para retirarse. Me senté a horcadas de nuevo en Ichigo y me quite el sujetador frente a sus ojos que recorrían mi cuerpo como si con ellos pudiera hacerme el amor.

—Realmente se me antoja ese labio.

Acerco su boca a la mía y me beso, me limite a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese contacto tan carnal y pecador, tan sublime y tan puro.

Me deje llevar por el ritmo de nuestras desenfrenadas respiraciones, rodee su cuello con mis brazos invitándolo a profanarme de nuevo, su mano, sin medida entro en mi sexo, pude sentir como le moje y me arquee hacia delante, Ichigo no dejaba de tocarme, de besarme aun después de que mis piernas temblaban del placer por esa caricia tan excitante. Sus ojos dorados y profundos me miraron a los míos, amatistas y en esos ojos encontré nuestro propio deseo, entendí lo que esa mirada quería decir y así lentamente metió la punta de su pene a mi entrada, apreté los ojos y comencé a respirar mas rápido podía saborear mis labios como si lo saboreara a él. Baje con cuidado anclando su virilidad muy adentro de mi y cuando llego al fondo jadee del deseo. Me miraba mordiéndose los labios disfrutando de la vista. Me apoye en su pecho y me moví hacia atrás, luego hacia delante. Los ojos de Ichigo flameaban del placer que le daba y me sentí tan poderosa arriba de él. Aun dolía mi intimidad, se supone que la primera vez te duele y las que siguen no (bueno, eso es lo que he leído) creo que cada mujer es distinta.

Aunque me dolía cada penetración Ichigo tomo una de mis manos, tomo dos de mis dedos y los metió a su boca. Sintiendo el sonrojo por todo mi cuerpo vibre ante ese acto. Contuve mis gemidos cuando Ichigo me tomo la cintura y me alzo un poco y me penetro con locura.

—Hay si, así princesa. —dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras contemple como se derretía bajo de mi.

Caí en su pecho y me aferre a su espalda, Ichigo sin soltar mis caderas y yo ayudándolo a levantarme un poco me tomo con locura, entraba, salía, entraba, salía.

—Oh Ichigo. —gemí cuando me penetro con fuerza hasta el fondo.

Me estremecí y subí mis labios hasta llegar a los de él lo bese con locura, abrí mi boca para que tuviera acceso a todo de mi y acaricio con tanta devoción que me rompía. Las estocadas se hicieron mas profundas, de golpes secos y sin alzarme tanto. Ichigo se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama tomándome de la espalda, sus dorados ojos de miel me miraban eran tan calidos que entendí que él jamás me dejaría que Ichigo me quería. Enrede mis piernas a su cintura y me tome su rostro entre mis manos le bese la frente y moví mis caderas de atrás hacia delante.

—A mi vida no le falta nada Rukia, contigo yo... —suspiro Ichigo apretándome a su cuerpo, dejando descansar su cabeza en mi pecho—. Rukia. —gruño mordiendo mi cuello.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso a todo de mi, me mordí los labios para no gritar, era demasiados, estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en mi cintura el dolor y el placer se rozaban en una línea fina y ahora el amor estaba de por medio, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, sentí que iba a llorar por aquello que dijo Ichigo.

—Ámame Ichigo. —ni siquiera estoy segura si fue un pensamiento o si realmente mis labios dijeron aquello. Ichigo se volvió rudo y me lanzo a la cama con él sin soltarme me ataco debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos rasgaban mis nalgas y su abdomen pegaba al mío, su pecho resbalaba en el mío por el sudor que destilábamos, sus labios exploraban mi boca y sus ojos tan dulces como la miel me miraban, mi vista estaba nublándose, su pene estaba tan duro tan erecto que era doloroso pero excitante todo eso.

—Rukia.

Mi nombre en su voz era como un bálsamo para mis heridas, para mi odio hacia mi padre, hacia el mundo entero. Ichigo estaba empezando a serlo todo para mí.

En un grito que Ichigo bebió como vino me vine dejando ir hacia atrás todo, mi cuerpo, mi tristeza, mi soledad.

Ichigo vibro adentro de mi cuerpo y me penetro varias veces más con profundidad hasta que se vino fuera de mi, sobre mi vientre.

Su frente descansaba sobre la mía, cerré los ojos y descanse mentalmente, dejando mi mente en blanco solo escuchando como se tranquilizaban nuestras respiraciones bajo este extraño sabor de las estrellas.

Estrellas. Desde que Ichigo llego a mi burbuja todo se ha iluminado como por un tipo de estrellas tanto tiempo he vivido en la oscuridad que con su sonrisa ilumina todo lo que toca, tengo miedo pero a la vez no quiero separarme de Ichigo nunca.

—Déjame te limpio. —me dio un beso casto y se levanto de mi cuerpo, me quede quieta escuche que buscaba algo de los cajones que estaba a lado de su cama. Regreso y escuche el papel romperse. Me limpio el estomago— Hola.

Sonrío y yo le regrese la sonrisa, me tendió su mano para poder levantarme y la acepte, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre la mía, me acurruque en su cuerpo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sentía confianza hacia Ichigo le contare mi pasado, le contare la historia de mi vida.

—I-Ichigo. —titubee un poco en hablarle.

—¿Si?

—Quiero contarte algo.

Busco mi rostro y me miro con el ceño fruncido, acerco mi cara a la suya y limpio uno de mis ojos, no note que ya estaba llorando hasta que sentí su dedo.

—¿Te lastime? —su mirada era de miedo y me sorprendí, me abrazo con dureza— Lo siento tanto.

—Idiota, estoy bien, quiero contarte sobre mi pasado. —se retiro de ese abrazo para mirarme de nuevo a la cara—. Te contare por que huí de mi casa y de mi padre.

Su mirada acaramelada se congelo, se volteo hacia su cama y retiro las sabanas se metió en ellas y palmeo la cama indicándome que me acostara junto a él. Sin dudarlo me metí en la cama, nos tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—Resistirás mi mirada o prefieres que no te vea y solo te escuche.

—No me veas, no quiero que me veas llorar.

—Entiendo.

Me acerco a su cuerpo y apoyo mi rostro sobre su pecho deje descansar una de mis manos sobre su pecho y la otra le abrazaba el cuello, desde esa posición Ichigo no me podría ver y comencé a hablar:

—Siempre pensé que yo era la hija del hombre al que alguna vez llame "padre", nunca entendí el por que mi madre era la que siempre estaba pendiente de mi y por que Aizen, —ni en mis pensamientos le llamaba por su nombre, pero desde que me entere que no es mi padre biológico solo tengo su rostro en mi mente— solo preguntaba lo esencial sobre mi. Ellos siempre peleaban cada que mi padre llegaba de su trabajo buscaba a mi madre entre gritos, siempre le decía que era una mentirosa, que iba a ese hospital solo para ver a su ex —me abrace un poco en Ichigo y subí uno de mis pies a los suyos—. Mi madre moría de cáncer ¿Quién puede pensar que se enfermaría a posta por estar con alguien más? —el nudo en mi garganta cada vez era mas apretado—. Ella murió sola en un hospital yo jamás me podré perdonar que en ese día yo peleaba con Kaien por aquella chica que embarazo. Tiempo después, meses después de que mi madre murió vi a mi padre platicar con un hombre, era alto de cabello negro y de tez pálida decía que venia a buscar a su hija y a su esposa, que si algo nos había pasado Aizen lo pagaría muy caro pero mi padre le golpeo y cayo al suelo. Le salía sangre por la boca y yo… —me abrace al cuerpo de Ichigo sintiendo los ronroneos de mi garganta por el llanto desgarrador que quería salir, ha pasado un año desde aquello y no le había contado a nadie—, huí como una cobarde, quizás ese hombre si era mi padre, quizás no lo era y yo…

El nudo en mi garganta era insoportable y sentí una presión en mi pecho, como si un grito que derrumbaría todo pronto quisiera salir, apreté los labios como si contuviera la respiración y me aferre a Ichigo como si fuera un naufrago en alta mar.

Ichigo me abrazo muy fuerte y beso mi cabeza, estaba llorando demasiado, era tonto todo aquello pero Ichigo acariciaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza me sentía un poco mejor. Busco mi rostro pero me negué a que me mirara llorar.

—Tranquila Usagi. Tu padre nunca te encontrara.

—Quiero saber quien es ese hombre que fue a mi casa, su nombre me hizo sentir ansiosa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto retirando el cabello que se pego a mi rostro por las lagrimas.

—Byakuya.

Ichigo se tenso bajo mi cuerpo, extrañada le mire y su expresión era rara, como si se acabara de enterar de algo muy malo. La miel derretida de sus ojos se fundió hasta crear un caramelo duro. Pestaño tantas veces que parecía que algo le molestaba en sus ojos, se puso de costado recargándose en su codo y me miraba, con mis ojos menos llenos de lagrimas me limpio cada una de ellas, lo hizo tan delicadamente que parecía se fueran a romper mis lagrimas.

—¿Byakuya?

—Si —me mordí el labio y mire su pecho apenada—. Ichigo, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a ese hombre por favor. Necesito saber si es que es mi padre. Por favor.

Suspiro como molesto, quito la sabana que estaba sobre nosotros y se sentó en la cama, me quede ahí un momento viendo su espalda, ayer no note que tenía lunares en esta. Me levante despacio y le abrace por la espalda. Se sobresalto cuando le abrace, no entiendo esta repentina reacción de su parte.

Se volteo a verme y me sonrío dulcemente aunque la dulzura no atravesó su mirada.

—Vamos a la escuela Rukia. Todavía alcanzamos si nos apresuramos.

¿Rukia? ¿Qué sucedió con Usagi? Como si no me diera cuenta de ello Asentí y fui directamente al baño con mi ropa en manos.

Cuando termine de arreglarme Ichigo me esperaba afuera de su apartamento con su mochila cruzando su pecho y espalda, hablaba por teléfono con alguien y me daba la espalda, llegue a escuchar un poco de esa información:

—Si Urahara estoy cabreado. Ayúdame o yo mismo lo mato.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi e Ichigo se volvió rápidamente, su aspecto no era el mejor. Pálido hasta más no poder colgó el teléfono y agacho la mirada.

—Uryuu se llevo el auto, iremos en taxi. —dijo secamente bajando las escaleras, le seguí con cuidado—. Pasamos a tu casa por tusa cosas.

—Esta bien.

En todo el camino hacia mi casa Ichigo estaba muy callado, miraba hacia las ventanas y me ignoraba. De la misma forma en que me estaba ignorando Kaien me ignoraba lo recuerdo muy bien. Aun recuerdo esos pleitos, esas quejas y como me hacia sentir la basura mas enorme de este mundo.

—_¡Tu siempre me dejas Rukia! —grito Kaien en medio de la calle, era 14 de Febrero y dos días atrás me había dicho que se iba a ir de la ciudad con su familia, me engaño por que al llegar a la escuela él estaba ahí, riéndose en mi cara por aquello que me hizo pasar._

—_Eres un maldito hipócrita —dije con lágrimas en mis ojos— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Kaien? ¿Qué ganas al hacerme sentir así?_

—_Eres mía Rukia, que no se te olvide._

—_Yo no soy de nadie —se puso entre mi camino obligándome a mirarle. _

_Estaba tan perdida por esa nariz llena de pecas, por sus rizadas pesuñas, su cabello negro que me enloquecía, sus labios que jamás había probado me estaban provocando, sus ojos me estaban consumiendo, era una idiota cuando estaba con Kaien, me sentía especial. _

_Me abrazo contra su pecho y su maldito perfume envolvió mi cuerpo, trate de separarme de Kaien pero era débil cuando estaba tan cerca. Siempre he anhelado besarlo y sus labios estaban tan cerca. _

—_No me das razones para quererte Rukia, siempre estas con tus amigos y a mi no me prestas atención. Eres una persona tan desagradable que te odio. Pero te quiero mucho a la vez. _

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo me grito, tenia la puerta del auto abierta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo rato hablándote ¿Qué no piensas bajar?

Ceño fruncido, mal carácter, de la nada se enojo conmigo. Además de que me vuelvo una estupida cuando estoy con él. No. No lo volveré a permitir. No dejare que alguien más se burle de mí.

Salí del taxi y casi tiro a Ichigo de un empujón. Molesta y con ganas de llorar subí las escaleras de mi apartamento pero las enormes pisadas de Ichigo se escuchaban detrás de mí. Subí con prisa pero sus piernas son mas largas que las mías, mientras yo subo un escalón el sube tres.

No tardo demasiado en detenerme, me jalo del brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho me detuve del barandal.

—Rukia ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te alejas así de mí? —su voz era un gruñido entre impotencia y enojo.

—Tu te pones frío conmigo, no se que dije Ichigo. No quiero ser el juguete de nadie más.

—Rukia, no quiero decirlo ahora. —su mano aun me tomaba con fuerza, Ichigo a espaldas de mi no podía ver que estaba muy enojada—. Perdóname lo idiota que acabo de ser.

—¿Quién me asegura que no eres como Kaien? ¿O que me harás lo que a las demás? Eres una persona que va de colchón en colchón es lo que eres y lo que siempre serás.

Ichigo jalo mi brazo que estaba aferrado al barandal y tomo mis manos pegándome a la pared, me beso con dolor, yo no quería abrirle mi boca ni entregarle mis labios pero su amargura era demasiada, esos ojos no eran los mismos, tenia ganas de tocarlo de besarlo de atacarlo como ayer, como hoy pero ya no era lo mismo había algo y como si fuese una barrera entre los dos pero no lograba entender por que.

Trate de detenerlo pero sentí humedad en mis mejillas y no provenían de mi.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba en lagrimas, igual que ayer, alce una de mis manos hacia su rostro pero la detuvo, sus labios estaban secos junto a los míos, pegados pero no se buscaban desesperadamente. Sus ojos no me miraban, estaban apretados, como si estuviera aguantando algún tipo de dolor que no podía ver.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se posaron sobre los míos, de café a violeta. Sentí caerme en ese hueco negro que había dentro de ellos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda era demasiado odio en una sola mirada.

—Aléjate de mi Rukia. Olvídate de mí. —pidió con esa mirada tan acecina. Ese no era mi Ichigo.

—¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?, Dices que me amas, que conmigo estas bien, hacemos el amor y me cuentas algo que nunca le habías contado a nadie. ¿Fue verdad todo aquello? ¿Soy tu burla?

—Piensa que fue un sueño o una pesadilla Rukia, no debemos estar juntos, no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento.

Me abrazo y beso mi frente pero ese beso daba tanto a desear que casi pude palpar la tristeza de su corazón, Ichigo no quería dejarme. ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Por qué me deja?

—Diem por que… —trago con dificultad y su aroma me llena—. Creí que me querías.

—Olvídame Rukia por favor, yo, no soy bueno para ti. —dijo con sus labios pegados en mi piel.

—¿Es que no me amas?

—Quisiera que esta no fuera mi historia, que mis padres nunca hubiesen muerto, que tu historia fuese otra. Te hubiese dado tu vida de libro que desearías pero no podemos. No puedo.

—Ichigo… Dime que pasa

—Confía que la razón por la que ahora me voy es la mejor para los dos.

¿Se va? Se va a morir, pero Urahara dijo que estaba por muchos años más que apenas el cáncer empezaba.

—Adiós, Rukia.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disculpen la tardansa pero ultimante ando muy ocupada, se que tengo otros dos Fics pendientes pero apenas puedo con Uno y como este va mas adelantado pos termino este primero y sigo con los demas... Gracias por leerme y esperar con calma y recibirme de la misma manera ansiosa... _**

* * *

_Octava estrella rota_

_Ella era un ángel hermoso, la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi corta edad. Y para mi mala suerte era novia del estupido de mi primo. Recuerdo el primer día en que la vi, iba de la mano de ese imbecil, acababa de llegar con Uryuu a la casa de mi tía Kukaku para pasar la última semana de verano. Después de ello vino la mierda que me contó Kaien._

—_¡Ve por ella Ichigo! —rogó mientras me sostenía del brazo._

—_Si lo hago es por ella mas no por ti. Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo es que le hiciste eso?_

—_Le tengo cariño mas nunca la quise._

—_Solo querías… —entrecerré los ojos y le mire a la cara, estaba ensangrentado ya le había dado una buena paliza tras decirme lo que paso con Rukia._

—_Ella no es así, admito que le pedí que se acostara conmigo pero ella no quiso._

—_Eres una mierda._

_Desde ese día me jure que nadie la lastimaría, la busque esa noche en ese concierto en el que Kaien me dijo que iría, ella vestía de negro y bailaba en una forma débil y en sus ojos había lagrimas, estaba tan cerca de ella de acercármele y de que me conociera cuando un hombre de cabellos castaños y ondulado la jalo entre la multitud. La defendí a puños ella se hecho a correr, desde entonces la seguí a cada lugar que iba desde esa noche y por suerte se quedo en Karakura. Nunca supe la verdad de todo ello y del por que escogió esa ciudad, mi ciudad pero era puntos a mi favor para cuidarla. Yo fui quien le dijo a Ukitake que la contratara, yo fui quien le dijo a Inoue que le ayudara y se acercara a ella, desde esa noche me propuse a cuidarla y no solo por el hecho de que el bastardo de mi primo la hirió al punto de que su corazón ya no seria el mismo. Me enamore de esos ojos amatistas que brillaban en un día soleado._

_Muchas veces estuve cerca de ella, me ponía nervioso solo de tenerla cerca, una vez rozamos las manos en la cafetería, yo fingí no darme cuenta y ella me ignoro pero por dentro mi corazón latía al ritmo de los tambores y mi piel se erizo._

_Después de tanto tiempo, un año, me atreví a hablarle en la fiesta que Yachiru había hecho. Su sonrisa sarcástica, su enojo y su ceño fruncido era lo más hermoso que pude haber visto en ella, su rudeza y a la vez su fragilidad._

_Esa noche pude haberla dejado en paz pero no puedo dejar de pensar que necesita de mi ayuda, nunca me sentí mas inseguro cuando ella se aparto de mi vista por culpa de esa zorra que se puso en mi camino. La busque en todas partes hasta que di con ella afuera de la fiesta, cuatro hombres la miraban mientras ella estaba tirada en el piso. Grite el apodo que le puse desde que Kaien me dijo que le gustaban los conejos, "Usagi"_

_Ese fue el inicio de lo nuestro, poco a poco empecé a conocerla a entender el lenguaje de su cuerpo, sus manías, sus miradas llenas de complicidad, ella era como una luciérnaga en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, brillaba con su propia luz no hacia falta que te dieras cuenta de ello, llenaba tus días de vida o al menos eso hizo de la mía, aun después de esta maldita enfermedad (que estoy seguro es pasajera) ella permaneció a mi lado, me ha dado ánimos como nadie mas me lo ha dado. Estupido decir que estoy con ella por que se parece a mi mama en su actitud, ellas son distintas y son cosas diferentes mas bien podría decir que ella marco y cambio mi mundo por completo como mi madre le hizo a mi padre._

_Ella es mía, es mi Rukia pero el universo así como conspira para unir lo hace para separar, en cuento dijo el nombre de Byakuya no lo tolere, es el nombre del hombre que mato a mi padre._

—_Yo sabia algo de esto Ichigo —dijo mi tío Ryuuken cuando se levanto de la silla, estábamos en su consultorio._

—_¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —pregunte sintiendo mis ojos cansados e hinchados por lo mucho que llore ese día._

—_Desde que me dijo su nombre, el día en que estabas muy mal por no haber tomado tu quimioterapia._

—_¿Y por que no me lo dijiste? —exigí molesto, odio cuando mi tío no da la cara y la oculta tras esas gafas._

—_No estaba seguro, el apellido Kuchiki es común y…_

—_¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! —golpee la puerta de su consultorio que estaba detrás de mi—. Existe la posibilidad que su padre se a Byakuya Kuchiki._

—_¿Posibilidad? —pregunto mi tío Ryuuken extrañado._

—_Dijo que ella pensó que todo este tiempo su verdadero padre era alguien más._

—_Explícate._

—_Dijo que ella creía que su padre era Aizen. —mire a mi tío que parecía sorprendido como si algo no encajara en todo._

—_¿Sosuke Aizen?_

* * *

**_Capitulo8_**

**_Me inventaste un final_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Las sombras han ocupado el lugar que dejaste, mi mente se agobia por el vacío, destruiste todo a tu paso como un terremoto, como un volcán en erupción, desde nuestro perfecto inicio hasta la línea final. Al final de todos estos años, si aun estas respirando eres el más afortunado por que yo sigo cargando con mi pulmón artificial. He estado coleccionando los nombres de mis amores que salieron mal. También he estado persiguiendo las mariposas de mi futuro por que los gatos de mi pasado se arrastran con tu voz.

Algún día con suerte encontrare la verdad

—Buenos días Rukia…

La voz de ese hombre me despierta como desde hace un año y medio, ahora ya soy una mujer de veinticinco años, periodista y escritora de la columna en literatura de la revista "Soul Society" prácticamente ya estoy haciéndome una vida nueva y sin sufrimiento, mi vida es plena y apenas sobrevivo.

Estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso que más que ser mi esposo y un amigo, es mi mano derecha.

Ruedo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo sintiendo las sabanas frías sobre mi cuerpo tibio, su rostro me sonríe con dulzura junto a esos ojos castaño rojizo.

—Buenos días Ashido.

Se abalanza sobre mi cuerpo y me besa con pasión. Después de soltar nuestros labios su mano toca mi rostro, esta completamente desnudo encima de mi y su bulto que esta más que despierto golpea mis piernas.

Me costo tanto trabajo aceptar salir con Ashido así como que fuéramos novios mas aun dar el paso de ser marido y mujer, estuvimos dos años de novios hasta que le di el _"si. _

Todo parecía normal, mi vida ya estaba hecha ya no tenía que buscar mas, ya no tenia que seguir llorando cada noche y mucho menos seguir pensando que quizás algún día Ichigo vendría por mi, el primer año fue el peor, no podía ni mencionar su nombre ahora soy capaz de diluirlo de mi memoria.

Aun recuerdo esos días en los que lo buscaba en el hospital de Urahara y en el consultorio de su tío Ryuuken. Jamás volví a saber de él, no se si aun vive o ya murió, con el paso del tiempo he podido mirar hacia el pasado y esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida aun mas hermoso que cuando me case con Ashido, es cruel lo que este con Ashido por que se que me ama y jamás me dejara, se volvió en mi puerto seguro y aunque no lo amo se que estaremos juntos.

—¿En que piensas? —la voz de Ashido me hace regresar a la tierra.

Ashido esta encima de mi, la sabana ya no se interpone entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos siento su necesidad latir en mi entrada y pongo mis manos en su pecho para que se aparte mas no lo hace. Parpadeo y miro hacia la ventana. Los pétalos de flor de cerezo bailan con el ritmo que el viento les da, es domingo para ser exactos estamos al mes de Mayo y la primavera esta en su punto mas bello. Honestamente no tengo ganas de estar con Ashido, mi sentido de deprimirme cuando algo me recuerda a Ichigo a veces es insoportable.

Imagino que cuando hago el amor con Ashido es con Ichigo, mi mente viaja tan lejos que incluso su aroma y su voz son tan palpables que…

—Perdón Ashido, recordé que tengo que ir al centro comercial —le dedico una media sonrisa que a él no le parece extraño, el me acepto como la muñeca de porcelana rota que soy y se que nota cuando algo me duele o cuando tengo recuerdos del pasado. Ashido me comprende y me da mi espacio.

—De acuerdo —sale de mí y deposita un tierno beso en mis labios—. Ven, antes de irte báñate conmigo.

Me muerdo el labio divertida, le doy un besito en la frente y de la mano vamos hasta la bañera.

Terminando de bañarnos que le costo mucho a Ashido que saliéramos del baño. Cuando lo hicimos me tape con una toalla mientras él se enrollaba la suya en sus caderas.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Si amor. —su cuerpo aun húmedo me abrazo por la espalda mientras mi mirada estaba fija en mi cabello revoltoso. Hacia tanto que no cortaba mi cabello que ahora llega hasta mi cintura.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

—Lo que tú quieras.

…

Terminando de desayunar Ashido me demostró su amor en un beso, quería acompañarme mas yo le dije que queria ir a solas.

La verdad es que no qieria que me acompañara, cvada que pienso en Ichigo mi amor hacia Ashido se va y me cuesta trabajo regresarlo. Si es que de verdad amo a mi esposo. Maneje hasta el centro comercial donde suelo comprar mi shampoo, mis cremas y todo aquello femenino que me hace falta. Manejo con cuidado entre las calles de Karakura desde mi auto simple, pongo música y eso me relaja un poco.

Pensar en Ichigo me cansa mentalmente, no se si odiarlo por haberme dejado sin decirme nada más que:

"—_**Confía que la razón por la que ahora me voy es la mejor para los dos."**_

Bastardo mentiroso, para mi no fue lo mejor para mi fue vivir mi propia muerte, arrastrarme por el suelo sin vida mientras los demás continuaban con las suyas, no se por que precisamente ahora pienso en Ichigo y recuerdo esos momentos.

Creí que cuando me extirpe el corazón ya no lo sentiría mas, poco a poco se fue borrando hasta quedar una hoja en blanco pero se me olvido que el lápiz deja una marca, siempre la deja sobre la hoja y no volverá a ser lisa como antes.

Estaciono mi plateado y hermoso auto. Bajo de el y me dirijo a toda calma hacia el centro comercial. Tomo un carrito y entro. Todo parece normal y me tomo mi tiempo escogiendo mi Shampoo favorito con aroma a fresas, el acondicionador indicado y la crema de peinar, me entretuve buscando una crema para mi piel y mil monerías mas.

Todo estaba listo para irme a casa, pase a la caja y amontone mis cosas en la mesa, pague y todo fue muy ordinario.

No quiero ir a casa e hice menos tiempo del que esperaba, creo que iré a tomar un café o visitare a Orihime hace mucho que no veo a su pequeño Ryuuji, ese niño salio con la cara de Uryuu. No puede negar que es su hijo.

Abro la puerta de los asientos de atrás y meto la bolsa de todas las cosas que acabo de comprar pero alguien se para detrás de mí y siento algo puntiagudo en mi espalda.

—No grites ni intentes voltear —una voz masculina me amenazo. Una de sus manos me tenia del brazo y la otra me apuntaba la espalda con lo único que se me vino a la mente, un cuchillo aunque podía ser también una pistola—. Deja tu bolso.

Deje mi bolso al lado de la bolsa donde venían las cosas que acababa de comprar.

Me mantuve rígida y veía a la gente pasar que ni se percataba de nada, trate de serenarme, mi celular estaba en uno de los bolsos delanteros de mis vaqueros blancos, seria fácil sacarlo y marcar a Ashido pero seria arriesgado pues podría verme.

—Tranquilo —dije con voz temblorosa—. Toma todo lo que quieras.

—¿Las llaves del auto?

Metí la mano en la bolsa de mis vaqueros donde estaba mi celular y lo saque, fingí no saber donde estaban e hice como que las buscaba en mis vaqueros. En realidad estaban las llaves en mi bolso, agache la mirada y prendí mi celular, gracias a Dios con solo pulsar el numero uno. En cuanto estaba marcando vi que Ashido ya había contestado.

—Creo que las llaves están en mi bolso, las saco y te las entrego pero por favor no me hagas nada.

—¡Dámelas ahora perra!

Me incline un poco y tome mi bolso busque las llaves y en ese instante escuche un fuerte golpe, como si alguien tirara una piedra grande al suelo pavimentado.

Me agache por inercia y me cubrí la cara, sentí que había disparado pero los golpes se seguían escuchando y los gimoteos de dolor.

Y cuando mire tras de mi para saber que ocurría no podía creer lo que veía, si esto me hubiese ocurrido hace unos años atrás diría que era producto de mi imaginación, que de verdad mi mente retorcida daba al fin frutos y podía imaginarme un "él", aquí, ahora, frente a mi.

Una melena larga y anaranjada era movida por la brisa de Mayo, el estilo de vestir era más decente: una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones rectos y negros, zapatos lustrados y brillantes pero la camisa se manchaba de sangre proveniente del hombre a quien golpeaba. Las arrugas de su nariz ante el enfado eran tal y cual las recordaba.

El hombre cuyo rostro era borroso para mí estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Unos ojos marrones se posan sobre los míos con una frialdad y faltos de animo que me hielan la piel. Se levanta cuidadosamente, y es más alto de lo que recordaba, sus manos buscan mis brazos y cuida de no tocarme las manos. Me levanta y mis ojos están aun más borrosos pero es por las lágrimas que mi boca empieza a saborear. Su mirada me examina el rostro.

—¿Estas bien?

Y después de eso es lo único que recuerdo por que me desvanezco en sus manos.

…

"—_Aléjate de mi Rukia. Olvídate de mí. _

—_¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?, Dices que me amas, que conmigo estas bien, hacemos el amor y me cuentas algo que nunca le habías contado a nadie. ¿Fue verdad todo aquello? ¿Soy tu burla?_

—_Piensa que fue un sueño o una pesadilla Rukia, no debemos estar juntos, no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento._

—_Dime por que.. Creí que me querías._

—_Olvídame Rukia por favor, yo, no soy bueno para ti. _

—_¿Es que no me amas?_

—_Quisiera que esta no fuera mi historia, que mis padres nunca hubiesen muerto, que tu historia fuese otra. Te hubiese dado tu vida de libro que desearías pero no podemos. No puedo."_

Poco a poco me voy despertando de ese sueño aterrador, los Ichigo de mis sueños no son tan mayores y mucho menos vestiría así, además de que sus ojos eran más reales que los otros. Me siento adolorida de la cabeza, a pesar de que e despertado no abro los ojos. Solo fue un sueño, un maldito, desquiciante y estupido sueño. Nada más. Ichigo nunca volverá

Me acurruco a un lado de mi cuerpo en forma fetal y en eso una voz femenina dice:

—Esta bien, se ha movido. Iré por su tío Urahara.

¿_Urahara_? Me levanto de golpe y no estoy en mi casa, creí que dormía en la comodidad de mi cama. Cuando miro delante de mi y hay dos hombres uno es mi Ashido. Mi esposo. Y lo mas apartado posible de Ashido, con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados en cólera un par de ojos castaños me miran sin piedad y llenos de rencor. Ichigo esta mirándome de una forma que palidece mi piel y la vez acelera mi corazón por lo guapo que esta. Creo que siempre no fue un sueño el que tuve.

—Mi amor. —Ashido corre hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado, me abraza con el cariño debido y besa mi frente—. Envejecí mil años cuando me entere lo que te ocurrió.

—Lo siento Ashido.

Fue lo único capaz que pude decir, aun con la lluvia de besos y suspiros de culpabilidad que soltaba Ashido a mi lado no pude apartar la mirada del hombre oscuro que estaba mas hostil que nada. Tan frío y tan aburrido de la escena.

—Me alegro que este mejor señora Kano. —a pesar de que la voz era mas áspera y gruesa era apenas un susurro autoritario que si me quedara aun color me hubiera sonrojado. Me sentía tan inmóvil y tan petrificada que no podía ni pensar.

En ese momento entro Urahara con unos años mas aumentando en su rostro y en sus plateadas y grisáceas canas, estaba con un bastón y con la barbilla con pocos días sin afeitar.

—¡Señorita Kuchiki! —Al verme una sonrisa le ilumino sus ojos—. Hacia tantos años que no sabia de usted. Veo que ya te reencontraste con Ichigo. Le dije desde hace meses que fuera a verte pero se negaba.

Saco una lamparita de uno de los bolsos de su bata y se acerco ignorando a mi esposo que posaba los ojos curiosos entre mi e Ichigo.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunto Ashido mirándome.

—Fuimos juntos en la preparatoria. —cerré los puños preocupada de que Ashido viera lo nerviosa que me sentía. Ichigo seguía con la misma posición: ojos entrecerrados fulminantes y brazos cruzados.

—Muchas gracias Kurosaki —dijo Ashido levantándose y le extendió una mano a Ichigo, este relajo un poco su posición y la estrecho.

Urahara revisaba mis ojos y me pidió que mirara la luz cada que la movía de izquierda a derecha, me reviso la presión y eso fue todo.

—Estarás bien señorita Kuchiki.

—Gracias señor Urahara. —No me moleste en explicar que ya no era una señorita.

—Es mi esposa —dijo Ashido aproximándose a mi, ayudándome a levantarme de la cama—. Soy Ashido Kano, ella es la señora Rukia Kano.

—¿Casada? —pregunto Urahara estrechando la mano de mi idiota esposo— Ah pasado tanto tiempo y no lo mal gastaste. Fue un placer volverte a ver Rukia. —anoto algunas cosas en una libreta y corto la hoja entregándomela—. Toma estas pastillas es solo para los nervios, se te nota mucho. Es un milagro que Ichigo pasara por ahí y te cuidara de ese ladrón.

Mierda, avergonzada tome la mano de Ashido y evite mirar a Ichigo. Ashido beso mi frente orgulloso de que supieran que soy su esposa mas mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Ahora el ser por quien soy así, por quien he cambiado tanto esta detrás de mi. Mirándome y quizás mirando a Ashido. Ichigo no tiene razón para odiarme u odiarlo a él. Ichigo fue quien me dejo sin mas, él se fue sin decirme el por que o si había hecho algo malo.

Desapareció.

Y es lo que he hecho con este sentimiento que seguía latente, yo fui quien termino de matarlo.

—Rukia —Ichigo me llamo, Ashido y yo nos volvimos—. Puedo hablar contigo… —su mirada inquisitoria mato a Ashido con el pensamiento—. A solas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Novena Estrella Rota**

—_¿Sosuke Aizen? —pregunto muy alarmado mi tío._

—_No lo se. Rukia es Kuchiki y ahora dices que Byakuya Kuchiki es su padre... Yo ya no entiendo nada esto es un revoltijo. —presione el puente de mi nariz—. Tío habla con la verdad._

—_Sosuke Aizen —miro por la ventana de su consultorio— era un amigo mío, de tu padre y de Byakuya. Los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, todo estaba muy bien, estábamos en la misma preparatoria que tu hasta que dos chicas aparecieron. Hisana Tomoeda y Masaki Shiba. Las dos eran muy distintas, polos opuestos, Masaki es tu madre, naturalmente ya la conoces, tan alocada, alegre y divertida. En cambio Hisana era de cabello negro, ojos violetas claros, pequeña, delgada y pálida, igual que Rukia, tu novia. —me sentí nervioso cuando decía todo aquello—. Hisana era callada y reservada todo el tiempo se la pasaba con Masaki con un libro entre sus manos. Hisana era tan misteriosa y te podías perder en esos ojos violetas, era aunque la chica mas callada la más popular entre los chicos, era extrañamente irresistible. Byakuya y Aizen también se enamoraron de ella. Byakuya y Aizen siempre peleaban por ser el primero en acercársele, Aizen se acercaba a Hisana de una forma demasiado personal, Hisana no era de esas chicas, ella era demasiado virginal e inocente para alguien como Aizen. _

_Para no darte tanta historia Hisana se enamoró de Byakuya y eso provocó la ira de Aizen, él se fue sin decir nada a nadie desapareció sin que nadie supiera de él. _

_Byakuya se casó con Hisana en cuanto terminaron la universidad, casi al mismo tiempo que Masaki con Isshin y yo con Katagiri, los tres tuvimos bebés el mismo año. Hisana fue la que tuvo a la niña, Isshin —sonrió con un recuerdo personal— peleaba con que su hijo sería el que conquistaría a la bebe de Hisana y Byakuya. Yo y Katagiri solo nos reíamos de sus tonterías. _

—_Esa bebé era…_

—_Rukia, tu novia. Estoy seguro que ella es hija de mis amigos tiene mucho de Hisana en su aspecto pero en su carácter es como Byakuya. Cuando la vi por primera vez jure que era Hisana. _

—_¿Sabes en donde podría encontrar a Byakuya o a Aizen?_

—_No pero yo te ayudaré a descubrir esta verdad. _

—_Tío, cuando mi padre murió tu dijiste que fue Byakuya quien mato a mi padre, ¿porque?_

—_Ese día cuando tu padre falleció, Hisana me llamó dijo que su esposo había cometido algo grave y que pedía disculpas a Masaki. _

—_¿No sabia que mi madre falleció?_

—_No. Ella no sabía. _

—_Y por ello creíste que fue Byakuya. ¿Él tenía razón para matar a mi padre?_

—_Se que antes de irse Byakuya tuvo un enfrentamiento con tu padre._

—_¿Crees que alguien sepa la verdad de todo?_

—_Aizen es el único que puede saber la verdad porque primeramente él no es el padre de Rukia. _

* * *

**_"La sombra detrás de ese nombre"_**

**_Capitulo 9_**

La mirada de Ichigo me estaba calcinando en llamaradas de deseo y odio, su mirada paseaba mi cuerpo con descaro, sin importarle que Ashido fuera consciente de ello. Ashido me apretó más a su cuerpo como diciéndole que yo era suya.

Me mordí un labio y mire a Ashido. Ichigo era un imbécil si creía que lo que paso entre los dos fue algo más, era una joven ingenua en ese entonces, solo fue algo pasajero. Una diversión juvenil y estúpida.

—Esta bien amor —mire a Ashido con más amor que el día de nuestra boda—. Espérame afuera, no tardaré.

Ashido me abrazó y me beso con demasiada pasión, yo le regrese el beso con al misma pasión, note la rareza en sus manos pues solo lo besaba así cuando tenia ganas de que su cuerpo borrara las marcas de Ichigo. Soltó mis labios sin dejar de abrazarme con tanta carnalidad.

—Te amo. No me hagas esperar mi amor —beso mi nariz.

—Yo te amo más.

Urahara estaba reprimiendo una risa y guío a mi esposo hacia la salida, mire la espalda de Ashido mientras se alejaba. Cuando cerraron las puertas sentí como el poco valor que el beso que Ashido me dejo se evaporó y aun no miraba a Ichigo a los ojos.

Me gire y sin mirarle pregunte:

—¿Y bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Si, necesito saber si has sabido algo de Aizen.

¿Aizen? ¿Que tiene que ver con él?

—No he sabido nada de ese hombre desde que hace tantos años tú lo golpeaste en ese concierto.

—¿No has tenido contacto con él?

—No.

—Pues déjame decirte que esta robándose el dinero de tus padres.

Alce la mirada hacia Ichigo sin comprender aún. Me puse en jarras e Ichigo no relajaba la de soldado enfadado con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

—Nada.

—Bien. Mi esposo me espera así que…

—No te vayas. —dijo varios pasos hacia mi y la proximidad de su cuerpo al mío era como poner el fuego y la pólvora muy juntos, en cualquier momento un accidente que ninguno de los dos querría sucedería, en este momento yo era la pólvora que estaba excitada en explotar en ese fuego suyo—. Esto es importante.

—¿Por qué?

—He descubierto la verdad de Aizen, él no es tu padre.

—Eso siempre lo he sabido. Ahora si no te importa me voy.

—No. —me tomo de la mano y yo la aparte en cuanto pudo, sus ojos eran más calmados y sus hombros se relajaron— ¿Así que.. ya eres una mujer casada?

—Si.

—Se nota que querías deshacerte de mi.

—¿Perdón?

—Ese beso fue la peor actuación del mundo, creo que no sabes fingir. Un buen beso es así…

Sus labios invadieron los míos con tanta urgencia y sus manos me tomaron con tanta ferocidad que me tambalee entre su cuerpo y el aire que viajaba por mi espalda. Sus labios eran pura miel y estrellas como lo recordaba, sus manos se resbalaban entre mis caderas y mis piernas, había tanto reconocimiento de cuerpos, como una fiera salvaje que estuvo cautiva y la regresaron a su hábitat. Haci me hizo sentir Ichigo. Me estampo contra la pared del cuarto y sus caderas ya se movían posesivamente contra las mías.

Éramos dos gotas de agua que se reconocían.

Un raro estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi mas largo cabello.

—No me enoja —dijo entre mis labios mordiéndome el inferior con fuerza—, que estés con ese idiota ni que te hayas casado... —metió su mano entre mis pantalones y acaricio mi sexo—. Me enoja que lo beses como si lo amaras —soltó mis labios y se retiró un poco para mirarme a los ojos, su dedo entraba y salía de mí, me estaba consumiendo en sus manos—. Como si de verdad ya no me quisieras.

Sus labios me atacaron de nuevo, su mano invadía mi intimidad de la forma correcta. Le mordí el labio con odio y lo empuje. Casi cayó sobre la cama.

—¡Idiota!

Salí del cuarto molesta y acalorada, afuera estaba Ashido recargado contra la pared mirando su teléfono. Me pase la mano por los labios queriendo pasar desapercibido que quizás se veían rojos, Quizás toda yo me veía roja. Maldito. Ashido se veía cabreado y mucho, apenada corrí hacia él y lo abrace, de nuevo, su amor incondicional abrumó mi corazón. Amaba a Ashido, tal vez no de la forma en que ame algún día a Ichigo pero le quería. Ashido fue mucho para mi cuando perdí a Ichigo.

—¿Esta todo bien? —pregunto Ashido cuando me apretó más a su pecho.

—Si. —mentí, la verdad es que no. Odio y amo a Ichigo.

Ashido me llevó fuera del hospital con una bolsa de medicamento. Sostuvo mi cintura mientras nos alejabamos. Subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar.

De camino a casa Ashido estaba callado y yo la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de platicar. Mire hacia la ventana del auto y recordé esa antigua yo. la Rukia solitaria, fría y con ojos inexpresivos, era como si me hubieran sacado el corazón y en plena cita del quirófano me dejaron tirada, sin vida. Con la sangre saliendo a voluntad y solo Ashido fuese el único que me cerrara el pecho.

Me prohibía mi misma recordar todo aquello que pasó desde que Ichigo se fue…

—Rukia —Ashido tomo mi mano sin apartar la mirada del camino— ¿Quien es ese Ichigo?

—Solo un viejo amigo —suspire enojada.

—No me agrada. —réprobo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Lo volverás a ver?

¿Lo volveré a ver?

Me pregunto a mi misma, esa posibilidad es tan incierta como lo que pasará desde ahora ya que Ichigo regreso.

Me siento como una idiota que por todo esto que estoy sintiendo, mi corazón se esta revolviendo en sentimientos pasados.

Me quede callada sin saber qué responder.

—¿Me amas? —pregunto Ashido cuando detuvo mi auto frente a nuestra enorme casa. Sostuvo el volante con fuerza, agacho la mirada.

—¡Claro que te amo! —mi respuesta fue muy efusiva, demasiado actuada. ¿Es que había algo en mí que mostraba lo contrario?

—Si de verdad me amas —se volvió a mirarme y en sus ojos había un poco de enojo— quiero que tengamos un bebé.

¿Que?

—Ashido, ¿Sabes la magnitud de lo que me pides? —pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, me removí de mi asiento nerviosa y me gire por completo para mirarle mejor— ¿Un bebé? ¿Estas loco?

—¿Que problema hay en que quiera un bebé con _mi _esposa? —Su énfasis en la última frase me dio miedo—. Tengo un buen empleo como arquitecto, tú eres periodista, hemos trabajado duro desde que nos casamos. Yo me casé contigo porque te amo, porque veía mi futuro entre tus manos.

—Ashido, no quiero tener un bebé ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy preparada.

—¿O más bien le tengo que llamar "Ichigo" a la situación?

—Eres un idiota.

Baje del auto echando chispas, me acerque a la puerta blanca de mi casa y fue cuando me acorde que no traía mi bolso y ni mis cosas, Ashido salió del auto y cuando se acercó a mi traía mi bolso de mano y las cosas del supermercado.

Ashido amablemente me abrió la puerta y entré a la casa, Ashido venia detrás de mi y en silencio me deje caer en el sofá, Ashido subió con mis cosas al cuarto.

Ashido es un gran hombre, amable y un gran esposo. Desde que me esta conmigo me ha respetado y ha seguido al pie de la letra los votos sagrados que nos hicimos frente al altar y yo he roto uno de ellos, le he faltado al respeto cuando Ichigo…

Más que nunca odio a Ichigo lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Subo las escaleras donde esta mi marido, le encuentro al pie de la cama, dándome la espalda, siento como se me encoge el corazón de solo mirarle y me hecho a correr, choco con su espalda y lo abrazo. Siento su calidez, Ashido no se merece esto, no de mi parte, èl siempre ha sido muy bueno.

—Te amo Ashido.

—¿Es él verdad? —dice con voz entre cortada— Ichigo es el chico por el que llorabas esa noche que te encontré.

Ya no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Incomoda gire su cadera para que me mirara. ¿Que debo hacer? Estar con el hombre que prometí amar hasta el fin de mis días o estar con el hombre que le pertenece mi corazón. En ambos casos terminare sufriendo. En ambos casos alguno de los dos terminara cayendo y el otro tomado de mi mano.

—Ashido, eso es pasado —trato de convencerme para convencerlo—. Ya lo olvide.

—No puedo evitar pensar —toma mi rostro en sus manos y se inclina como para besarme, sus ojos penetrares brillan de odio—, no puedo evitar que… Rukia, no quiero perderte, haré lo que sea para que no te alejes de mi.

* * *

_Primer estrella rota de Rukia._

_Una pausa, un retroceso mundial ocurrió cuando todo esto paso. La voz de Ichigo cada vez se hacia más lejana:_

"—_**Confía que la razón por la que ahora me voy es la mejor para los dos."**_

_Mi mente procesa esa frase un millón de veces cada hora. Ya nada existe, ya nada funciona si él no está aquí. Me dejo como una muñeca de porcelana rota bajo la lluvia._

_Ya no siento nada, ya ni siquiera siento el corazón latir bajo esta piel seca y estos huesos llenos de odio._

_Ahora comprendo a mi madre y todas aquellas horas llorando. un hombre puede ocasionar el dolor más inhumano del mundo. El amor de un hombre destroza, hiere, corrompe, infecta y daña al grado que todos tus sueños, anhelos y futuros las vez desplomar bajo una colina de estrellas._

_Kaien se fue y me dejo por otra. Mi madre me dejo sola y ahora Ichigo se iba y no se por que, no lo entiendo. ¿Es un tipo de maldición?_

—_¿Estas bien? —un chico de cabello café rojizo me mira bajo unos ojos amables._

—_Se fue, se fue. Se fue. —es lo único que soy consciente de decir._

—_¿Estás herida? ¿Te hirieron? Dímelo por favor._

—_Si._

_Me levanto en un solo movimiento, honestamente no se ni en donde estaba solo que llovía y era de noche y que me encontraba tirada en el piso._

—_Te llevare al hospital, confía en mí._

"—_**Confía que la razón por la que ahora me voy es la mejor para los dos."**_

_No puedo olvidarlo aunque trato. Cualquier cosa cualquier sentimiento se convierte en él y no puedo arde el corazón es como si me ahogara en el mar y mi garganta esta queriendo sentir el aire traspasar pero no puedo. Llena de tristeza tomo el cabello del chico que me esta cargando y lo jalo con fuerza, hundo mi nariz en su cuello y me desato en una lluvia de lágrimas. _

—_Tranquila, yo te cuidare. _

_Y desde ese momento tarde mucho para volver a salir a la luz. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Mil Mil gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que me siguen leyendo aun a pesar de que me he tardado milenios en publicar. Las razones son de que estaba muy ocupada en mi trabajo y administraba una pagina IchiRuki y todo eso me absorbía demasiado. **

**Gracias por seguirme y mis demás historias IchiRukis que se han quedado pausadas seguirán, ya estoy en ello, la inspiración no me falta lo que me hace falta es tiempo. **

**Disculpen y gracias por leer. **

* * *

.

.

.

_**Décima estrella rota**_

_Han pasado dos años desde que me fui, desde que deje a Rukia en las escaleras de su apartamento. Llevo tantas noches sin poder dormir preguntándome que es lo que estará haciendo ahora mismo. Lo poco que se de ella es por mi primo Uryuu quien me pasa información de ella, se que en este ultimo año ella ha tenido una actitud de miedo. Se que sale con muchos chicos y que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta. Uryuu me ayuda a cuidarla, me duele pensar que por mi culpa ella este así, no soy nada distinto a mi primo._

_¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Sentir odio por su familia por que destruyo la mía y aun así seguirle mintiendo diciendo que la quería? No. No soy un buen mentiroso. No podía mentirle a ella._

_Se que después de esto me odiara mas que a la vida misma._

_Quería que mantuviera sus ojos violetas alejados de mí. Ella y yo éramos como un reloj sincronizados y éramos como almas gemelas, como dos polos, como imanes, como el sol y la luna. Sin uno no podía existir el otro. Si yo me movía ella se movía. Si yo moría ella lo hacia y ahora no queda nada. Es posible que yo no sea buena para ella pero se que me necesita…_

_La voz de su padre es parecida a la de ella cuando se enojaba conmigo._

—_Así que, eso paso con Isshin. —fue una afirmación._

—_Si Byakuya, después de la historia de usted y su esposa Hisana no puedo seguir creyendo que usted es el responsable de la muerte de mi padre. —retiro la pequeña torre de hojas que esta entre nosotros—, llevare su caso hasta llegar al fondo, hasta que usted salga libre._

—_Solo me quedan unos cinco años mocoso. No es nada diferente a los años que he estado aquí._

—_No hubiera aumentado su condena si no se hubiera escapado esa vez._

—_Tenia que ver a mi Rukia, tenía que ver a mi esposa pero ella…_

_Sus ojos se oscurecen en un pasado cruel. No cabe duda que todos estos años en la cárcel han dejado rastro en su cabello, su piel, su mirar. Lamento mucho lo que le paso al padre de Rukia._

—_Rukia es un ángel._

_La mirada de Byakuya me mira con un halo de luz. Sonríe._

—_No necesito verla para saberlo, ella es igual a su madre, estoy seguro de ello._

—_Tengo la vaga teoría de que Hisana, su esposa, fue obligada a estar con Aizen._

—_Hisana me amaba tanto como yo, a pesar de que éramos distintos y mi familia nunca la acepto, siempre hubo razones de sobra para que nos separáramos pero así es el amor. El mas irracional y estúpido es el mas duradero y honesto._

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

"_Decisiones"_

…

…

…

—Ashido nadie se separara de mi —trago saliva nerviosa. Ashido me envuelve en sus brazos con fuerza.

—Siempre te he sentido lejana a mi, pero hoy, cuando saliste de la habitación del hospital ya no estabas conmigo Rukia.

—Ashido no hay razón para que digas eso. Estoy aquí.

Hace el sonido de un "aja" con la garganta sin abrir sus labios, se que no me cree, se que Ashido esta seguro que es Ichigo mi razón de muerte en vida.

…

La semana se paso muy rápido, en mi trabajo solo tenia que ir a los lugares que me mandaban y transcribirlo en casa para presentarlo en jueves que es el día en que se imprimirá.

Esa semana se me `paso volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya era sábado por la tarde, estaba acostada en la cama con mi esposo Ashido quien ha estado muy inquieto. Dice que tiene miedo que me vuelvan a asaltar y pasa por mi a mi trabajo y me va a dejar, esta al pendiente de lo que hago, cuando me llama Orihime pide hablar con ella para saludarla. Se ha vuelto muy controlador y no lo culpo. Dice que se preocupa por mi pero creo que mas bien se preocupa de que Ichigo este cerca de mi.

Todo esta como cada fin de semana, los dos juntos viendo la tele o simplemente leyendo algún libro. Pero esta vez algo diferente paso.

—Rukia —Ashido, que estaba sentado conmigo en el sofá café frente al televisor y comía helado me miraba mientras Leia—. ¿Y si hacemos al bebe ahora?

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, cerré mi libro de golpe y tosí mientras sentí que me ahogaba, Ashido dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda para que se pasara la tos. Lo mire inquisitoria mente y el sonrío con el helado en la boca.

—Ashido, no podemos tener así simplemente un bebe y ya, tenemos que planearlo.

—Rukia —sus ojos suplicantes me conmueven—, todo esta a nuestro favor.

Toc, toc.

Alguien esta llamando a la puerta y antes de que Ashido siga con sus incoherencias me levanto de un salto y dejo mi libro en el sofá. Al abrir la puerta las mis pesadilla personal y la inseguridad de Ashido se materializó en un segundo vestido de traje y con un cigarro en la boca.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto en un murmullo entre dientes mirando detrás de mi por si viene Ashido.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —quita el cigarro de su boca y lo tira al piso.

—No Ichigo. Vete. —le pido.

—No me iré, no hasta que te diga lo que paso ese día.

El estómago se me revuelve, es como una forma de matarme, de hundirme al pasado. Vagas imágenes de lo que ya había olvidado se repiten en mi mente, de forma borrosa, con solo unas palabras que salen de los labios de Ichigo, siento mis manos temblar por el coraje que descargo en un solo segundo. ¿Que me va a explicar? ¿Que se fue porque así es él? ¿Porque siempre será así? Por eso me case con Ashido, para tener la seguridad de que alguien me querrá y que nunca me dejara.

—Lárgate o llamaré a Ashido.

—¿Para que llamaras a tu pelirrojo? ¿Para que se de cuenta de que tu y yo nos pertenecemos?

—Deja de decir estupideces —solté entre dientes, furiosa. Volví la mirada hacia atrás para ver si es que Ashido venía.

—Tengo información de Aizen, se que te interesará.

—No me interesa nada de ese desgraciado. Vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas.

—¿Recuerdas a Byakuya? Se donde esta, él era tu padre y no Aizen, necesito de tu ayuda, creo que Aizen mato a mi padre.

—¿Byakuya?

—Si, él quiere verte.

—¿Y como se que no mientes?

—Por que él te hubiera buscado todos estos años pero no podía, estaba en la cárcel y yo lo busque en el tiempo que me aparte de ti, yo creí que… Rukia no es el lugar ni el momento, tenemos que hablar en privado y que Byakuya mismo te diga todo —pasó sus manos por su cabello—. Nos vemos en mi antiguo departamento, espero que aun sepas llegar.

—¿Como supiste donde vivía?

—¿Crees que en toda esta semana solo me la he pasado leyendo como tu? No señora Kano, se donde trabaja, a que hora sale de su trabajo, se que hace unos segundos estabas pensando en mi cuando tenias a tu esposo a tu lado.

Parece que mis pulmones ya no quieren trabajar o que ya no hay mas oxigeno en este mundo por que me quedo sin aire, sin habla. Solo mis ojos como platos mirando al nuevo Ichigo elegante que tengo frente a mí.

—Lo se por que —prosigue: —, te conozco bien Rukia, no en vano estoy enamorado de ti, no en vano te he seguido y te sueño, te pienso y te amo.

—Cállate. —logro decir.

—Te amo Rukia y tú no eres nadie para impedir que diga lo que quiera, que sienta lo que no quieres que sienta. La cague. Si. Y se que no fue una buena excusa decir que era por tu bien…

¡CALLATE!

El corazón se me dispara y mis piernas se entumecen, mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas y me quedo como una estupida escuchándolo.

—Era por nuestro bien —continua: —, si yo me enteraba que tu padre destruyo al mío no se que habría hecho. Te odiaría y te amaría a la vez como tú lo haces ahora mismo conmigo. Si te bajo el sabor de las estrellas ¿Me amaras? No lo se, solo te digo que te dejare en claro que me orillo a dejarte, es lo mas doloroso que he hecho en mi vida, no saber de ti y que de repente me digan que estabas acabando con tu vida —se acerca a mi y sin poder detenerlo y no se si es porque estoy procesando la información de sus palabras o es por que no puedo soltar la puerta pues siento que me desvaneceré— ¿Que pretendías? ¿Morir para detener el dolor? Eso es lo que yo quería hacer hace tanto tiempo y después llego el cáncer pero hasta que un ángel llego a mi vida nunca quise estar mas vivo, por ella, por que si moría ¿Quien la cuidaría como yo? ¿Quien seria su héroe literario? No podía soportar la idea de alguien más a su lado. No intentaste morir por que llego el pelirrojo, te resignaste a una vida con muerte existencial, pero te digo Rukia, así como tu me salvaste yo lo haré por ti, mil veces, cien mil veces, en cien mil vidas, en cien mil mundos. Por que te amo.

Y plash

Lo que no debía de hacer lo hice, lo que no era estaba ya hecho desde antes.

Encierra un pájaro libre en una jaula y cantara, piensas que lo hace por que es su naturaleza pero no piensas que quizás su canto es para que sus amigos, los que ama lo liberen. A tu oído canta pero en realidad grita por sentir el aire en sus alas.

Quiere irse.

Bese a Ichigo con la furia del mar, con la pasión del Sol a la Luna en su búsqueda incansable. No podía negar que amo a Ichigo.

—¡Rukia!

Los brazos de Ichigo me sueltan y en su lugar me pone detrás de él, Escucho varios golpes, me limpio las lagrimas y veo a dos hombres que amo pelearse, Ashido encima de Ichigo.

Me lanzo encima de Ashido para qué deje a Ichigo pero de un manotazo me tira al suelo.

Los veo pelear sin poder frenarlos, ambos se golpean con tanta fuerza que solo me puedo tapar los ojos. Hay tanta sangre que no se de quien es.

La mitad de los golpes que Ashido no aciertan al rostro de Ichigo que son el blanco. Su puño se estampa en ocasiones contra el suelo hiriendo su mano. Ichigo esta muy enojado con el ceño fruncido y a pesar de todo aquello los golpes que le da a Ashido son con menos fuerza, se ve como concentrado en algo, como si el Ichigo de antes, el que actuaba antes de pensar ya no estuviera.

Las piernas de Ichigo apresaron las de Ashido, sus manos que solo trataban de detener las manos de Ashido las detuvieron con habilidad y destreza.

Ichigo se movió muy rápido y como si Ashido no fuese pesado.

—No te he golpeado como debí —masculla Ichigo—, por que no quiero herir a Rukia por medio de ti. Yo no soy así. Pero si vuelves a tratar de golpearla o empujarla te juro que te matare con mis propias manos.

—Rukia es mi esposa —bramo Ashido entre dientes—. Yo puedo tomarla como quiera.

—Rukia es la mujer que amo —bramo igual como Ashido—. Y matare a cualquiera que la quiera lastimar.

Después de dichas palabras se levando con una mirada acecina, Ashido ya no se puso loco para golpear a Ichigo, se limpio la sangre que tenía en su ojo izquierdo. Pero la mirada que dedicaba a Ichigo no era tan diferente como la del mismo.

Ichigo retrocedió caminado hacia atrás, me levante y ya estaba a mi lado, Ashido tenía una mirada que no le conocía, daba miedo, la postura de su cuerpo, como mostraba sus dientes, la energía que emanaba no era nada a la del chico amoroso y tierno que ha sido.

—Rukia —el hombre que destruyo mi corazón me hablo—, tu padre y yo te esperamos donde ya te dije.

Le mire con mi cuerpo tembloroso, a pesar de que su ceja sangraba al igual que su labio me sonreía.

—Rukia, entra a la casa.

No podía apartar los ojos de Ichigo, a pesar de que la voz de Ashido se escuchaba tan cerca de mi no le preste atención.

—No nos hagas esperar mucho o vendré por ti a rastras si es necesario.

—Rukia —dijo severamente mi esposo—, entra ahora mismo.

—Te esperaría cuanto quisieras pero no te dejare sola con este imbecil.

Pase mis ojos hacia Ashido y después hacia a Ichigo. Pase mis dedos por mis labios, que decisión tomar, no quiero dejar a Ichigo ahora mismo, tiene muchas cosas que decir y que mis demonios internos necesitan escuchar pero por otro lado esta el único hombre que he sentido que me ama, mas yo no lo amo. Que me brindo su apoyo y su amor cuando más lo necesite. Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. La decisión que tome ahora mismo puede dañar el corazón de uno y alegrar al del otro, pero lo que más importa ahora soy yo.

Elegir al amor de mi vida o ser yo el amor de la vida de alguien más.

* * *

…_**:::Segunda estrella rota de Rukia:::…**_

_Estoy acurrucada sobre el regazo de alguien mas, le miro y su cuerpo no es el que espero, la voz que me llama en un nombre desquilibrado no es la que quisiera en mis oídos, no es él._

—_Dios Rukia, ¿Qué te paso? Te he dicho que no bebas tanto. —me toma de la barbilla y observa mi rostro con delicadeza_

_Apenas soy consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, solo recuerdo la música, yo bailando y un montón de cuervos a mi alrededor. Me levanto como puedo y me siento sobre la cama, estoy cubierta con una sábana, seguro Ashido me tapo. Él se sienta a mi lado._

—_Ashido te preocupas demasiado —mi voz suena como si tuviera gripe, ronca y seca, me paso la mano por el cabello alborotado y tengo mucho sueño, prueba de que anoche bebí demasiado, es un alivio que nunca me duela la cabeza._

—_¿Con quien dormiste hoy? —pregunta en tono severo, creo que dormí con él ya que estaba acostada a su lado, arqueo las cejas en tono irónico y el niega con la cabeza—. No Rukia, cuando llegue alguien iba saliendo, tenía el cabello castaño._

—_¿Quieres que recuerde sus nombres? A ellos no les importa que diga el nombre de alguien más, ¿Si a ellos no les interesa porque a ti si?_

_Los ojos de Ashido se oscurecen, como si sintiera dolor por mí. Odio esa mirada en él y mas cuando me hago la que no entiendo, retira su rostro que estaba cerca del mío y parece molesto, se levanta y con su pie golpea el piso, como si siguiera el ritmo de los segundos de mi reloj. Me observa con un ceño fruncido, odio cada que lo hace, los enojos y la furia me recuerdan a él, giro mi cabeza para mirar algún otro punto que no sea Ashido pero sus manos me obligan a regresar a mi posición anterior, y sus labios besan los míos con demasiada desesperación._

_Ashido ha sido mi amigo desde hace ya un año, desde que después de medio año estuve en un estado vegetativo por la despedida de Ichigo, sus labios me saben bien, aun mejor que el tequila con limón. No puedo negar que Ashido me gusta y mucho, desde que él me salvo pase de estar muerta a muerte súbita, como un retroceso y siempre quiero estar con él, llena mi corazón de calor y vida, su sonrisa es lo único que quiero ver al despertar embriagada pero, no lo amo, a pesar de que es como la morfina sobre mi herida, no me cura, solo alivia la comezón y la infección… solo por unas horas._


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a: ****misel-kuchiki****, ****, ****jailys-sama****, ****nessie black 10 Frany H.Q****, ****Rukia inlove**** y a todas las personitas que me leen sin dejar comentarios, los que la siguen y la han puesto como historia favorita. Lamento decir que el Fin se acerca, pronto todos sabremos la verdad y crucen sus deditos para que esta hermosa pareja (IchiRuki) se quede junta por que… ahh… Ichigo hizo demasiadas estupideces en su vida que provoco la ruina de Rukia. **

_**Estén pendientes de mis demás historias IchiRukis **_

_**Gracias nakamas**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Décimo primer estrella rota**_

_Estoy sentado en una silla de madera caoba frente a la ventana de mi noveno piso, con una pelota de goma que lanzo contra la pared y la recibo en mis manos sin ninguna atención, con la una ignorancia de lo realmente pasa. Estoy en mi nuevo apartamento, no tengo más que una cama y un montón de libros._

_Estoy…_

_Estoy…_

_Sobra decir como estoy por que ella no esta aquí. Ha pasado ya tres años desde que me fui, desde que la deje sola y aunque se que Ishida podría decirme cada uno de sus movimientos le he advertido que no quiero saber mas de ella, tengo una verdad a medias, se que Byakuya no mato a mi padre, mi primer sospechoso es Aizen, su obsesión por la madre de Rukia es suficiente para creer que él culpo a Byakuya de la muerte de su Jefe de la inmobiliaria a la que pertenecía. Debía hacer a un lado a Byakuya para poder estar con Hisana._

_Esa pobre mujer sola, desprotegida y con una bebe de meses… Supongo que ella confiaba en él. No le quedo de otra._

_Acepto el amor que le convenía para que Rukia tuviese una figura paterna y quien la protegiera._

_Espero que Rukia no llegue a hacer eso, que nuestro amor sea resistente._

_Me gustaría decir que como el cáncer que me invadió pero ahora ya no hay ni rastro de ello, cada mes voy a un centro medico para hacerme chequeo de una recaída pero aun no hay noticias de ello, espero que ese cáncer que quedo encapsulado siga así._

* * *

_Capitulo 11_

"_Un día de imposibilidades"_

…

…

…

Observo a Ichigo y doy media vuelta y ahí esta Ashido. Observándonos, a solo unos tres pasos de mi. Entro a mi casa y busco mi bolso que descansa en la mesita de té. Ashido entra tras de mi.

Tomo mi bolso y cuando me lo topo cara a cara tiene una faceta de pocos amigos que nunca le había visto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a mi verdadero padre.

—¿Te iras con esa basura? —camina hacia atrás sin apartar su mirada de mi, prohibiéndome el paso.

—Iré a ver a mi padre.

Empuje a Ashido sin éxito, me tomo del brazo con fuerza y cerro la puerta con el pie con brutalidad que el golpe me daño los oídos. Rabiaba de furia.

—No te iras de esta casa —dijo entre dientes apretando los labios—, te quedaras conmigo.

—Suéltame, no tengo intención de quedarme, quiero ir a ver a mi padre.

—Si te vas no vuelvas Rukia —había tanto odio en sus palabras que me siento un asco al ser yo quien este haciendo esto. Yo soy la causante de este nuevo Ashido.

—No importa.

Ashido me soltó y cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal, toco mi hombro delicadamente, me detuve.

—¿De verdad esto es todo? ¿Te vas así de simple?

No me atreví a verle, me quede dándole la espalda. Solo estaba jugando con el. No. No fue así. Yo estaba confundida pero si solo sentía cariño por Ashido nunca debí haberle dicho que "si" cuando nos casamos. No tenia por que darle alas cuando sabia que nunca volaría junto a él.

—Si no me dejas ir ahora Ashido me quedare siempre a tu lado.

Ashido me abrazo por la cintura, y escarneció a mi cuerpo, hundió su nariz en mi cuello, su corazón latía presuroso en mi espalda solté mis lagrimas.

—Si me quedo… —seguí hablando aun a pesar de que el nudo en mi garganta cada vez era más apretado:— Seré el ser mas desdichado de la existencia de la vida, nunca me harás feliz y dudo que tú me hagas feliz.

—¿No me amas?

—No se… —trago saliva—, si algún día lo hice.

—No importa Rukia —escuche como forzó a su lengua hablar— yo te amo, con eso basta, yo te protegeré y te cuidare. Los votos que hice no fueron en vano. Yo te amo.

—¿Y que gracia tiene que me ames y que yo lo ame a él?

—Lo amas mas que a mi.

Sus manos temblaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, o quizás yo era la que estaba temblando, mis labios los sentía entumecidos, no creí que Ashido se fuese a tomar así las cosas.

—Simplemente lo amo, nunca he amado menos ni más a nadie.

Su nariz subió de mi cuello hasta mi oído, se tomo su tiempo pasando por mi cabello y se detuvo en la coronilla de mi cabeza, se quedo ahí unos segundos.

—Ese imbecil cree que te quería golpear, cuando te vi be… —hizo un gruñido interrumpiendo sus palabras y me apretó más contra su cuerpo—. Cuando los vi juntos algo se incendio en mí ser y me volví loco, quise jalarte del cabello para apartarte de él pero aparte de que ese hijo de puta te aparto de mí, me detuve. Ese no soy yo. Desquite mi furia golpeándolo pero te vi llorando, te vi sufrir. Quiero que entiendas y comprendas que es lo último que quisiera hacer. Herirte no esta en mis reglas para tenerte cerca de mí. Que fácil seria tomarte ahora a la fuerza, llevarte al sótano y amarrarte. Pero no Rukia, yo si te amo. No es una obsesión.

—Ya… por favor —sus palabras dolían, tenia mucho dolor en mi corazón por él, por lo que le he hecho.

—Te has tardado muchos años en hablar, pudimos reducir este fuerte golpe pero… se que nunca fuiste enteramente feliz conmigo —volteo mi cuerpo hacia él y oculte mi rostro, agache la mirada para que no me viera así, y también por que es insoportable mirarlo en ese estado, se que esta llorando—. Esto dolerá mucho, te necesitare de ti y de tu calor. La casa no será lo mismo.

—Ashido, no te adelantes no…

—No Rukia, —me aparto de él como si ya no quisiera nada de mí—. Tomaste tu elección hace tanto tiempo. No quiero ser yo el culpable de tu infelicidad. Y como dices. No podrás hacerme feliz así. Nunca.

"_Nunca" _Repito en mis adentros.

—Pero a pesar de que ahora tengo desprecio de ti, te esperare Rukia, aquí siempre estará un lugar para cuando decidas volver Pero me has lastimado. Debería hacerte lo mismo. Pero yo no soy así Rukia, yo nunca he sido así y nunca me atrevería a herirte, lo sabes Rukia, lo sabes. —Me abrazo con tanto amor que estaba a punto de romperme— Te quiero para siempre. Pero te pido me dejes.

Sus brazos me soltaron en un santiamén y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Sin mirar nada más abrí la puerta.

Ichigo estaba sentado fuera de mi casa, su rostro estaba de perfil, sus brazos cruzados estaban sobre sus rodillas y miraba hacia la nada. Estaba como en otro mundo, se veía triste. Antes de dar un paso más mi alma se dividía en dos. Arriba, en mi antigua habitación esta un hombre desecho por que yo le confesé que jamás le ame. Y frente a mi el hombre de mi vida, a quien mas he amado, el hombre que me trajo de la oscuridad a la luz y me volvió a dejar en la penumbra de esta ciudad.

No debería tener estos sentimientos por Ichigo, pero sus razones tubo para dejarme y las quiero escuchar para así decirle que le amo tanto y que siempre lo hare. Pero no creo apto ahora mismo decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, primero quiero saber todo este enredo y por que Ichigo estaba tan interesado en mi familia y por que creyó que mi verdadero padre, Byakuya, quiso matar al suyo.

Doy un paso. La elección esta tomada. Doy otro paso, quiero saber quien es realmente Kuchiki Rukia, si es que ese es mi verdadero apellido

Me acerque a Ichigo que esta sorbido en su mundo.

—Ichigo —sus ojos caramelo me miran desde lo bajo—, llévame hasta mi padre. Quiero que hagas lo que te pido.

Ichigo se levanto y en su aspecto desarmado, cansado y preocupado me sonrío, sus manos se levantaron hasta tocar mi rostro, creí que un beso vendría después de eso pero no. sin embargo unas palabras me hacen subir mi arrogancia hacia él y que además fueron un todo.

—Claro que siempre enana enojona.

Me sonroje de una forma estúpida ¿Hacia cuanto no me sonrojaba? Esa pregunta provoco una risita sincera en mis labios, y después otra pregunta surco en mis pensamientos ¿Desde cuando no me río de verdad? Deje atrás demasiadas cosas desde que Ichigo me dejo. Estaba destrozada pero tiene razón Ichigo, quería morir, tenia tantas ganas de dejar de existir de ya no ser una carga para Ashido para que Orihime no sintiera lastima por mi. Creo que había olvidado la palabra "Amor".

—Hey —dijo Ichigo subiéndose a una motocicleta que estaba detrás del auto de Ashido que estaba frente a mi casa de azul pastel y azúcar glaseada blanca—, no hagamos esperar mas a tu padre ha esperado lo que pareciera unas mil vidas para estar de nuevo contigo. Además que,—me acerque a la motocicleta de un negro sin brillo y con detalles plateados— espero, esta noche poder soltarte toda la sopa.

Me subí a la moto con cuidado y me sostuve de la cintura de Ichigo, me tumbe sobre su espalda y aferrada a su cuerpo, son los ojos apretados e inhalando el aroma de Ichigo que no ha cambiado nada dije:

—Vámonos "Zanahoria" Yo también quiero saber todo de una buena vez y vivir en paz.

—Ja —se mofo—, ni que tuvieras buena suerte, te restan muchos años y créeme —giro su rostro y abrí los ojos—, nunca te dejare.

Arranco la motocicleta con brusquedad y la luminosidad del lugar era hermosa.

El viento soplaba furiosos sobre nosotros, no se como Ichigo logra ver sin casco que le cubra los ojos.

Reconozco las calles, hacia mucho que no venia por aquí, ni siquiera cuando Orihime empezó a vivir con Ishida aquí mientras terminaban de darle su cédula como doctor.

Se detuvo frente a ese mismo edificio, las pulsaciones de mi estomago sentían que esto era malo, pero la mano de Ichigo me acogió a todo momento como tratando de que olvidara lo ocurrido o querer hacerme recordar lo que paso hace tanto tiempo en estas escaleras, en esa puerta que esta abriéndose lentamente.

Ya no era igual como antes, ahora solo se hallaba un sofá verde y una tele encima de un librero pequeño. Habían muchos libros tirados por doquier, hojas con letras de impresora y otras con letra de Ichigo, un bote de basura junto a la puerta.

Ichigo me tomo la mano y me diriguio a su antiguo cuarto, el que estaba al fondo. A pesar que todo huele a humedad y fragancia para piso de lavanda un aroma me parece familiar, como el aroma de los botones de cerezo, a los arboles sakura en primavera.

Abre la puerta de su antigua habitación y acostado en una colchoneta con unas cobijas de colores sin entender esta un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos, con el cabello negro y largo, casi por debajo de los hombros. su rostro pálido y ese aspecto serio me recodó a mi misma. Sus ojos violetas grisáceos eran casi como los míos, aunque los de mi madre tambien eran violetas.

—Rukia —alzo sus labios en un intento de sonrisa pero antes de ello se levanto de la cama, sin razón comencé a llorar—. Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, tu eres mi hija.

* * *

**…**_**:::Tercer estrella rota de Rukia:::…**_

_Es verano y el calor es demasiado, es como estar en el infierno, hacia tanto que en Japon no hacia tanto calor._

_Estoy solo con mi ropa interior comiendo helado mirando la televisión._

—_Japón entro a los 40º al inicio de las 12 PM esperemos que no siga en aumento, si va a salir recuerde tomar mucho agua, no exponerse tanto al sol para evitar un golpe de calor y…_

_Escucho la voz de la climatóloga de las noticias y todo pasa desapercibido, dice que hacia tantos años que no hacia un calor como este._

_Mi mente vago por recuerdos de un calor similar y recordé momentos de mi niñez, cuando solo tenia unos ocho o siete años, con el sol de Tokio abrasador, a mi madre y mi padre pelear y yo metida bajo la mesa de la cocina, tapándome los oídos, procurando no escuchar nada más que los latidos de mi corazón acelerado y asustado:_

"—_Aizen, te he dicho que estoy enferma y no puedo evitar ir al hospital._

—_¡Pretextos! ¡Son solo pretextos para ver a ese idiota!_

—_Él no tiene nada que ver —mi madre solloza y escucho algo caerse, estoy en la cocina pues había ido por helado. Los veo desde lejos pelear—. Tiene su familia, deja ya esa obsesión._

—_¿Y que me dices de tu ex, no has ido a verle a la cárcel o si?_

—_No le he querido ver desde que eso paso, ¿Por qué tienes esa…? Ah…_

_Mi madre grito y tras el grito un golpe hueco, no se que fue, en cuanto escuche a mi madre gritar corrí a la mesa de la cocina y me escondí bajo ella, cubriendo mi existencia con el mantel amarillo canario lleno de flores violetas y azules."_

_Ya no recuerdo que más llevo después del horrible grito de mi madre que me puso la piel de gallina. Soy buena ignorando cosas para que no me hieran, eso lo he hecho desde entonces, quizás no recuerdo nada por que me apreté las manos a los oídos para no escuchar mas o mi mente es tan mentirosa que evadió esos problemas y los trituro hasta hacerlo polvo y ya no queda mas que eso._


	12. Chapter 12

Perdon por la tardanza pero mas vale así que nunca….

Gracias a:

B

misel-kuchiki

Rukia inlove

jailys-sama

Pôr las personas que vieron el video en YouTube y dieron con mi Fic de esa forma, a las hermosas personas que siguen esta historia y que la agregaron a favoritos….

Estamos tan cerca del final que siento que más de una chica me va a matar, este no será un final feliz.

* * *

_Estrella rota décimo segunda_

_Otra noche más me encuentro frente la pantalla de mi computadora escribiendo una carta en Word que se que nunca le llegara al destinado._

_De : Ichigo_

_Para: Rukia_

_Estoy contento de que hayas alcanzado tus metas, quisiera poder preguntarte mas de tu vida pero desde que Uryu me dijo que tienes un novio preferí no volver a saber de ti. Te preguntaras con que cara digo que me enoja que tomes a una persona en serio cuanto eras mía, completamente mía y te deje. Créeme Rukia, quisiera escribirle de otra forma la historia a todo esto pero desgraciadamente no somos Darcy y Elizabeth pero aun así yo estaba lleno de prejuicios y orgullo. No somos Jack y Sally pero aun así, me siento cada vez mas muerto lejos de ti. Ojala esto fuese un mal sueño, fuésemos personajes de una película o un libro y el autor nos dejara unidos pero no. siempre regreso a ese día, la soledad es extrañarte y extrañarte es saber que nunca volverás._

* * *

_Capitulo 12_

_"El pasado"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Sus brazos me acogieron con demasiado calor, mi cuerpo tiritaba como cuerdas de violín en el aire, no tenia frío pero me sentía estremecer. Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que no podía entender, no supe por que comenzaron a derramarse. Ese perfume era tan envolvente y me llevaba al pasado, me era familiar. Creo que tengo algunos recuerdos sobre ello.

Su bata blanca y su cabello negro azabache estaban impregnados del aroma. Su cuerpo se aparto de mi rostro, me tomo de la barbilla y la alzo para que la pudiera ver.

—Eres idéntica a tu madre. —sonrío con dolor, no tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero podía ver que sufría. Levante mi mano y tome la suya que estaba alzando mi rostro.

—Tú eres mi padre. —afirme sin aire en mis pulmones.

—Si. —Copn su mirada buscaba algo y cuando lo encontró sonrío de nuevo—. Gracias Ichigo. Gracias por devolverme a mi hija.

—No tienes de que agradecer. —me miro, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y vio el agradecimiento que le gritaban, los cerro por un segundo y volvió a mirar a mi padre—. Los dejo solos. Están es su casa.

Ichigo se fue cerrando la puerta, quería hablarle y decirle gracias por lo que había hecho, preguntarle por que tardo tanto y sobre todo preguntarle que pasara ahora que la verdad se sabe.

Lo amo, de eso no tengo duda si pudiéramos arreglar esta relación se que podríamos, él me ama lo se. Ahora solo queda hablar.

—Hija —dijo mi padre—. Ven siéntate conmigo.

Me tenía tomada de la mano y me hizo sentarme en la colchoneta donde hacia poco tiempo estaba sentado.

—Supongo que quieres saber por que estuve alejada de ti. —afirmo mirándome a los ojos.

—Antes de que Ichigo regresara a mi vida no tenía razón de saber.

—Yo y tu madre nos fuimos de Karakura por una razón: Aizen. Él jamás tolero que yo y tu madre nos comprometiéramos. Una vez estuvo a punto de golpear a Hisana, Yo golpee a Aizen e Isshin intervino. Isshin y yo salimos peleados con Aizen y él dijo que esto no quedaría así, que nos destruiría. Un ser retorcido como él cumple lo que dice así que, hicimos en cuenta que Isshin y yo nos habíamos peleado, yo me fui de Karakura y nunca volví. —mientras mi padre me contaba todo su mirada pasaba de mi a sus manos, se sentía nervioso por todo y yo temerosa—. Tu eras una bebe cuando nos fuimos, encontré un empleo en un Buffett de abogados como asistente de uno, su nombre era Tousen, los primeros meses todo estaba bien, un día entre en la oficina de Tousen y lo encontré muerto, estaba tirado en el piso, me agache para ver si seguía con vida y a su lado estaba un cuchillo de mi casa, de los que Hisana usaba para cocinar, perplejo tome el cuchillo y fue cuando entro una secretaria, grito al ver la escena y me inculparon de esa muerte.

—¡Pero tu no fuiste! —grite pensando en el dolor de mi madre.

—No, estoy seguro que Aizen me siguió, entro a mi casa y mato a Tousen. Tu madre no sabia que hacer, se fue con Aizen en la primera oportunidad.

—Estoy segura que mi mama te amaba.

—De eso no dudo, pero estaba sola, con deudas, pagando el abogado de un esposo criminal y además te tenía en pañales a ti. Aizen se aprovecho de ello y la envolvió.

Apreté mis labios molesta. Ese maldito bastardo. Pobre de mi madre. Ahora comprendo su miedo de que viera al doctor del que siempre celaba mi madre, puede que sea el papá de Uryuu del que hablaba y del ex de mi madre sea mi padre. Maldito, mil veces maldito.

—¿Tu no mataste al papá de Ichigo? —pregunte aunque sabia ya la respuesta.

—No, me concedieron veinte años de prisión. Ichigo esta seguro de que fue Aizen.

— Mamá murió. —agache la mirada. No se mi padre lo sabia, y no quería ver su reacción al enterarse.

—Lo se, Ichigo me dijo. —suspiro, me pregunte como y cuando se lo dijo— Murió de cáncer. —apretó los labios y se convirtió en una línea fina de dolorosos pensamientos— Quiero ver a ese maldito tras las rejas, por que no pagara muerto todo lo que ha hecho, lo hará en vida.

Sus palabras fueron severas y muy ciertas. Tanto mi padre, como Ichigo y yo odiamos a ese monstruo, no puedo creer que mi madre se quedara callada tanto tiempo, que no me haya contado la verdad de ese hombre y sobre todo quien era mi verdadero padre. No se si fue por miedo ò a lo que yo podría pensar. Mi relación con ella nunca fue buena, siempre hubo una barrera pero yo sabia que ella me amaba y ella sabía que yo la adoraba.

Ahora entiendo por que ella siempre hizo lo que él decía, su palabra era un mandato desde el Archiki* hasta el Telos **. Si junto a Ichigo encuentro la forma de que pague todo esto no me importara nada más.

—Estoy muy agradecida con Ichigo —dijo mi padre apretando mi mano y sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Él me ayudo a salir de la cárcel, y estoy ahora aquí junto a ti. Es idéntico a sus padres.

—¿Los conociste bien?

—Mas de lo que quisiera admitir —sonrío de nuevo sin que le llegara la felicidad a los ojos—. Ellos fueron mis mejores amigos y los de Hisana. Recuerdo que él siempre dijo que tú serias la esposa de su hijo.

—Error. —sentí el ardor en mis mejillas y para ocultarlas trate de ver hacia otro lado.

—Ichigo Kurosaki no me lo ha dicho pero puedo notar que esta enamorado de ti.

—¡Papá! —la palabra se sentía extraña en mis labios, lo dije apenada y al hombre que creí era mi padre jamás le hable en ese tono.

—Se le nota a kilómetros hija. Aunque debe pasar por mi cadáver antes de que tengas algo que ver con él.

—No te preocupes por ello papá —me levante rápidamente y nerviosa camine por todo el cuarto—. Solo somos conocidos.

Mi papá me miraba de forma extraña, como si supiera la verdad de todo. Me sonroje aun mas, mi cuerpo ardía de vergüenza. Mordí mi dedo índice.

—Creo que hay una historia detrás de ustedes.

—Fuimos novios cuando yo era muy joven papá, creí que teníamos algo especial pero un día él se fue sin más. Y ahora regresa después de tantos años. Te trae de vuelta a mí. Solo tengo agradecimiento para él.

Su mirada era profunda, quieta, sin ningún ánimo aparente pero podía sentir como leía mis pensamientos. Esta en claro que no se había tragado nada de ello. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Un futuro junto a Ichigo era tan incierto como que mañana mismo encontraría a Aizen.

Acabo de dejar a mi esposo y él me ha dejado, encuentro a mi padre y me dice demasiadas verdades que giran en mi cabeza, estoy mareada de tanto.

Recostada en el sillón de verde mar veo el techo blanco con manchas amarillentas, tengo calor, mi cuello pica al igual que mi espalda por el sudor que resbala. Tiene como dos horas desde que deje a mi padre solo en su habitación; dijo que necesitaba una buena ducha. Ichigo no ha regresado y eso me dio tiempo para no pensar. Para dejar mi mente en blanco y descansar de tanto estrés mental.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido de mi respiración.

Algo cubría mi cuerpo, no era pesado pero podía sentirlo, me cubría de pecho a pies, abrí los ojos lentamente y las luces estaban apagadas, un rayo de luz se filtraba por el piso, a un lado de mis pies, sentado en el suelo con una computadora portátil estaba Ichigo, estaba escribiendo algo que no fui capaz de percibir pues la deslumbrante luz me cegaba un poco. Trate de levantarme silenciosamente pero fue imposible por que Ichigo giro a verme y me observo apaciblemente por unos segundo. Su aterciopelada voz retumbo en mis oídos.

—Lo siento, no pretendí despertarte.—estire mis brazos y me senté en el sofá. La luz de la pantalla iluminaba su rostro—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? —pregunto volviendo la mirada al frente y seguía escribiendo algunas cosas.

—Bien. —dije sin dar tanta información. Lo mas seguro es que el sepa mas que yo.

—¿Solo bien Usagi? —pregunto burlista sin mirarme. Mi corazón se hincho expandiendo mis costillas. Esa palabra sonrojaba mi rostro y mandaba miles de luces vitales por todo mi cuerpo.

—Creo que sabes más que yo. —confesé apretando mi brazo. Me sentía nerviosa estando sola con él. A oscuras. Con el aroma de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, soy el abogado de tu padre —su mirada seguía pegada a la pantalla—. Él es mi cliente, no puedo dar información a enana. —el tono de burla de su voz me decía que quería hacerme sentir bien.

—Hmmm —apenas pude resoplar fingiendo buen humor que no poseía. Fue inútil por que Ichigo se volvió a verme.

—¿Ese "_Hummm_" fue de que tienes algo que decirme o que no quieres hablar?

—No quiero hablar.

—No necesito palabras.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar la situación sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Mis pulmones aspiraron la fragancia como si fuese el último oxigeno de la tierra, mis ojos se cerraron sin tratar de corroborar que efectivamente era Ichigo quien me besaba. Sus manos estaban quietas en mi cintura mientras que mis manos estaban en su cuello. Su lengua reconoció a la mía y una sensación de dulce-amargo invadió mi boca. Cientos de estrellas salieron disparadas por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía bien así junto a Ichigo, con sus labios pegados a los míos. Pero a pesar de que me sentía como un pez en el agua había tantas cosas por resolver antes.

Me dio un último beso, solo pego sus labios a los míos y se levanto.

Escuche como sus pies se deslizaban por el piso, el click del apagador de luz. El foco que estaba en el techo resplandeció y me segó por un momento. Sus jeans caían de una forma sensual en sus caderas, estaba descalzo, podía ver sus dedos desnudos.

Su cuerpo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vi. Su anaranjado cabello con reflejos dorados me sumergía a un atardecer. Sus pestañas castañas bailaban al ritmo de su mirada.

—Quiero hablar contigo Rukia. —arrastro cada palabra en sus suaves labios que apenas se abrieron.

Resignada a lo que no podía escapar me entregue a lo que me pudiera decir. Fue como si estuviera cargando con dos anclas, una en cada mano y me estuviera cayendo en lo profundo del mar, no puedo ver nada, no puedo escuchar y menos hablar.

Sentía el sudor resbalar mas aprisa, mis labios se apretaron y lentamente alce la mirada hacia él. Su cuerpo relajado y su expresión preocupada me intimidaban mas que verlo enojado.

—Habla.

—Recuerdo ese día, cuando te deje. —A pesar de que estaba lejos de mi su voz era un susurro pero logre escuchar a la perfección— Veo que estabas bien con ese tipo.

—Ashido no…

—Déjame hablar —me interrumpió cruzando los brazos—. Hace tantos años que quiero regresar el tiempo a ese instante cuando te vi por última vez. Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde ese día. Desde el primer momento en que te vi te ame. —se acerca delicadamente hacia mi—. Entiendo que es estupido todo esto pero… —se agacha de nuevo hasta quedar a mi altura, sus dedos tocan mi cabello, nuestros ojos se unen, amatista y ámbar se reconocen—. No puedo olvidarte Rukia, durante meses practique para volver a verte, pensé que tu ya no me dolías, ese día que te encontré en el súper mercado, tenia tiempo siguiéndote, sabia que estabas casada, de nuevo lo sabia todo de ti y de nuevo no podía estar cerca tuyo. Te iba a dejar ir, dejarte con ese imbecil. Soy un egoísta Rukia por que yo te quiero solo para mí. ¿Y tú aun me amas?

—Como una idiota. —confesé.

—Te amo Rukia —la alegría salpicaba en lagrimas por los ojos de Ichigo.

—Y yo a ti Ichigo, te amo demasiado.

Nos abrazamos y entre rizas y besos nos dimos otra oportunidad para amar pero a veces la felicidad dura solo unos días.

* * *

...

*Archiki: Inicio en griego.

**Telos: Final en griego.


End file.
